Burst Reality
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: AU: Harry travels to other worlds where he meets strange new people with new types of powers while trying to fight a battle in his own world. He'll meet Time and Reality as he and his other half travel the multiverse as The Heroes of Heroes, with a destiny greater than any, throughout universe's, to guide the greatest heroes! Multiverse-time!travel-multi-worlds Cross-Over!
1. Time in the Void of Fate

**Burst Reality**

_**Chapter I**_

_**Time in the Void of Fate**_

White…

Everywhere he turned - nothing but an empty void of white. It was not even white mist as one might expect. It was just a void of white space, empty nothingness.

It was the purest of white he had ever lay witness, like clouds of purity, yet it was not bright. He could look at it clearly, and could see its beauty deep in its depths. It was surprising as it calmed his fears and made him feel at peace, where he was complete. He looked as far as he could see though the beauty. The void seemed to go on forever, and he loved that about this place.

He had seen the void many times before. It was a peaceful place and he loved it. Sometimes if he was lucky, he would see flashes, just brief glimpses. He saw a girl most, sweet and nice, gentle and kind. He could never clearly see her features but he knew one thing. He wishes he could really have a friend like her.

It was nice to be away from his so-called family, but he could never stay in this dream. Is it wrong for him to want to stay within his own near blank mind than suffer the indignity of his families' cruelty? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, he can't honestly tell anymore.

Is it wrong to wish for something more than people who hate him? He doesn't think so, but then he's always felt like there was something more for him, something greater. If the world has any mercy for him, just a little then why can't he be set free from his troubles? If only just a little, a little would do fine in his books.

He looked around at the swirling clouds and wisps of nothing but white. The void, a place where nothing seems to exist, yet everything seemed to exist all at the same time. He wondered whether this is the beginning and the end all rolled into one.

This place never seemed to hold time. He could be here for what seemed like hours, months, or even years. He loved this dream away from everything and yet he hated being alone.

This is the only place he ever felt safe. It's as if time is only a figment of realities imagination here so he's free to sit and relax. He took in his surroundings and breathed in the air free of them! How could he call people like that family when family are supposed to protect each other, but all he wants to do is punish them the same way they punish him, only a lot worse.

He scratched his bare chest, and then tightened his oversized pajama bottoms that had started slipping off his small form. He was just grateful that wherever he was it is not cold and never is. Though, it's not exactly warm either, more like, just right.

He wished he could dream of northing but white all the time, but his life was not that simple, far from it. He was just the useless freak of the family. They call him a burden, yet he's the one they force to do everything they're too lazy to do, and he does it without complaint. If he didn't he would get a beating from his uncle.

He doesn't know why he's a burden or why he's treated so badly, and he wouldn't want to ask, not again. Asking his aunt or uncle anything can net him some seriously painful injuries. He doesn't like being hurt, so he just stopped asking questions.

The young boy sighed. He wished something interesting would happen as long as it doesn't involve his 'relatives'. It would be nice to see that girl again. Maybe the mist of white will let him see her more clearly. He's sure she's nice and pretty but he still couldn't even tell her hair or eye colour.

He had been standing in the void for what felt like months or possibly years. His mind had wondered everywhere. He even began to think about the odd things that sometimes happen around him. The mystical oddities… it would explain his aunt and uncles hate.

They called him freak so much that when he was younger he thought that was his name. It was only when they were forced to send him to school that he realised that was an insult. He didn't care too much after that as school became his escape from them.

School was fun for only one reason. He could deal with his cousin easily. The fat boy was by no means able to keep up with him. He is so much faster than he is. He's had plenty of practice fleeing bullies that even his cousins moronic followers couldn't keep up. Though, sometimes he feels as if he gets help from somewhere.

He has to wonder sometimes. How can one life be so fraught with heartache? Is it too much to ask that he has a nice loving family. He has watched other families, and he can tell that children and parents or guardians are supposed to have some kind of affection for each other, but not his.

His wishes were always unanswered. He just wished repeatedly sometimes that a long lost relative would come along and take him away. Then he would be loved and cared for, but no. That's too good for him. He obviously isn't worth such good luck.

He has heard about people called social services that are supposed to help children like him, but again, no. He isn't lucky enough to be taken away into a care home. They would probably believe all of the lies spread about him being a lying troublemaker.

The odd thing is, everybody seems to believe he's trouble without any proof. It's a sign that they believe because you dress in old raggy hand-me-downs that are ten sizes too big because they belonged to your cousin that you're trouble.

He doesn't want to wear his cousins old rags any more than anyone wants to see him wearing them. He sometimes wonders whether people are under a spell not to question his 'relatives'.

It was with a sigh that he cried out in shock as his PJ's just burst away leaving him naked before he dropped to his knees screaming in pain. He grabbed his left arm as black flames licked over it, painting some markings up to his shoulder and around his back.

He could see the markings burning onto his face, his cheeks and forehead. They were like spiraling beasts as the white became reflective. The black flames burning over his body was joined by white fire, burning markings in white. Though it wasn't one side white and another black, they both merged on either side in different areas, and different pictations.

It was as if a tattooed sketch of a boom of everything was being marked on his body. Then with another loud roar of pain, the electric-blue flames sucked him in swallowing his body, but he could tell that it was marking him between the white and black.

The pain was something that he didn't quite know how to describe. It was like death and life, the underworld and heaven. It was as if he was experiencing a great rebirth and then death again.

He felt like he was being cut open with the sharpest of blades.

Ice, from the coldest areas of the Earth burning into his soft skin, his throat was burning as his screams reached higher volumes, engulfed in flames; the roaring blue, black, and white, each fighting for dominance.

Fire, from the deepest volcanoes, like the magma was crawling along his skin; working itself in a pattern like thin but deadly burning snakes, slithering. Even over his screams, he could hear the hisses, mocking him.

He felt like he had been hit by lightning, then he felt a soft comforting feeling run through his skin that made him stop screaming. He was breathing deeply and had tears in his eyes.

The pain had gone like a ray of sunshine warming his skin. It was soft and gentle and left him with no aches. He could still see his reflection in the clouds and as the markings on his body faded so did the reflective white.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up slowly, staggering a little. He wiped the tears from his eyes on the back of his hand. It took him a few shaky and deep breaths to calm down.

"Happy Birthday Harry-!"

He was startled by the two voices. One voice was male and the other female. He tuned in surprise, not the least concerned about nakedness, and hadn't noticed the new white PJ's he's wearing.

Two people stood before him. They were a man and a woman, and both of them are stunning, maybe in their thirties. They were both glowing faint and wearing beautiful white silk robes with smiles aimed at him.

They both have flowing silver hair, the man's short and the woman's long. Their eyes sparkled gold and silver as if they couldn't decide which looks better. He had never seen other people in his dreams before, and this was a change he wasn't sure he is ready for.

He could tell that his life was about to change.

Just looking at these two marvelous people he knew his world was finally different, new even. He couldn't tear his eyes away from these people, and didn't know why. It was almost as if they blended with the background, but they're there, and it felt like they've always been there.

"I am Tempus," the man suddenly spoke with an aged power-rumbling deep within his being, his voice. It almost made Harry feel the need to drop to his knees and bow. "And this is Realitas," he added gesturing to his smiling companion.

She nodded her greeting. "It's nice to meet you, sweet little Harry," she said sounding amused, her voice also carrying that same aged power, but it was much lighter.

The man, Tempus gave her an annoyed look that only made her look more amused than anything did. She actually blew him a kiss and his smile returned as if that's all it takes her to make him happy.

"We are of time and reality," the woman said after a few moments. "Together, I suppose we are Sortis, we have come to send you forward on your path. It is time…"

"Sortis…?" Harry asked, interrupting before he could think. He had half expected them to be angry, not laugh as if they had forgotten something.

"The word is Latin," Realitas said with an amused smile. "It means fate. I am reality while my other half is time, and together I suppose we are fate."

"I-I don't think I understand," Harry said looking even more confused. "Do you mean you're like god or something?"

"God…?" Tempus asked sounding amused while Harry nodded uncertainly. "I suppose in a way we are gods… with the S, plural, as in more than one," he said in amusement. It sounded like he might have answered that one before. "There are many things in the universes that you have yet to understand, Harry, and over time I believe you will."

Harry ruffled his right hand confusedly through his short black hair looking baffled. His emerald green eyes locking with their gold and silver looked passed confused.

"Umm… then what do you want with me?" he asked. "I-I don't mean to be rude but I'm just Harry. I'm just a nobody. You can ask my aunt and uncle if you don't believe me."

Realitas scowled while Tempus laughed. "Don't be silly kid," he said still looking amused. "The greatest heroes in all of existence think they're just normal or worse than normal, yet when it comes down to it they all pull through. But you… you're going to be more than just a hero-."

"You and another with become legends throughout existence," Realitas said smirking at his shocked and confused look. "You, with your greatest love will walk the path of Fate, and become the god and goddess of heroes, the Gods of Fate."

"I-I don't understand… how can I do that?" Harry asked looking scared and worried. "I-I don't have any special powers. I'm just Harry Potter, a normal-."

"Freak…?" Tempus asked laughing as Harry stopped and started. "Yes, you know. The odd things that have happened that get your aunt and uncle angrier with you. That is your powers, your natural magic coming forward. And now with the branding, the universe has gifted you with life and the power over time and reality."

"I-I… do you mean those marks…?" he asked baffled and hoping he's not sounding stupid in the presence of two gods.

"Yep," Realitas agreed proudly. "They are the branding of your true power, your godly power so to speak."

"That's not to say you are completely immortal now," Tempus said with a smug grin, as Harry looked flabbergasted. "It just means poisons, and aging shall mean nothing to you. Though, there could be some poisons that still make you feel like crap for a while, but other than that, you can no longer get sick-."

"You will always get stronger," Realitas added. "Time will always be on your side. You can travel to worlds similar to yours or you can travel to worlds completely different. You can travel into the past or the future. Fate will no longer be affected by time or reality-."

"But that doesn't mean you should screw with everyone's timelines," Tempus agreed. "But that doesn't mean you can't help people. You and she shall become the Heroes of Heroes, the Guiders of Heroes, and the Gods of Destiny and Fate. But ultimately you shall both find your own paths."

"There are some limitations to your power for now. This limits will decrease as you grow," Realitas said sounding whimsical. "You will only be able to travel from one reality to the next after seventy two real hours of using that power. It needs time to recharge. As for stopping time, reversing it or pushing it forward. These take a lot of magical power, so grow stronger so turning back an hour doesn't make you pass out."

"Then there is time travel," Tempus added. "It can be hazardous, but is easier than controlling time around you. It also draws quite the power from you depending how far you travel."

"O-K," he answered, filing these little details. He supposes having restrictions is logical or he could use all his power and hurt himself or worse die alone somewhere. "W-wait… what do you mean by magic. Is all of this magic because loads of weird things, and why-."

"Yes," Tempus agreed with a sigh. "Your aunt and uncle call you a freak because they know about your magic. They just don't know you're so much more than a mere sorcerer."

"T-they know, but how?" he asked confused and frightened. He could believe that. It explained so much about all of the weird things in his life.

Tempus sighed and shrugged. "Because your mother was what is called a muggle-born witch. Muggle is a word magical people use for non-magical, not that we care about someone's birth-blood. Your aunt was jealous because she couldn't go to Hogwarts, a magical school for children aged eleven and up because she has no magic.

"She grew bitter over time, and then convinced herself, and then her husband over time that magic is freakish and not normal. So eventually they took on the ancient burn them and don't care about the truth mentality of the past. It has never really been about fear but jealousy, which brings about hate."

"Oh," he said sadly and for once in his life felt a little, just a little sorry for his aunt and uncle. "T-then, what happened to my parents? They didn't die in a car crash did they?"

"No-," Realitas said looking bad for him.

"They were murdered," Tempus agreed. "There was… is this man. He used to be Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he became the Dark Lord Voldemort. He had a lot of potential, but nobody cared enough to nurture that. He was bullied by muggles at a muggle orphanage because he was odd, different. He had quite the grasp on magic even then.

"He started using what little power he had to torment his tormenters. Then Dumbledore, then the deputy head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now head invited him to Hogwarts. Now when you meet Dumbledore, don't take him at face value. In his own way, he's a good man, but he is also very controlling and quite naïve among other things. I have little doubt he saw the darkness in Tom, but he let the boy be independent, lost without any real guidance."

"They all probably regret that," Realitas interrupted.

"Then when Riddle went to school, well, that was it," Tempus continued. "He had nobody, and hadn't known any kindness, and sometimes that can hurt more than anything. Over the decades, he finally came out as the Dark Lord Voldemort, a terrorist with his terrorist faction called Death Eaters. These are purists who want to enslave the muggles and imprison or kill muggle-borns in their hate."

"These purists don't understand that they are only hurting themselves in the long run," Realitas said sadly. "They're continually breeding in the family, and that is damaging their DNA. It just causes them to give birth to more squibs than mage," she said and then adding as she read his question coming. "Squib is a magical world term for muggle born from wizard and witch."

"W-why did Voldemort k-kill my parents though?" he asked looking concerned.

Tempus let out a soft breath. "There was a silly prophecy made before your birth. Do you wish to hear it?"

Harry gulped and prepared himself for more bad news. Though, he supposes the powers aren't really bad, but his destiny sounded too confusing to know for sure whether that's bad or not yet.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ..." Realitas decided to get it over with. "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Harry frowned in thought. It didn't sound very impressive but then he realised something. "Tom Riddle came to murder me didn't he?"

"Yes," Tempus agreed nodding. "However, he was unable because of Destiny and Fate hold you. It is different in other worlds. This prophecy does not hold any power over you. But he came for you all the same, and it cost him his body. He now drifts as little more than a specter."

"T-that's it?" he asked, confused more than ever as he rubbed the tiny, near invisible thin white mark on his forehead. "This scar is the mark, right…?"

"It was the mark trying to stick, but it didn't," Realitas said. "The mark could not take hold of someone who lived outside of the fundamental parameters of time and space. You have always lived outside of the realms of prophets."

"Oh," he replied thoughtfully. "T-then who's going to defeat this Voldemort guy?" he asked reasonably.

"Why not you?" asked Tempus, amused. "You heard it yourself; you live outside of the realms of prophets, so the prophecy cannot do anything to stop you. It was probably just a fluke that Voldemort survived."

"So, umm… Mr. Tempus, Miss. Realitas, is there any good news?" he asked the two hopefully.

"Trust us," Realitas said with a wide grin. "You'll come to realise this is good news."

"It is?"

"Yes, it is."

"Although prophecies do not affect you, they do affect the world you're on," Tempus added. "There was another prophecy made on the day of your birth, the exact moment actually."

"W-what does it say?"

"_Two, gods of time and worlds…"_ Realitas recited the second prophecy. _"Together they shall burst realities and save the worlds. Homes shall be with each other, and life shall be their call … they shall guide eternal through time and space … with family everywhere and nowhere, this god and goddess will forge existence and hope will be their heart… beware those who seek a hero, because heroes can never be tamed."_

"Whoa, that's a little more cryptic," Harry said chuckling nervously.

They both shrugged while letting him have a few moments to think about the prophecy. It doesn't try to force him or this girl into doing anything, but it sounds strangely like a warning to others rather than anything about him having to kill someone or something like the first.

"Umm… so, who is this girl you keep mention?" he asked hopeful. "Is she the one who I can't quite see in the white fog?"

"Yes," Realitas said smilingly. "But we cannot tell you who she is; just know she will be very special to you. You will meet her when you return to this world."

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, now concerned. "Where a-am I-I going…?"

"Don't worry, kid," Tempus piped in actually looking amused. "You'll find your place very soon, I promise."

Harry couldn't help but relax and feel assured. "So… um… has anyone else heard these prophecies?" he asked as it was the only thing to pop into his head.

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Realitas said rolling her eyes. "You'll return to start school there in the future. I don't think he's all bad… well not like some," she chuckled at that. "He heard both prophecies, but only knows the first talks of you. The second he doesn't have a clue about who it could refer. It scares him."

"You should always be wary of Albus Dumbledore," Tempus added. "He can be tricky and try to make you think he's just a kindly old man, but he is dangerous, and can be highly delusional, and that goes for every version of him. I wouldn't even trust the versions of him that haven't screwed up-."

"The rest are answers we leave for you to discover," Realitas interrupted. "If we told you every last secret in the world your lives would be too easy and boring. You're both smart, cunning, loyal, and courageous, so we know you will do the universes proud."

"Shortly Harry Potter, you shall learn," Tempus said laughing as the white void around him and the two deities started fading to complete nothingness. "You shall learn that you have a great time ahead of you full of family, and hope!"

Then this world was gone…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__most of this chapter has been rewritten from the original. I hope you like it and continue reading, as I'll try to update quickly. I wasn't happy with what I had previously written, and now I think it's much better. I've changed lots in this chapter, and lots will be different in others while still sliding along with a similar plotline. Thank you and I hope you had fun reading. I have changed the stories name from Harry Potter: New Worlds to __**Burst** Reality, which I'll change come chapter 4 (IV). _


	2. The Reality of Death

_**Please Read: **__I've been rewriting this as you may know. I've been adding and trying to correct mistakes. Most of the chapters will have lots of new bits to it. So to old readers I hope you'll read again from the new chapter 1 so you don't lose anything, and to new readers I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm changing the stories name from Harry Potter: New Worlds to Burst Reality, which I'll officially change at chapter 4 (IV), thank you. I hope you've enjoyed enough to review._

_**Burst Reality**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**The Reality of Death**_

Harry Potter sat straight up in his bed, which was really just a mattress on the floor of his small cupboard, hidden away under the stairs. He was breathing heavily with sweat drenching his face and thin PJ's. It must have just been a dream, a weird dream for sure but a dream nonetheless.

His thin blanket fell off his sweaty body, and he tried desperately to calm his shaking body. He doesn't want to wake anyone if they're not already awake or his punishment will be worse than anything. They're lazy and hate being woken if they don't have to be, especially his cousin and uncle.

He sighed tiredly when he started as he noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses, but that wasn't what was startling. He could see clearer than he had ever wished. It's dark in his cupboard and still he could see even through the dark.

He knows his glasses have never been really good, just cheap reading glasses his aunt bought at Pound Land for, yep, one pound. Though, they had been better than nothing, but now his sight was clearer than he had ever dreamt possible.

The only reason his aunt bought him them glasses was because the schools nurse gave him a simple test as he was having problems reading the white board from the front of the class and discovered his bad eyesight. He had felt thankful, and annoyed as she could notice his bad eyes but not his bruises.

He just sighed and shook away those bad memories. He could guess that Dumbledore was the person who dumped him here in this purgatory, so maybe it was Dumbledore who was making adults oblivious to his pain. If Dumbledore really is that naive, or in Harry's words stupid then maybe he sent him here for some stupid reason.

Harry knows he'll just have to bide his time and wait. He'll find out what had happened, and why. If his guess is right and Dumbledore sent him to these, 'people', the Dursley's and was letting them get away with hurting him, and even helping them in whatever magical way, the Old Man will suffer his vengeance.

Neither Tempus nor Realitas said he couldn't get back at the people who have wronged him. He can at least try to find himself some form of justice in this small and cruel world. He could perhaps curse the Dursley's bloodline with terrible herpes or crabs or something for all the pain and anguish they've caused him, right?

He thought back to his 'dream' as he shivered in the cold of his sweat. It could have just been a normal, yet weird dream, right? Then how does he explain his better than perfect vision suddenly? Then he doesn't think he has a good enough imagination for his mind to come up with Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and then all of the time and reality travel stuff."

It was with a groan and a few cranks of his muscles that he noticed the white markings on his right hand, like tribal patterns. He moved his hand slightly, they caught a bit of light from the gap in the doorway, and half of them turned blue, near black.

He had told hold back a gasp as he watched them fade away. It was as if his own body was shouting, here moron, here's your proof. He shuddered and flopped back down onto his flimsy 'bed'.

Thinking, he has had a lot of practice, but this was different. This was about the freaky stuff his aunt and uncle hated. Magic, time travel, other worlds, the things he knew should be science fiction, but now realises are fact. It muddled his mind. What else could be real? He supposes vampires and werewolves, but what about aliens?

He tried to shake off these thoughts of the impossible, but now he's thought about them he knows out there in this world and infinite others are infinite possibilities. He supposes reality and time are like a river with infinite streams cutting off into infinite rivers, and each one creates a different reality or time line where things only went slightly or vastly different.

It hurt his head just thinking about it, but it was as if he understood his own simplistic analogy to be somewhat true. It could be his new position as Lord of Time and Reality (he won't be calling himself a god just yet) that allows him to understand, at least in part on a subconscious level.

He realised with these powers, he could just leave couldn't he? The Dursley's couldn't stop him, or find him if he didn't want. He could leave this earth altogether. He could leave and never come back.

Well, he would never come back to the Dursley's. He has a special person to always return for. He'll just have to find her, and his heart seemed to pound in his chest, agreeing with him.

How can he miss someone he has yet to meet? He asked himself this question a few times before the answer just popped into his head. They have met. They just haven't met yet, but to them time doesn't exist normally. Now he's confusing himself further. He'll have to try thinking about the logistics less or he'll always be wondering how when it shouldn't matter as much as he can.

He jumped after a few more moments of thought. Sitting up ramrod, he heard a loud and annoying banging on his cupboard 'room' door.

"Get up you lazy boy!" his aunt screeched at him from the other side.

He could have snorted and retorted that his cousin isn't up yet, and that he isn't going to be making breakfast for you. Harry's been making their food for years now while only getting scraps for himself. They call him useless yet haven't complained about his cooking in years.

Not only that but they make him do the gardening, clothes washing, wash the dishes, dusting, clean their bedrooms, including Dudley, his cousins second room, and the spare room. They make him clean two rooms that aren't occupied while giving him a tiny cupboard.

It's downright arrogant. Then they have the cheek to call him useless while he's used like an unpaid, mistreated, and underfed slave. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach. They have so much while so many people, him included go without.

To make matters worse, everyone seems to believe everything they're told by these Dursley's. Dudley makes trouble, and then picks on their children and still they believe the Dursley's that it must have been Harry even though the other kids said it was Dudley.

Nobody could mistake the two; Harry's good looking for one, super thin, and has black hair. Dudley is the size of a fat baby whale and blonde. Thinking about it, there has to be some magic at work. The adults couldn't be that stupid, and it doesn't seem to effect the kids.

Though, that doesn't mean the kids would ever play with him. They were too scared of Dudley for one, and even though they know the truth, their parents forbid them from going near him.

"Boy, did you hear me!" she screeched again as he heard some locks clicking. If there had ever been a fire they would have left him in the cupboard to die, and the magic would have got them off. Though, maybe magic would have saved his life. He could only hope.

"I'm up, Aunt Petunia," he replied trying not to sound angry.

She didn't say any more but he was glad to hear her retreating footfalls. He just shook his head free of thoughts as he stripped out of the oversized PJ's and looked down at his naked body. He groaned as he still looked quite scrawny and none of the welts or scars had faded away as he hoped.

He gets all these powers and the scars didn't fade by themselves. He felt a little cheated. Though, he wasn't going to say anything out loud. He should be thankful with all things considered.

It took him a minute to climb into the elephant sided jeans and tie them with string to keep them up. Then he pulled on a blue jumper that near drowned him.

Shaking his head, he said a simple bye (in his head of course) to the spiders before pulling on his oversized trainers and slipping out of the cupboard. The wall was spotlessly clean, as was the kitchen as usual when he entered. They were the few things his aunt ever cleaned as she has some kind of germ phobia about areas people from outside might have touched.

He's surprised she doesn't include him in with the germ bringers. The whole room stunk of bleach and other cleaning chemicals, but he like the other residents has grown used to it. It's not so bad when its lemon scented. The flower scents are truly overwhelming.

It was hard not to give them a dirty look as both Dudley and his Uncle Vernon Dursley were sitting at the kitchen table glaring at him as if it's his fault they haven't got breakfast yet. He was quite surprised either are up this early, but looking at the time it is seven. He supposes they're going somewhere.

Holding in his temper until another time, he just grabbed some eggs, bacon, cheese, milk, and anything they had left over that's fattening and whipped up some huge omelets while his aunt just sat reading the newspaper muttering about rubbish that doesn't concern her.

Harry figures if he keeps making them delicious fatty foods like this he can kill them off with severe heart attacks, well at least Vernon and Dudley. Petunia wouldn't be able to cope and then Harry could use his superior wits to manipulate her. It would be his house then and his rules.

"Hurry up with my breakfast, boy!" Vernon bellowed moronically as Harry was pouring his omelet onto his plate. "You're useless, just like those no good parents of yours."

Now that Harry knows the truth, he found it didn't bother him and he remained silent. He just passed his aunt, uncle and cousin their eggs and watched the two fat jerks wolfed them down as if it's their last day. It might have been if Harry knew how to use his powers.

Harry had given them all of the eggs and Petunia had even checked the pan to make sure before he started washing up. Then after he finished washing the dishes his aunt shoved him out the back door to do the gardening.

He doesn't mind gardening, but on an empty stomach it's not the most pleasant thing to do. They normally kick him out into the garden if they want to go out for a few hours. They don't want to leave him in the house to steal food that he knows is rightfully his for all the work he does anyway.

Sighing seems to becoming a habit he realised as the breath left him. He shrugged and got out the tools he needed from the shed and started working. It's not so bad, sometimes he'll even make friends with a tiny critter like a mouse or vole or even the odd mole. They seem to like him, but maybe they can sense the godly blood flows through his being.

"Wow, you are so useless and lazy, little brother!"

He was started as he looked around to a boy leaning against the fence between his house, number four, and next door, number two. He must have been a year or more older than Harry but looked even more girlly. He has brown hair that would hang over his brown eyes if it weren't clipped back.

He's wearing some brown trousers with a white tee shirt and black trainers. He looked thinner and even unhealthier than Harry does. He looked pale and clammy and his breathing looks labored and hard, but he was smirking anyway, as if he found something funny.

"I'm Charles," he introduced himself. "I'm just visiting…" he trailed off into a cough covering his mouth, and when he finished he pulled back trying to hide the blood. "I mean I'm visiting my aunt… she told me about a skinny hooligan that lives next door and causes his poor aunt endless trouble, and about how useless he is, and that he bullies other kids.

"That's not what my cousin says," he added as if he was telling Harry the weather. "She says that your cousins the bully and that her mum won't listen to her. She says that she's heard things…" he trailed off as Harry grimaced.

Harry stood up from his plants and glared as he walked to the boy. "So what…! They'll meet their end eventually!" he hissed out and unbeknownst to him the small spade behind him floated up in his power and crunched in his power. He turned as Charles's eyes widened just in time to see it drop.

"You're a wizard," the boy drew his attention back before coughing. "I-I'm a wizard… but even magic can't cure me. But you probably think I'm crazy."

"Crazy?" Harry asked no one in particular. "No… after all my entire house is buzzing with magic. It's always made me feel uncomfortable, but until today I had never questioned it. Then everyone is cursed to believe the families' lies… well, the adults at least."

"T-they know, and, they're magic haters," he said in shock. "Then… I'll send a message…"

"Dumbledore knows," he said with more venom than he expected.

"You're Harry Potter," the boy said. He didn't ask, he just knew.

Harry shrugged nonchalant. "And you're dying," he said suddenly. He didn't know how, but he knew this boy would be gone soon.

"Yep," he said shrugging. "I've been ill for so long that in a strange kind of way I've accepted it, even welcomed it. I don't think I should have come out here, but… when I saw you I was compelled to. I couldn't believe my aunt."

Harry reached out, shocking him as he touched his cheek looking near the verge of tears. "If think you will be OK in the end, just like me. I don't think death can really be the end, but maybe another beginning. You… you have the blessing of Fate, I'm sure. There has to be more to the world."

Charles smiled and took Harry's hand and surprisingly kissed it making him blush fiercely. "Thank you Harry, I'm not sure why, but I feel more at ease now," he said holding Harry's fingers loosely.

"My mum and yours are coming!"

They looked over to see a worried girl about Harry's age was looking at them from her back door and gesturing for Charles to get in and quick. She gave Harry an apologetic look but he just shook his head and smiled.

"Go," Harry said wiping his tears. "One week… you have one week, and then its over. You should be lucky Charles… you have so long to love your family, your little cousin, your aunt and mother. Don't waste a second because if you do I'll come back to this persist moment in time to kick your ass."

They paused and looked round before laughing as no older Harry turned up. Then Charles surprised him with a quick hug over the fence before smiling with a nod he rushed off to join his cousin.

Harry smiled as he watched them leave, and he grimaced as he saw tears in the girls eyes. She must have heard what he said. He doesn't know how he knows but maybe because he knows time, especially when it's so near to its end. However, she didn't look at him with hate and anger, but she just accepted defeat and gave Harry a watery smile.

It had come true. Charles was still at his aunt's house next door when he passed away peacefully in his sleep. It was disgusting to see the Dursley's getting dressed up to go to his funeral. He watched them leave dressed in black suits, dishonoring a wizard.

Harry was sat around in the garden where he had been dumped to wait when he just stood. He knows he can do it. He can, and he did. He disappeared from the back yard of number four privet drive and reappeared out of nowhere in a cemetery.

He didn't hesitate to look around and he found them lowing a coffin into the ground. He moved closer and didn't even try to stay hidden. It might have amused him, the panic his aunt and uncle went into as they saw their scruffy nephew.

Harry walked up to the grave where he saw Charles' cousin. She gave him a watery smile. Loads of people were starting to talk loudly and rudely about him, but he didn't care as he gave the girl a hug that she reciprocated, and other than Charles, she was the only person willing to hug him.

He pulled back and smiled as he turned to the angry parents and funeral guests, his 'family' included. The grave was already filling itself under the emotions of Harry's magic.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia," he said with a sad smile. "I finally know who I am, and what I am," he said softly causing them to pale in worry. He just smiled at the girl and held her shoulder. "I am Harry James Potter, and I'm a sorcerer, and I think it's high time I leave, and as I do, whatever enchantments have been hiding your abuse of me, and the fact your son is an evil piece of shit will be gone with me."

He sneered at them. "Prey to ME!" he hissed causing everyone to flinch. "That I never come back because the day I do is the day I'll wipe out your existences. Good people like Charles suffer and filth like you live, maybe I'll at least even out that wrong."

Harry turned to the girl as she blushed while he kissed her cheek. "Good bye. I'm going home," he said as he felt his power and then, he was gone at random in a splash of power.

Harry felt an odd sensation as the world around him blurred, and he knew he was leaving his world. He felt like he was hurtling uncontrolled through space feeling queasy and disorientated.

Then it stopped as quickly as it came. He fell to the ground dizzily and got a face full of sandy dirt. The young mage looked through blurry eyes around himself, blinking rapidly his eyes began to focus.

He was in a mountainous region of… somewhere with dirt, tuffs of grass and reddish sand on the ground. He could smell salt water in the air and looked over towards the horizon. He could see the deep blue ocean several miles away pooling out endlessly.

It was the first time he had ever seen the ocean this close before. It would be nice to get to visit sometime in the future. He felt quite smug with the way he left, showing magic to all of those muggles. He just hopes that the magic lifts and those people see how 'great' the Dursley's really are.

Looking around he could see there are a few small trees around him with some weird fruit hanging off them. He also noticed in the distance a small village not too far from where he landed.

The village looked quite outdated from what he has seen before, but that could be a refreshing new start.

He knew he must not be on earth anymore - well at least not his earth. The place just seemed and felt very different. It looked to be just after sunrise, and even the sky looked different. The sky housed a rainbow of greens sliding around like a halo.

He finally stood up shaking his head clear but a low and menacing growl made him wheel round in his tracks. Standing in front of him on all four large paws was a monster of a wolf with dark brown fur and large bronze teeth. It has huge claws, and surprisingly pointed bronze horns running down its spine from the tip of its head to the tip of its tail.

Harry gulped as he stared petrified of the beast. He almost, not quite wished he was back at the funeral. Then it charged. It roared its hunger as its claws gripped into the ground during its charge.

Harry put his right arm out to defend himself. The wolf like creature is at least five times his size. It grabbed his protective arm in its monumental teeth crushing his bones and piercing his skin. His blood splattered from his open flesh as he cried out in pain.

An agony could almost relate to the life he's led so far, but not quite. This creature is only after a meal. It doesn't seek pleasure from another creatures pain.

Harry cried out, whimpering as the creature managed to throw him. He was smashed into a large pile of rocks hitting his head. He felt blood trickling from his head wound and was barely able to stay conscious. He struggled to look up in to the fierce creature's hungry yellow eyes. It slowly prowled towards him. He knew he was going to become this things lunch. Harry closed his eyes and readied himself for the worst.

"Firaga…-!"

Harry suddenly heard that one word. He grimaced as the wolf started roaring in pain. He opened his tired eyes as the monster was engulfed in a blazing inferno of flames. Its ear splitting screeching only lasted a few moments before it collapsed to the ground… dead, a burnt husk of flesh.

Harry looked up through his groggy with heavy eyelids. The only thing he truly wanted to do was sleep now. His head was pounding and his crushed arm stung with a previously unknown intensity, protesting his wakefulness.

He saw a man who looked to be in his early fifties. He was at least 6 foot tall with short straight brown hair with flecks of grey. He has blue eyes and the weirdest clothes Harry has ever seen. His top has no sleeves, and he wore a strange gauntlet on his left forearm with five gems in it, three of which were green, one blue and the other red.

One of the green gems was glowing faintly for a moment before it stopped. In the man's right hand, he saw a large Double Edged sword; one blade was touching the ground while the other pointed up a few inches taller than him is.

Harry saw the man looking down at him as he collapsed, still looking up. He looked concerned. Then a young woman/teenage girl came around from behind the man looking as if she was about to enter some kind of worry mode.

She has long brown hair that hung below her shoulder blades and sparkling teal green eyes. She looked to be around 14 or 15 years old. She also wore weird clothes, though Harry noted she was very pretty. She has weapons - two long daggers were sheaved on either side of her hips.

The girl finally ran to Harry and knelt down beside him, worry etched all over her pretty face. "It's okay, kid," she said trying to reassure herself as much as him. "You're going to be okay now; we'll take care of you."

Harry felt comforted as she gently turned him over onto his back and stroked his cheek comfortingly. It was then that he let the darkness take hold of him as he finally passed out, and knew no more.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__most of this chapter has been rewritten from the original. I hope you like it and continue reading, as I'll try to update quickly. I wasn't happy with what I had previously written, and now I think it's much better. I've changed lots in this chapter, and lots will be different in others while still sliding along with a similar plotline. Thank you and I hope you had fun reading. I have changed the stories name from Harry Potter: New Worlds to __**Burst **__**Reality**, which I'll change come chapter 4 (IV)._


	3. In Reality I'm Home

_**Please Read:**__I've been rewriting this as you may know. I've been adding and trying to correct mistakes. Most of the chapters will have lots of new bits to it. So to old readers I hope you'll read again from the new chapter 1 so you don't lose anything, and to new readers I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm changing the stories name from Harry Potter: New Worlds to Burst Reality, which I'll officially change at chapter 4 (IV), thank you. I hope you've enjoyed enough to review._

_**Burst Reality**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**In Reality I'm Home**_

Harry was lying on something comfortably soft. It felt like it could be a bed, a real bed. He had just returned to consciousness, still feeling groggy he left his eyes firmly closed. He held back some shivers as he remembered the wolf-thing vividly. His arm is still aching from where he was bitten.

However, he's sure the wound had been treated and it must have been magically as he doubts he would have healed from something like that that fast, and doesn't know how, but he just knows that it has only been a several hours at most.

He could feel someone was holding his hand, and realised he is completely naked under the covers. He felt the soft fingers caressing his skin in a gentle and kind manner that put him at complete ease. He realised with such soft hands that it must be a girl, and enjoyed the other hand sliding through his hair.

"Is he going to be okay, Doctor?" she asks anxiously. Harry almost started as he has heard that voice before. She's the girl that found him outside with that man. They rescued him.

"Yes, he'll be fine," a man's voice answered kindly. "His arm is almost fully healed, but you shouldn't take off the bandages until tomorrow," he said and Harry realised he does feel bandages on his arm. It was a novel experience for someone else to have used them on him. "Though, he has suffered some mild concussion," the doctor finished off.

The girl sighed in relief as another male voice spoke up. "Well, thank you, Doctor. It's good to know the lads going to be fine. Though what he was doing out there I fear only he can tell us. He's not from this village. The nearest town is over two hundred and fifty miles away."

"Yes," the Doctor replied thoughtfully. "What do you intend to do with him?"

"I'm not sure," the other replied. "I'll have to wait to hear his story before making a decision, but as you said before. His body has taken many beatings in the past and didn't heal correctly, and I've taken a look at the scars he had."

"Hmm, they should heal with the right potion treatment," the Doctor agreed. "As long as you keep him on those potions for the next few weeks… well it should hopefully reverse most of the other problems too. Though… it's the boy's poor nutrition that's more worrisome. It looks like he hasn't been feed much since he was a couple of years old."

The other man growled and Harry had to fight not to move as the girl kissed his forehead as if trying to make things better. "Whoever his guardians are…! If I ever find out…!" the man trailed of, and it sounded like he hit something in his anger.

"Yes, well," the doctor said uncomfortably. "I have to return to my clinic now. I'll stop by tomorrow to see how he's doing."

"Sure," the other man agreed. "Let me walk you out. And thank you for your help."

Harry heard a door open and then close.

Harry could still feel the girl stroking his hair and gently caressing the back of his hand with her thumb. He thought that it was probably a good time to open his eyes. He knew he could not pretend to be resting forever, no matter how comforting her caresses are.

He slowly cracked his eyes open and saw that he was in a dimly lit bedroom with just a small bed that he was laying on and a set of draws next to it. He looked at the girl, saw she had noticed his eyes were open, and beamed at him as if he is the only boy in the world right now.

She let out a sigh of relief. "You're finally awake," she said gratefully. "We thought you were a gonna. I'm Satomi Promathia by the way… what's your name?"

Harry opened his mouth to tell her when he thought better of it. It could be dangerous to tell her who he is and where he came from so said the first thing other than his name that he could think of.

"I…" he put on a fake thoughtful expression "I don't know-."

The girl dropped her cheerfulness and looked concerned. "You can't remember?"

Harry once again tried to look as though he wanted to tell her, and then shook his head in the negative. He did not remember. However, it took him a few more 'thoughtful' moments before he realised that neither of them are speaking English; yet he understands her just as well as she seems to understand him. He was just glad his newfound confusion just added to his 'forgetfulness'.

Satomi was about to say something else when the bedroom door opened and the man Harry saw after the wolf burnt to death walked in. He smiled as he saw Harry was wide away.

"Glad to see you've finally woken up," he said with a wider smile. "I'm Orphieus Promathia, do you have a name?" he asked hopeful.

Satomi sighed and looked sad. "He said he can't remember," she said not noticing Harry was relieved that she told him.

Orphieus frowned in thought. "Well," he began. "He did take a nasty blow to the head," he said as he turned to back to Harry. "What do you remember…?"

"That nasty wolf, and then I was here," he lied, hopping he would not be called on it.

Satomi leant over him, confused, right eyebrow raised. "What's a wolf?" she asked curiously.

Harry was surprise for a moment but Satomi and her father were waiting curiously for his answer.

"It was that thing with the horns on its back and head… umm… I think," he added trying to play off on his head injury.

Orphieus nodded. "It's called a Hornback-Scavage. There're many different types of Scavages so it seems only reasonable that somewhere in the world they have been named as a singular species."

Satomi smiled in relief while Harry was thankful her father came up with the excuse for what he called it for him. '_I'll have to remember this world is different from the one I came from, so of course things will be named differently. Plus I would have rather been attacked by a wolf, they're less dangerous,_' he quickly thought.

"So," the girl broke the brief pause of silence. "Since you can't remember your name I guess we'll have to give you a new one… at least until you can remember."

Orphieus nodded in agreement with her. "What would you like to be called?" he asked him.

Harry was caught slightly off guard. Of course they would want to give him a new name. They'll need something to call him. Harry thought for a while, and tried not to look too nervous as Satomi and Orphieus waited patiently.

It was quite the dilemma. He thought about Tempus but that would be cheating when he said the first thing to mind. "Umm… how about err… Chrono?" he asked as it popped in there.

He only suggested it because he remembered something from school. Well bits and pieces about time and or watches or something being chronology or something, or maybe it was something about a god, titan, or something of time in ancient fairytales, and he has time controlling powers so why not?

He shrugged sheepishly as he felt so confused. He should have perhaps paid a little more attention in school than he did, but his uncle would beat him if he ever did better than Dudley did so sometimes it was just easier not to care.

"I like it," she piped in cheerfully. "Hmm… but that name sounds familiar, where have I heard it before?"

"It's the same name as your great grandfathers," Orphieus said with a grin. "I think fates trying to tell us something."

"That he has to become a part of the family?" Satomi said with a grin while he nodded and Harry felt embarrassed as she cuddled him.

Orphieus laughed heartily. "Well, that's settled then," he said with a finality.

Harry/Chrono nodded, still a little confused. "What will happen to me then?" he asked uncertainly.

Orphieus was about to speak but was interrupted by his daughter. "You'll stay with us of course, silly head," she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've always wanted a little brother. How old are you anyway?"

Harry/Chrono smiled nervously while Orphieus laughed some more. "I'm ten. It was just my birthday… I think," he added the last two words as an afterthought to keep his guise of forgotten memories. He had almost screwed up this early on.

"Well, Happy Birthday, little brother," she piped in making Harry or Chrono give her a wide smile blushing as this is the first time that he can remember, other than in his dream of anyone wishing him a happy birthday. The Dursley's had just never cared and purposefully ignored it.

Orphieus chuckled. "There's some clothes on the dresser," he said pointing to the top of the chest of draws where Chrono could see a pile of black clothes waiting. "Come along, Satomi; let's leave him to get dressed in peace."

Satomi nodded to her father, stood up and was about to follow him out of the room when she stopped and turned back to her new little brother. She bent down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before following her father out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Chrono just stared at the door where Satomi had temporarily parted company with him, giving him another loving sisterly kiss. He smiled. He was certain he was going to enjoy living here. No more Dursley's picking on him. He was going to have a big sister to look after him, and make sure he was okay.

He felt he could not have been happier even if he tried. Well he could be, possibly when he meets his other half. He could still feel that longing for a missing piece of himself, but until he finds her, he has Satomi and Orphieus to keep him company.

Chrono soon climbed out of bed, glanced down at his scrawny naked body, and shook his head. Hopefully a few years of living here will do him some good, and with those monsters running amok, he has no doubt he should learn to fight so they won't be too much of a bother.

Chrono finally grabbed the clothes and set them out on the bed. He quickly found some fresh, black and NEW boxer shorts and put them on followed by his soaks. He then pulled on a black sleeveless tee shirt. He then picked up the trousers that reminded him slightly of the ones worn in the army, except these were also black, and baggy.

He pulled his trousers on and discovered they fit quite well; only a little loose, but he remedied that fast when he found a dark leather belt with silver buckle, which he quickly put on, and fastened it perfectly round his waist.

He then looked at the remaining items of clothes and found a jacket to match his trousers only thinner and it has two pockets, one for each side of his chest. He pulled on the jacket and smiled. He then grabbed the leather boot like shoes and was surprised at how light they were. The soles reminded him more of trainers than shoes or boots. He slipped them on and sighed as he felt how comfortable they are.

Chrono looked down at himself and was pleased that he looked very good. He took a few test steps in his new shoes and grinned. They were much easier to walk in than ruined too big trainers were. Not only that but also all of the new clothes fit very nice.

Chrono then walked to the bedroom door and opened it into a nice hallway where he wondered where Orphieus and Satomi were.

As he was walking through the hallway, he heard some noises coming from a door down the hall. He cautiously approached and opened the door. He then stood frozen in horror. He couldn't even turn around for a few moments as he just stared at her.

He had just opened the door to what is now obviously Satomi's bedroom. He wasn't sure whether it was good or bad luck as she was completely without clothes, facing the door halfway through putting on a new pair of panties.

Chrono was now the reddest faced boy in the history of ALL worlds. He saw everything, and was not sure what to do now. He had never walked in on anyone changing before, let alone a girl.

Chrono had never even imagined what a girl looked like starker's. He felt like he would have a heart attack and was close to hyperventilating. He knew girls looked different, and was even smart enough to know that girls have different 'things' to boys', but what he saw still startled him.

He then heard giggling behind him coming from Satomi. He thought she would probably have been angry with him, not laughed. He turned slowly to see Satomi had put on her purple bra and panties. She grinned at him as she put on a mini skirt, then top, socks and shoes.

She walked slowly up to him still giggling. "Now, you've learnt a valuable lesson… knock before entering a girl's bedroom."

Chrono nodded dumbly. He thought she could probably feel the heat coming off his face. That advice would have been better sooner rather than later.

"I'm just glad dads known the rules for years or that would have been even more embarrassing."

"I-I'm s-sorry" Chrono stuttered. "I didn't… know… know where to go."

He hung his head in shame.

"Don't worry, Chrono," she said smiling at him. "Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

Chrono nodded, and then his stomach made a growling noise, embarrassing him further.

"Ah... I see, you're hungry," she continued ruffling his hair. "Come on dads probably finished preparing lunch by now and I think you need fattening up."

Satomi then took his hand and led him through a door into a room that had furniture between lounge and dining area. They entered just as Orphieus came through a door on the other side of the room with a tray loaded with plates of food. Chrono noticed that there were also other plates on the table with all kinds of food that he wasn't familiar with.

Orphieus placed the tray down and looked up, smiling at the two. "Well, come on and sit down, eat up, there's plenty," he told them. So they both sat at the table next to each other opposite, Orphieus.

Orphieus and Satomi helped themselves and loaded up their plates, but Chrono only took a small amount, mainly because he has never tried any of this food before. He didn't want to waste anything if he didn't like the taste or something like that.

The other reason he didn't take much was of course more physiological. The Dursley's had never fed him right, and taught him at an early age that if he ever dared to have more than they allowed he would be severely punished.

He knew that neither, Orphieus or Satomi would treat him like that but when you've been treated like that for a long time it can carry on passed them.

"Hey?" Satomi suddenly said looking at Chrono with a sad smile. She then began to pile his plate high with food. "You have to eat more than that," she continued. "We have to fatten you up more, remember. How will you ever be able to hold a sword if you stay such a little runt…-?"

Chrono chuckled shyly as he began to eat. He was happy that it all tasted rather nice, but then he thought about the sword comment and it reminded him of the fire that killed the wolf thing.

He looked up at Orphieus who was smiling at him, obviously expecting a question and was waiting patiently.

"How did you kill that monster?" he finally asked.

Orphieus chuckled while his daughter just watched with mild interest, and continued with her meal.

"Well," he replied as he lifted his left sleeve to reveal that same gauntlet. Chrono saw it on him when he saved his life with five small beautiful gems - three green, one red, and one blue.

"These gems," he continued. "They are called, Materia. Different ones can control different elements. Or they'll just have different powers or abilities, but you have to master and practice with them. The better you get the more advanced the spell-type you can use. Do you understand?"

Chrono nodded. "So do the different colours do different things?" he asked eagerly.

Orphieus chuckled. "Yes, very clever. The green ones are attack and curative magic. The blue are support magic… they assist the power of your other Materia. Then the red are summons… this one," he said as he indicated his red stone. "Is Bahamut… he's a huge, powerful dragon. We are also lucky to have a Phoenix Materia that Satomi uses," he chuckled as Satomi showed Chrono her bracelet eagerly. It only has three slots, but all are occupied with Materia; two are green, and one red.

"Don't forget, Leviathan, dad," Satomi piped in making her father smile while shaking his head.

"Of course," he agreed, chuckling. "There's also the Leviathans Materia," he said as he pulled out a five-piece gauntlet the same as his; only instead of silver in colour, it was white gold. He slid it over to Chrono where he could see its five gems; one yellow; one blue; one red, and two green.

Chrono looked at it curiously without picking it up, as if it was delicate and valuable, which it probably was… well valuable. "What's the yellow one do?" he asked, having not been told what the yellow one does. He was getting quite excited to learn about some kind of magic, even if it wasn't wizardry, it was still very awesome.

Orphieus smiled. "It's called command Materia. The one in your gauntlet is called sense Materia. It will help you evade monsters, or find them. It can also help you determine what the monster can do, and what its weaknesses are. Satomi has one in one of her daggers, and I have one in my double edge."

Chrono just nodded thoughtfully for a moment while both Satomi and Orphieus watched him with amused grins. Then he realised what was said.

"Mine?" he asked with his brow frowned in confusion.

"Yep," Satomi said with a cheeky smirk. "If you're going to be a member of the family, you have to learn how to fight, and use Materia. Dad and I are the only two people in this village able to defend it from those monsters. So you'll need to learn as well so you can help out."

Chrono just gaped at the two in shock as they laughed at his expression and Satomi took 'his' gauntlet, lifted his left sleeve and slid it on his arm where he was surprised it adjusted its size to fit snugly on his left forearm.

"I'm going to learn how to fight?" he suddenly asked. "So I won't be weak anymore?"

They both smiled at him.

"Of course," Orphieus said kindly. "No one will be able to hurt you ever again once I'm done with you."

Chrono smiled brightly and looked down at his beautiful gauntlet and Materia. He was only a little saddened that he will eventually have to leave this world, and go to Hogwart's, but he knew even when he did, he would travel back for the holidays, and enjoy his time with these two kind strangers, he knew he would one day call family.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**__most of this chapter has been rewritten from the original. I hope you like it and continue reading, as I'll try to update quickly. I wasn't happy with what I had previously written, and now I think it's much better. I've changed lots in this chapter, and lots will be different in others while still sliding along with a similar plotline. Thank you and I hope you had fun reading. I have changed the stories name from Harry Potter: New Worlds to __**Burst **__**Reality**__, which I'll change come chapter 4 (IV)._


	4. Times Calling

_**Burst Reality**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Times Calling**_

Over the next three years, Harry Potter or Chrono Promathia as he goes by a new name with a new family trained hard with his Materia, fire and lightning, and even trained up Leviathan. Chrono often summoned him at the beach. He liked to go out onto the ocean with his friend and summon.

He had also been training with both standard sword and double-edged sword. Satomi and Orphieus, who Chrono had now more than not called dad or father, often argued about what weapon Chrono preferred, which was always' stopped when Chrono reminded them that he favoured both equally.

Chrono was no longer a runty little boy and had quite a few muscles, and quite liked how strong he was becoming. He smiled a lot, laughed, and put his past memories to rest. When he returns to his original world, he won't worry about the bad too much and enjoy the good.

Chrono had even been on a few hunts recently to rid the village of a few bothersome monsters, all of them to Chrono's satisfaction were Hornback- Scavages. It kind of felt as if he was paying them back for the one that attacked him.

He had also practiced some of his time messing powers, but tended not to relay use them. It always' cost too much energy and he found himself drained of strength and needing to sleep soon after.

Chrono got on okay with the other kids in the village and attended school, to his horror, twice a week, but he could not say he was really friends with any. Hunters tended to make people nervous to get too close. However, Chrono did not much care. He has his father and sister, and loves them more with each day.

It was a shame though that Satomi and himself have no mother. Satomi's mother had passed away in a tragic accident many years ago when she was only seven years old.

Chrono had even contemplated going back in time to prevent it, but then he had thoughts like: _if I save her then maybe they will not be around to save my life, then I could not have gone back in the first place, so nothing would have changed._ It was really quite confusing.

Chrono sighed deep in thought at the dining table, on his thirteenth birthday. He had decided finally that he must tell them who he really is. His guilt about keeping secrets from his father and sister was too much to bear anymore, even though they have never even mentioned his past in all that time. He knew that meant they had trust in him, and even gave him such a powerful Materia as Leviathan. He was not even sure they would believe half of what he planned to tell them.

He was interrupted from his musing by the two other family members entering from the kitchen, cake in hand and singing a birthday song. The cake has thirteen candles on it, all lit. Chrono had noted a lot more similarities with his Earth and this one, the whole birthday cake tradition being one.

His father was actually very good in the kitchen. The only one who is useless at cooking is his now 17-year-old sister who is so bad at cooking Chrono and Orphieus do everything within their power to keep her out of the kitchen.

The odd exception being birthdays' when she has either Chrono or their father to make sure birthdays' are not ruined with burnt food. Fact is; both Chrono and Orphieus can cook with their fire Materia, while Satomi cannot even use a timed microwave oven without burning everything.

He smiled at them as they sat down either side of him, and placed the cake before him, to make a wish. Chrono blew out the candles in one go making his wish.

_Please let them understand what I have to tell them._

Then Orphieus lifted up a large long wrapped gift, and Satomi a much smaller wrapped present. "Open mine first," she said in joy. Therefore, Chrono not wanting to disappoint her quickly unwrapped it to reveal a wooden box, upon opening the box.

Chrono gasped in surprise to find a new five-slot Materia gauntlet like the one he has, and he smiled brightly as he saw it was one designed for the upper arm, and then even more brightly as he saw all five slots were filled with new Materia.

It had Ice, Restore, Gravity, Shield and Barrier. He couldn't believe she had gave all these magic Materia's to him. He then noticed a glimmer in the box it came in where he saw six more Materia's. Two blue, two green, Contain and Destruct, plus one purple, which was a Mega-all; but what amazed him most of all was the one red Materia. It was Shiva, a summon that uses ice.

Chrono stared at Satomi for a moment and she just smiled innocently at him. "How did you get all these…?" he wondered aloud.

She blushed slightly at his question. "Well" she began nervously. "You know how for the past couple of months I kept disappearing?"

Harry nodded so she continued. "Well, I went out to find you some new Materia, as it was soon to be the big one-three. I thought I would get you something extra special, plus I had to compete with dad, and I still think you'll like what he got you better."

Chrono just did not know what to say. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and just threw his arms around his sisters' neck and held her tightly, which she gladly reciprocated.

"Thank you so much, I love you."

"I love you too, Chrono," she said back as they pulled apart, both had tears threatening to poor out as Chrono put his new gauntlet on his left upper arm and it adjusted its size accordingly. Chrono and his sister smiled at each other admiring how it looked, until their father cleared his throat to get their attention.

Satomi and Chrono grinned at each other and turned their attention to Orphieus. He moved the birthday cake out of the way and slid his present in front of the birthday boy who thanked him gratefully. Then unwrapped it to reveal an engraved varnished wooden box with a handle and clips along the edge similar to how a briefcase would only it was a lot bigger and heavier than a briefcase.

"Go on, open it," his father said excitedly.

So Chrono not one to want to disappoint him opened the case and almost gasped.

Inside was a sword with a tinted red blade, the handle bound on black leather, which looked as though, if he had three hands he could hold it with all of them. It had a hand guard in deep red that ran the fall length of the handle. On closer inspection of the sword, it looked weird somehow; the powerful sharp blade looked like it could be two connected together.

He picked up the beautiful weapon and stepped away from the table. He could feel in its handles several switches, so out of curiosity squeezed them. The two blades of the sword separated and like a switch blade knife sprang round until he was holding a double edged sword, each blade half as wide as when it was a standard sword, but by the looks twice as deadly.

Chrono was now totally gob smacked as he looked at his new sword/double edge. He saw that it could house six Materia's, three in each side of the handle.

He squeezed the switches again and they double edge switched back into a sword. He then saw his father pull a dark red thick wide belt from the case. He then proceeded to put it round his adopted sons waist where Chrono slid his sword into the quarter holster on his back after putting in his Materia in and smiled.

"Thank you, dad," Chrono declared in happiness. However, tears started to flow from his eyes as he hugged the man he recognized as his father. "But there's something I have to tell you both."

Chrono then took his father and sister from the dining table to the more comfortable sofa.

"What is it, son?" Orphieus asked looking worried.

Chrono just gulped, shaking with nerves. "I lied to you both," he said looking to the floor. "I know who I am. I've always' known," he blurted out.

He was quite disconcerted that neither of them seemed too surprised. They almost seemed to expect him to confess.

Orphieus nodded.

"Please continue."

He did not look angry, sad or disappointed, just curious.

So Chrono continued. "My real name is Harry Potter. I'm a wizard from another dimension. On my 10th birthday I was give the power over time, literally. I can travel backwards, forwards, even stop it, and along with my powers over time I can travel to alternate realities," Chrono paused for a moment, both Satomi and Orphieus seemed too shocked to say or do anything.

Therefore, he just continued. "My parents were murdered by some dark wizard who was after me when I was fifteen months old, because of some stupid prophesy that has no relevance to a god," he laughed at that bit. "So, the killing curse bounced off me and ripped him from his body, leaving him as little more than a ghost, waiting for a chance to return.

"I was sent to live with my magic hating aunt and uncle where I was horribly mistreated. I was left there, and ignored, the savior of the world left to be beaten by freaking cowards, waiting unaware until my eleventh birthday for my letter to a school of magic. Where I would have had to put up with some idiots trying to control me for whatever schemes they have going.

"I have the ability to control time, so that means my age too. So I plan on going to magic school," he smirked cunningly. "Just so I can win. I will not be lost to their foolishness."

Chrono then went on to tell them of both prophesies.

He watched as his father and sister sat wide-eyed. They seemed unable to grasp fully what he had told them and it seemed like an eternity before Orphieus finally spoke.

"Well," he said. "I thought you were hiding something, and knew you would tell us when you were ready, but. I never even imagined it would be such a mind blower of a story."

"Yeah," Satomi piped in smiling slightly. "Okay I really want to see you do something, like, err, stop time, god sir," she said the last cheekily.

Chrono grinned at that and pulled her out of her seat, holding her hand, time froze. It was just absolute quiet, as if he and Satomi are the only moving creatures in existence.

"Dad," Satomi asked but there was no response. She then waved her free hand in front of their father's frozen form. However, she got no response. Then looking at the clock she gasped. It had really stopped moving; her brother is the Lord of Time.

Chrono and Satomi moved from where they were standing and stood to the side of the sofa when time started again. Chrono was drained and tired, though amused when his father was staring in shock at where they stood a moment ago.

Satomi started laughing so Orphieus looked over to see them both; he was worried straightaway with how tired Chrono looked.

"Chrono, you look ready to pass out."

Chrono smiled. "It takes a lot of power."

Satomi then helped him onto a chair after taking the sword off his back and leaning it against the wall. "Thanks Satomi."

She grinned and sat on the arm of the chair next to him. "It was my fault; I asked you to show me."

"So," Orphieus began. "Your magical blood would explain why you can use Materia so easily without losing as much stamina as everyone else who uses it."

Harry nodded. "Materia doesn't exist in my world, well, that isn't my world anymore. I really only have two proper reasons to go back. One is to learn wizardry and the other is to find my other half… a girl. I've never met her yet I miss her so much, but this is my world now. I plan to come home for the holidays'. Though I think there is something wrong here. I don't like Shinra; they're doing something that doesn't seem right. My old world has electricity without completely damaging the environment like this."

Orphieus raised his eyebrows. "You think they're damaging the planet?"

Chrono shrugged. "Well, Mako poisoning wouldn't exist if they weren't. It just seems like they're using something they shouldn't."

Chrono was happy that they still accepted him. That was the best gift they could have ever given.

Over the next four years, Chrono gained in strength and power. He had managed to master all of his materia, and his sword and double edge mastery was simply brilliant. He has a lot of motivation, Satomi will tell him. He was now probably one of the best hunters in the continent at just seventeen.

He was packed and ready to return to his world. He had a large backpack full of supplies and a tent, yet he was quite nervous.

He wore black trousers, sleeveless top, and a long leather coat that hung down to his ankles with a missing left sleeve that revealed his materia and gauntlets.

His sword hung loosely on his back, and his hair was a nest of spikes pointing down and curving round. He was planning to appear at a place. He's not sure how he knows about Diagon Alley, but his instincts tell him to go there.

"So," his sister said teary-eyed looking at her brother. "This is good bye, huh?"

Chrono shook his head. "No sis," he said giving her a big hug. "This is just see you in a few months, for the winter holidays'"

She sniffled a bit as she hugged him back. "Be safe, Chrono. I love you."

Chrono grinned as he pulled back from his sister. "I love you to, sis, and I'll always' love you."

She smiled at him as he turned to his father who was beaming with pride.

"You're a one of a kind son," he said. "Most kids would want to hide from their responsibilities, but you've accepted them… I'm proud of the man I've helped you become… be careful."

Chrono grinned and hugged his father, getting a hug back. "I won't be a man for long," he joked. His father and sister laughed, knowing he was going to have to revert his age back six years soon.

Harry chuckled and smiled sadly as he stepped back from his family. "I'll see you both soon. Oh, and Satomi, go find yourself a boyfriend, you spend way too much time at home."

Satomi blushed brightly but smiled at her brother. She was going to miss him so much.

Chrono then disappeared in the blink of an eye. "I miss him already," Satomi sobbed looking teary eyed at her father.

"Me too sweetie... me too," he said soothingly wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Time for the Homecoming

_**Burst Reality**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**Time for the Homecoming**_

Chrono Promathia as Harry Potter appeared in a busy cobbled street with many stone buildings either side, most of which have thatched roofs. Many of the buildings looked old and well-worn while a very limited few looked well looked after and newer. It was strange how those very few seemed to be near empty, or empty.

"Hey, watch where you apparate!"

"Moron!"

"Mud-blood…-!"

Harry was quite surprised by the rude behavior. Though, he supposes it's not that unexpected, they're jerks and he did just appear in the middle of the street out of nowhere. He could have caused a crash.

"Sorry," Harry replied while not meaning it. He guessed apparate is some form of magical teleportation.

Harry looked around in awe. There were hundreds of witches and wizards of all ages wearing robes of different styles and colours. He shook his head in amusement. He'll have to wear normal clothes under his robes and keep his robes undone.

After all, he doesn't want to hamper his movements. If there isn't a proper uniform to go under the robes he'll just buy a tidy looking suit to go under his. He doesn't want to wear a dress, though he may try a kilt if he had too, but that's at a push.

Harry walked down the street looking at the shops as he went. He noticed the quidditch shop. It's a magical sport on flying broomstick. The thought of flying around on a broom amused him and he figured he'll have to buy one for himself to have a try. It could certainly be lots of fun.

He paused here and there to inspect windows, and he felt like this was his first time seeing a candy store. Sure, most of the shops are grimy in some way, making it obvious that most of these people haven't heard of cleanliness. However, it seems that the grimy stores are doing more business, which seems backwards to him.

It took him a moment to pull out some 'currency' from his pocket. He has been saving up lots of money from hunting missions and bought some gold and silver because that is a currency everybody in probably every world knows. He has plenty of gold bars, enough to last in his backpack, but made some pure gold and silver coins encase.

Looking around he noticed people using gold and silver, but looking a little closer even he can tell it's not pure, so figures that his gold and silver is worth a lot more.

He found it amusing that people were steering clear of the 'stranger' and moving wide around him. He also took amusement that these people do use magical wands. Their 'wands' look like little wooden sticks, amusing him further. He supposes he'll have to get one sometime soon, so he was about to walk to a dusty looking store for wands when he noticed a cleaner one a little way up.

Shrugging he walked away from the old wand shop missing the surprise on an old man inside as he changed his mind. Harry then entered the newer and spotlessly clean wand shop. He used one of his yellow materia so that they think he's just a school kid, but really they won't be able to see him properly. It will only work with a couple of people at a time, and hopefully they won't question anything.

They have wands on all of the walls, on display with standard and designer holsters, and little modification toys that attach to the rear end, and other toys for backpacks. They sell watches of the magical variety with amusing, cool, or cute animated characters for kids, and watches that are more adult too.

He was wowed that this shop sells all sorts of stationary from paper notebooks to parchment scrolls. They sold pens of different colours, and crayons and all sorts of different things for school.

"Umm… can I help you, sir, did you get lost?" asked a blushing young woman as she approached looking nervous and lost. She's wearing an apron with the store name 'The Wand Gadget Shop' over some normal muggle clothes.

"Sure, I'm looking to buy a wand," he said shocking her, her eyes widened. "Umm… is that a problem?"

She quickly shook her head. "N-no of course not, please, let me help you. As you know it's the wand that chooses us-."

"Is there a problem?" asked an older woman as she came out from the back room. "Oh my, is it a customer?"

"Yes mum, he wants a wand," the younger woman said now sounding excited. "I can't believe it, this is great or first real customer, and he didn't go to Olivander's."

"Oh, that's that filthy place a couple doors down," he said rolling his eyes. "Why would I shop there when you're right here? Oh and I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Julia," the older said smiling. "And this is my daughter Megan. It's nice to see that some magicians have some sense. We're cheaper than Olivander's, and I don't like to blow my own trumpet but my wands are better quality, and not just made of wood. However, muggle-born shops don't last long. I had hoped that I might be an exception. They just continue with what they know, tradition and all that. We're going under and fast."

He frowned as he thought about that as Megan started handing him wand after wand waiting for a reaction. "Maybe you're going about it all wrong. Looking at it if you haven't grown up to take over your families shop then you don't have the qualifications. The magical world doesn't have business classes does it?"

"No," she agreed sadly. "I would have liked that, but still looking around I doubt any of them could start a new store without going downhill, or having something completely new that people want."

He shrugged when he suddenly had an idea. "Why not put up some huge colourful signs giving away a free attachment with every wand bought and half price wand holster with every wand for new Hogwarts students. Also, put up signs saying wands from, and then your lowest priced wands. It has to be loud and in your face, drawing your eyes. The muggle-born kids will be coming through as well as other magical kids if they come in just out of curiosity, kids being kids will want to collect some of these attachment things.

"If you want people to buy this stuff you have to be willing to use money to get them in the doors to spend money. This will make that other shop have to lower prices to compete, but they seem to only have wands. They won't stand a chance if you undercut them every step of the way with wands, and you make money off everything else."

"Wow, son, you seem to have the knack," Julia said in surprise as she thought about it. "I think. Since we're going under I don't really have anything to lose, so it's worth a try…"

She had trailed off with a smile as Harry finally held a wand that connected with a blast of golden light. "There," Megan said smiling at him. "Fiber glass," she said as he held the matte white wand. "Wow, it's an odd one that one, lunar fairy blood stabilized in a solution of mercury."

"Umm… cool I guess," he said as he span the wand around his fingers.

"Don't worry," she replied smilingly. "They don't really have all of the powers their myth says they do."

"I wouldn't have thought they do," he said shrugging as he picked out a simple black leather holster and strapped it to his right thigh before placing in the wand. "Well, thanks for the wand and, here, it's pure," he said handing them a few gold coins. Their eyes widened in shock as he left as he gave them more than what he bought is worth.

Harry entered back out into the street with a smile, pleased with his purchase, and knew his materia had worn off, or maybe it never worked, he couldn't tell. He shrugged, it made no difference to him, really. They're nice people, and hopefully he gave them a few ideas to draw in customers. He knows that even tradition can't trump special offers, yay for special offers.

Harry was still quite amused that people were moving out of his way and giving him worried looks. He knew it's because he was the only person around carrying a sword on his back.

He wondered briefly whether he was allowed to display his weapon or whether it was customary to hide such things. He knew within the muggle world the police would have stopped him by now, but here he doubted they would. They all, well most seemed to be stuck in a time warp so carrying a weapon should not be against the law. Anyway, a wand is just as dangerous, even more so in fact, and they let children use them.

Harry was walking around taking in the sights when he realised he did not know where the bank is. He should have probably asked Julia or Megan for directions.

He stopped to think while looking around. He saw a tall man with long white blonde hair, with a boy of about eleven with his short white blonde hair slicked back trailing after him. They both looked like snobs, and knowing snobs normally had plenty of money, he thought they were likely informants of the banks location. Therefore, he walked up to them.

"Excuse me sir?" Harry said getting the man's attention. Harry was quite surprise the man could sneer so hard. He thought he must have had a lot of practice. "I'm new to the magical world; could you point me in the direction of the bank please?" Harry asked keeping his politeness up.

"And what are you supposed to be?" the man sneered so hard Harry thought his face might fall off if he's not careful. "A mud-blood or a muggle…?" he hissed out both words in disgust, but the last seemed to make him poetically vindictive.

Harry frowned as he knows what mud-blood means. Well, that's easy to figure out, and someone called him it earlier. He doesn't really find anything wrong with the word. As insults go, it's really quite lame.

"Well," Harry began losing any pretext of politeness. This man doesn't deserve any politeness. "My mother was muggle-born and my father was pure-blooded, and I'll ask you to not speak ill of my birth mother or you'll surely regret it."

The man laughed darkly as did his pompous son. "Are you threatening me boy?" he growled and reached for his wand, but stopped short when he found the blade of Harry's sword to his throat in a flash of a blink. People walking around moved from the scene watching it nervously.

"What are you going to do about it 'wizard'?" Harry said the word wizard with such dark sarcasm that the man flinched. He could feel the sharp blade cutting into his skin. "Now, which way to the bank…?"

The man shakily lifted his arm and pointed to a large marble building at the end of the alley. He was shivering as the blade was held firm, like a cutthroat razor, the blade held with so much ease.

"The-the marble building, Gringotts wizarding back," the man said looking sickly as he stared into Harry's cold green eyes. Harry noticed the man's son looked horrified and smiled, maybe if the boy sees his father isn't all that, he might not turn into a jerk just like him. Then again, some people can't change their ways', or they're just stupid.

"Thanks," Harry said as he moved away towards the bank re-sheaving his sword in the swift movement of a veteran warrior.

The man fell back against the wall panting heavily as he watched the young man with the sword walking into the crowd towards the bank. He had never met anyone like him before. He was so quick with his sword; his head could have been easily taken, and it made him shiver. He hasn't felt that kind of fear since before 'his' defeat, and he would prefer not to feel it again.

"Dad?" his son called shakily, but his voice steadied. "Why did you let a mud-blood get away with that!? You should have killed him for showing disrespect to his superiors!"

There was only one thing to say to that. It would be a lesson his son may someday have to realise for himself, but he can at least give him a warning.

"I could see it in his eyes. He would have killed me without a second thought if I tried anything."

His son looked horrified at the mere thought of being killed by a mud-blood. Nevertheless, even a great pureblood like him can admit to being no match for a superior warrior, even if that warrior is a mud-blood.

Harry was chuckling silently as he walked towards the bank. Some people are just jerks. He thought the purest man might have crapped his pants, but was glad he did not. Harry really did not want to witness a thirty something man mess himself.

Harry walked up the stone steps towards the bank doors when he saw two ugly looking creatures guarding it, both holding long silver spears. He stopped to stare at them for a moment, as they stared at him in return. They seem interesting.

"Hi," Harry said. "I don't mean to be rude to two such interesting dudes like you guys, but I've never met your species before. So what are you guys?"

The two creatures looked taken-a-back before they bowed slightly. "We are Goblins, sir," one said. "It is an honour sir. It is rare to non-existent to meet a human warrior of your caliber of presence, sir. You are far above the Ministries law-ideas of warriors."

Harry chuckled at the dark tone the Goblin used for the ministry. "I guess you don't think much of the ministry?"

The Goblins shock their heads that they did not. Harry grinned. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I have some business to take care of inside."

The Goblins both nodded and Harry walked in to the bank grinning amusedly. He likes those guys. They're not stupid like most of the humans he's seen around here.

Harry was just looking around in awe of the huge building when a massive bald black man and a man with a black goatee beard and hair spotted him and approached, both frowning.

They wore deep beige robe uniforms. They were with two others wearing the same uniform that was with a man with pin stripped robes and a lime green bowler hat.

"Excuse me sir," the black man interrupted him while he was admiring the architecture. It really is nice. "My names Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is my partner, Auror Mathew Jacksons."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Shacklebolt looked like he could hold his own in a fistfight (against anyone but him), but the other one looked as though one punch and he would be out cold.

"What can I do for you?" Harry asked.

It was actually obvious. The fat little man with the bowler hat was probably important to the ministry, and a stranger with a sword was probably a risk to his safety. Though, he has no reason to kill anyone so he shrugged internally.

"Sir, may I ask why you are carrying a sword on your back?" Shacklebolt asked politely.

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Because if I were to carry it in my hand people would take it completely the wrong way, and I would rather both hands free too."

Both men looked taken-a-back by his cheeky yet accurate answer. "Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the bank and come back once you have taken your weapon home."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "But everybody here is carrying weapons. They all have wands so why because I choose to carry a sword too, do you choose to throw me out?"

The two Aurors looked stumped at the question, and were interrupted from answering by someone clearing their throat. Looking around all three saw two Goblin bankers.

"Of course we are not asking you to leave Mr.…?" one of the goblins asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Promathia," said Harry filling in the blank.

"Well if you will follow us Mr. Promathia, we will see what business we have to discuss away from certain fools."

"Thank you," Harry said laughingly. He was about to follow when the Aurors once again blocked his path.

"I'm sorry sir but we have orders from the Minister of Magic himself to make sure you leave the bank," Shacklebolt told him looking quite regretful.

"The Ministry has no say over who we let in our bank!" one of the Goblins said heatedly.

"Sorry," Harry said.

The two men looked baffled for less than a second, until Harry's sword flat side collided with both of their heads in quick succession. They both fell to the floor out cold. Harry put his sword back and turned to the Goblins who did not seem to care about what he just did.

"If you'll follow us Mr. Promathia," one said as they led the way. "We'll have your business done in a privet office since the Minister is such a cowardly wimp. If he weren't such a corrupt moron he wouldn't have to worry about people wanting him dead."

Harry laughed as he followed and looked at the fearful minister. The other two Aurors with him did not look as though they wanted to be taken out so just stood and watched him leave through a side door. Harry was then led into an office where a Goblin was sitting waiting as the other Goblins left Harry with him.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Wealth through Time

_**Burst Reality**_

_**Chapter VI**_

_**Wealth through Time**_

"Good afternoon, Mr.…?" the Goblin asked as Harry was left in the office with him.

"Potter," he said.

The Goblins eyebrows shot up as he looked upon him. It was a calculating look, examining him, looking for any kind of deception, yet finding no such thing.

"Thee Harry Potter?" the Goblin asked and Harry nodded with an amused grin. "But Harry Potter is only eleven years old, while you look to be seventeen, maybe older."

Harry grinned, removed his sword and placed it leaning up against the Goblins desk, pulled off his back pack and placed it on the floor then sat down on the wooden chair in front of the desk.

"Time is on my side," Harry said cheekily.

The Goblin suddenly looked at him in surprise as he smirked darkly. "I see… yes, there is something unique about you, Lord Potter, and my sensors tell me you are who you say you are. How old are you exactly?"

"I've just turned seventeen," he answered with a smirk.

The Goblin laughed again. "Well Albus Dumbledore isn't going to like this since you are of age in the wizarding world you come into your full inheritance. This grants you full access to all your family vaults. First I have to make sure you are who you say you are, an extra security measure, I'm sure you understand?" he asked while Harry nodded.

"By the way my names Kandahar-."

He then rummaged in his draw for a moment and brought out some golden coloured parchment with a small gold knife.

"If you will just drop some blood onto this parchment it will tell me who you are and your age," Kandahar said.

Harry shrugged and removed one of his gloves and nicked his finger on the blade on his sword, dropping the blood onto the page and watched in amazement as the blood spelt words.

_Harry James Potter  
Seventeen years  
Mother: Lilly Evans Potter  
Father: James Henry Potter_

Harry chuckled as he put his other hand to the cut. "Cure," he said.

The goblin watched as one of the green gems on one of the young man's gauntlet glowed, and then a soft blue glow encompassed his body, the cut was gone. He shrugged as he pulled his glove back on, amused at the goblins surprise. Then he remembered that this world hasn't seen magic like it before, but shrugged that off as inconsequential.

The goblin did not say anything about this weird magic but he was impressed nonetheless. "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems everything is in order, would you like printouts while I fetch your vault keys?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes please."

Kandahar got up and hurried out of the doors. Harry only waited a few minutes until he returned with four sheets of parchment, and handed them to him. Harry nodded in gratitude.

"It will take me about half an hour to procure your new keys. The other copies of course will be destroyed."

Harry was startled and didn't like where this was going. He had suspected that he had some money stashed away, but he didn't think others would possibly have access to it. How can other people have any control over his inheritance?

"Who has my other keys?" he asked.

He was trying not to sound like he's accusing the bank of anything… yet. He has a suspicion, and hopes that nothing has been going on behind his back, illegally.

Kandahar looked surprised. However, looking a little deeper the goblin wasn't as surprised by the question as he thought he should be, but more cautious. He looked like he was expecting Harry to blow his top at any moment.

"Your vaults are being held by one Albus Dumbledore I believe."

Harry nodded and the Goblin hurried out. He wouldn't have expected them to be held by anyone else, but it's down to Harry to look at the printouts to see whether anything was taken without his knowledge or authority. He's all for charity, but he won't be happy to fund the greedy.

Harry looked at the first of the printouts and whistled, surprised. He isn't sure on the currency and rates of exchange, but he can tell this is a lot of money. The first one is the Potter family vault, and he could barely believe his family was that wealthy. If not for Dumbledore's bull they could have taken him and just ran, left the country and disappeared.

It goes to show how magical people can be idiots. Though, he'll give them the benefit of the doubt. He's sure they're not all morons.

However, if his family was in danger he would rip whatever planet he's on apart to protect them. He would walk through the gates of the underworld (if there is such a place) and destroy death for those he cares about, so they can live long, happy, and full lives.

_9,230,890.425 Galleons_

Then he looked at the withdrawals he noticed there used to be twice as much in this account, but two weeks after Halloween the night his parents died 10 million Galleons were withdrawn.

He looked down at the expenditure. It stated that his money… well most of it went to help rebuild Diagon Alley. He can deal with that a little. Its taking from a child who had lost his parents because of the man that caused that damage that pissed him off. He had nothing while even insurance companies got off. He could have had money and a happy home but all he got was heartache and abuse.

He took a deep breath and put that printout on the desk. He sighed as he looked at the next printout; again. It was just over half as large as his family vault.

_5,009,877.998 Galleons_

Then he also saw money missing. His parents could not have withdrawn, and this time six months after his parents' death. Over 12 million Galleons were withdrawn from the Pendragon vault. He doesn't know why it's in his family but could only believe that they're an old family and the Potter's or Evans's are blood related somewhere and are the last, or heads or whatever.

He shook his head with a sigh as he looked it over. It didn't even mention what this money was used for. In fact, looking it over, it all went to the same account number. He just stared in disbelief. He took another deep breath and put it on the desk to look at the next one, which is his trust vault. It should have been used for him to buy things he needed.

_500,000 Galleons_

Harry was not happy to see that it did contain 1 million until just a few days ago. It looks like someone stole half a million galleons from a child. He put that printout down and looked at the fourth.

2,000,998.007 Galleons

Again, money was taken after his parents deaths, five years after in fact. Harry was now shaking with rage. This was the largest amount taken from one of his accounts. 21 million Galleons taken after his parents' deaths, and again, that account number came up, and he near growled.

Anyway, who the bloody hell could spend that much, let alone have the nerve to steal it from an orphaned kid whose parents died to save them from some Dark Tosser.

This vault is the Evans vault. He was surprised as his mother was muggle-born, but looking most of the money came from the muggle world and looking a little more realised most was inherited from his mother's muggle parents.

Harry was seething mad. He really wanted to blast something into oblivion right now. However, he took a deep breath, placed the printout on the desk, and looked at the last one.

This one was for the Black vault. He did not know why he had it, but suspected it might have been inherited along with the others because of someone else who died. He gasped at the large sum it contained. He had heard of Pendragon, but never Black so he was curious, but he was also in a state where he needed to blow something up for this theft, just to calm down.

105,000,000.985 Galleons

The printout told him it was one of the largest and oldest vaults. He realised that's why there aren't extra vaults, because the Black name had survived for so long.

It made him wonder how many vaults they actually have at Gringotts. Harry then forgot about how many vaults they could possibly have when he saw how much was stolen. 1 billion galleons… what could someone do with 1 billion galleons that they would need to steal it from him?

Harry gathered all his will, gathered all the printouts and put them in his pocket. He felt like he was shaking, and he probably was. That is a lot of money to have stolen from a child who didn't know it existed, and got nothing.

He then picked up his sword and stood up. He tried to calm down but he didn't think breathing deeply was any good any more. Harry took a few more deep breaths, but that did nothing either.

Therefore, he roared out in fury. He sliced the desk into several pieces, and then sent several Firaga's at the walls before he noticed Kandahar had returned and was watching with some slight interest, slight fear.

The Goblin seemed to have expected such a reaction to the printouts because after it was over. He just strolled over to his broken desk and sat at his unmarked chair, nonchalant.

Kandahar chuckled as if he's amused as he looked at the burning walls, pointing a finger at them he shot a blast of water at them extinguishing the flames.

Harry turned to the Goblin. The banker flinched at the rage and anger burning in his eyes.

"Who stole from me?" Harry demanded dangerously.

"Albus Dumbledore," Kandahar replied nonchalantly hiding his smirk. He knew this kid would make the old bastard pay, but he also saw the boy didn't look surprised.

"Where is my parents will?"

Kandahar removed a sealed parchment envelope. "This is it, but it has a wizengamot seal. So I can't open it. It's too powerful."

Harry snatched it from the Goblins hand, all politeness forgotten, and Kandahar didn't blame him one bit. He would be just as pissed. He had been quite surprised when he was made aware of all the withdrawals.

He could tell the young man wasn't too bothered about all that money, but the fact they stole it off a child who obviously didn't know it existed until now pissed him off. It would piss off any normal person. If he was bothered about the money, he was sure he would be demanding the bank to reimburse it.

Harry looked at the seal, and then looked at his arm. Kandahar again saw one of the stones glow, a yellow one this time. Then a green one started glowing and Harry put his hand over the letter.

"Break!" he commanded and the envelope opened. He was shaking with so much anger that he had to hand it to the Goblin. "Tell me…! Does it mention a Petunia or Vernon Dursley?"

The Goblin was only mildly surprise the young lad had broken the seal with one word. He can feel the spiritual magic in those odd gems. Harry Potter must be very well versed in their use.

Kandahar opened the envelope and pulled out some parchment, taking a deep calming breath. Kandahar read the will to himself and came to a paragraph mentioning these two people. He sighed. Mr. Potter is not going to be happy if the opposite of what is written here was done.

"It says that no matter what the circumstances are you are not to be left in their custody. In fact it states clearly that if the other possible guardians are unable to take you in you are to be sent into a care home or orphanage within the muggle world rather than be left with them."

Kandahar looked up at Harry Potter and saw his right eye twitching, and his eyes were glowing bright green. Kandahar was actually starting to get a little scared being in the same room with an actual warrior. The young man still has his sword in hand, and the gems on it were glowing faintly.

"Don't tell me. Albus Dumbledore sealed this will?" Harry growled angrily. Though, he doesn't need an answer, he knows the truth.

Kandahar gulped as nodded, worried. He doesn't want to have to explain to his bosses what happened for Harry Potter to blow up half the bank. He already has to tell them about Dumbledore's theft, which is bad enough and maybe worse.

"What right did the old bastard have to send me to bastard child abusing magic hating racist fucks like them!?" Harry hissed out with magic leaking from his words.

Kandahar was shaking a little, worried, but stayed put encase he moved and ended up on the boys shit list. He could see the green gems on Harry's gauntlets glowing faintly along with those on his sword. He had already figured out they are magic and he did not really want to see what would happen if all that battle magic was used at once.

Kandahar watched as Mr. Potter started pacing trying to calm down and was thankful that the gems stopped glowing after a few moments.

"I get it," Harry whispered to no one in particular. "The old cunt wants to use and manipulate me so he sent me to be beaten and mistreated. He wanted to be my hero." He snorted. "Give me some money now!"

Kandahar predicted this so quickly passed him a bag of gold and his Vault keys. This kid scares him too much to do much more than obey. Harry then looked at the Goblin frowning curiously as he remembered something about his vaults and money.

"Why do I have control of the Black vault?"

The Goblin answered immediately.

"Sirius Black is your Godfather. The moment your parents died he became your legal guardian. He was sent to Azkaban, and soon after you gained control of his assets as his heir."

"Why was he sent to Azkaban?" Harry demanded. "That's a prison, right?" he asked while the goblin nodded his head in agreement.

"He was accused of killing some muggles and a wizard soon after your parents' death. I found this in your main vault with your name on."

Kandahar handed him a letter and the Goblin was pleased he put the sword on his back to read. He guessed giving the letter would distract the young man, and was glad he was right. It had read Harry's name and he hopes it says something about Sirius Black to get Harry off his back about it.

_Harry,_

_Our son, _

_If you are reading this then we have unfortunately passed over to the other side. We are just about to go into hiding and I am sure you know about Peter Pettigrew being our secret, as Secret keeper, as to should Sirius and Professor Dumbledore, and that since we are dead he must have betrayed us. We hope you have been good to your Godfather, though your father says to prank him often._

_We want to tell you how much we love you and always' will, be good at school, and enjoy life okay. Oh, and your father said to prank the Slytherin's a few times for him. However, I don't condone that sort of thing. Well, I at least hope you have more imagination than your dad does..._

_Good luck Harry, we love you so much. I am sorry we are not there for you._

_Love,_

_-Mum and Dad_

Harry had a few tears running down his face as he looked up at the Goblin trying to swallow a huge lump in his throat.

"Who was the wizard that Sirius had supposedly killed?"

"I believe his name was Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew," Harry spat in disgust. "He had better hope he really is dead because if not he'll die slowly and painfully, and Dumbledore best not bother me or he'll die too."

Kandahar gulped. He had heard people say they would like to kill the old codger but none of them looked as though they truly would, or could. However, this young man before him looked very willing and very able, not many could claim to have the power or skill to match Dumbledore, but he has no doubt Mr. Potter could.

Kandahar had no idea what was in the letter, but could guess it suggests innocents for Sirius Black and guilt for Pettigrew, and probably that Dumbledore knows about it, but he didn't say anything because he wanted control over the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Where's Azkaban prison?" Harry suddenly asked.

Kandahar was startled. He had not expected that question. He wondered what Mr. Potter planned, and unsurprisingly could not wait to find out. He had a weird feeling that something amusing to his people was about to happen. However, he kept up pretext of just being a helpful and informative banker.

"It's just off the coast of north Scotland," the Goblin replied. "But be warned as well as wizard guards there are Dementors. They're soul sucking demons that suck the very happiness out of the air we breathe."

He was surprised Harry Potter grinned.

"So. I've seen worse. How can I get to the Scottish coast? Can you do that somehow…? I would like to get to the place where boats land for visitors."

The Goblin gulped, but looked intrigued. "I could, but to visit the prison you need ministry approval."

"Just get me there. I'll worry about the red tape when I'm there," he replied nonchalant as he put his letter in his backpack. "Place this backpack in the Potter main family vault after I'm gone and re-name it the Promathia vault, under my name of Chrono Promathia. Then put everything I own, except the Black assets in that Vault. If it's not big enough, get me a bigger one; understand?"

The Goblin nodded. "Yes Mr. Promathia. As far as we're concerned Harry Potter no longer exists, all blood records will be changed with your vault name, sir. Though I think it wise to change to a slightly larger vault, no fee will be charged since we were unable to secure your money from Dumbledore, and I shall start proceedings for full recovery. We'll send you your new vault keys once it has been done."

"Thank you," Harry said bowing his head slightly. "How will I get to the docks then?"

"If you give me ten minutes sir…? I shall take your bag, arrange for your new vault, and your new name to be processed. I shall bring a Portkey free of charge to take you to your location."

"Thank you," Harry said with a small smile. "And sorry about the mess…! I'll of course pay for all the damages."

"Nonsense sir," the Goblin replied. "Magic will fix it fine. I completely understand how you feel and expected a bit of an angry outburst. It's just you're the first to be this fierce about some bad news, but then this has never happened before. Having over a billion stolen can do that to a man-."

Harry nodded as the Goblin left with his backpack. Now all he had to do was get to Azkaban and the fun can begin.

Harry waited patiently for fifteen minutes when Kandahar finally returned holding a copper bar.

"This is a Portkey. It will teleport you beside the docks. Though I doubt there will be a boat there you can use, you will probably have other ideas maybe? To return to the bank if you need to, hold the rod and say 'return to Gringotts'. May I ask what you intend to do?"

Harry grinned and took the bar. "Read the papers."

Then he was gone.

Kandahar was stumped. It sounded like he was going to do something both news worthy and stupid, and he could not wait. Mr. Harry Potter, no, Mr. Chrono Promathia was a very interesting young man, indeed.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Reality in the Cold Oblivion

_**Burst Reality**_

_**Chapter VII**_

_**Reality in the Cold Oblivion**_

When Harry touched the copper bar, he felt a tug behind his navel and felt as though he was spinning through oblivion. He really did not like this mode of travel. If only he had Bahamut, he could have flown, but this was as good as he could get right now. Suddenly he landed on a rocky surface and stumbled slightly to stay on his feet.

Harry shook his head clear from the dizzy feeling as he pocketed the rod Portkey before he looked around. It was lightly raining and there were dark clouds in the sky. He saw he was indeed next to the docks, but saw no boat, not that he intended to use one. He was near to a shack and could see lights on inside.

It's cold, dark and murky, and the air has an unnatural chill running through the it. This is not a nice place and he wants in and out as quickly as he can. He has a bad feeling that he isn't going to like what he sees. These 'guards' already sound like a means of torture rather anything else.

He sighed and blew caution to the wind as he opened the door to find three men, all jumping at his intrusion, and went for their wands. Harry raised his right hand, a smirk on his lips.

"Sleep," he whispered as if saying the command too loud might make it ineffective.

A green gem glowed and the three men fell into a peaceful slumber. Harry quickly found some rope and tied them up. He doesn't want the authorities alerted too soon.

He then went back out into the dark and rain to the docks, and a small pier. The near black water crashed at his feet as if it was telling him to stay, that no good will come from this. However, he disagreed and a small grin lined his lips as if mocking the water.

He raised his gauntlet arm as he saw one of his two red gems glow. "Leviathan!" he called as the gems glow brightened. He had thought about using Shiva to freeze a path across the water just to teach the water a lesson, but then realised that if the water is enchanted it still isn't sentient.

It only took a few minutes as the huge ocean dragons' massive head splashed up through the surface of the water with an explosive black/dark grey magic circle that could make the strongest of mage jealous.

"Hello my friend," he greeted the mighty beast that could put this worlds dragons in their place. The sea dragon is fierce and so huge and powerful that he stole control of the waters as they calmed and the magic circle faded away.

"Can you take me out to sea? There's supposed to be an island prison not too far out, but I need a way there and back?"

The mighty beast roared its approval and Harry jumped on his head. "Thanks… I'm probably bringing someone back with me," he added as they started speeding through the cold water. Harry always' liked watching the ripples of water while riding his friend and summons.

Leviathan seemed slightly amused that he is about to break someone out of jail as they headed towards the fortress. They soon got a glimpse of it in the distance. It is a huge spiral of columns built on a huge rock island reaching up to the sky.

They could see hundreds of cloaked figures circling the monumental creation of black and green rocks. He could feel a chill running through his skin into his bones.

"So they must be dementors," he spoke to himself more than Leviathan. "Dam, I feel like I should have brought a winter coat."

Suddenly they must have gotten too close as hundreds of the cloaked specters circled round the tallest tower once, and then flooded in their direction like a tidal wave, ferocious. Their whaling screeches sent further chilling colds through his body.

He felt a momentary wave of hopelessness, as if he could never win before he heard it, screaming in his head. He had had dreams like this, and could even see the flash of green before his eyes lit up and he shook it off.

"I won't let you bastards show me that!" he roared out as he shoot several bolts of lightning. He wasn't sure whether they had even scratched them there are so many. But it was very satisfying to see poofs of black smoke when the strike hit.

"Leviathan… I don't really want to see any of those things up close!"

The ocean dragon took that as his cue. He raised his head towards them as he emerged from the water with massive webbed wings and massive claws on his black and dark blue body. His mouth opened wide full of huge and deadly bronze teeth.

He roared out and the dementors slowed to spin round like a tornado of specters in front of them. They observed the mighty beast swarming like killer bees, waiting for the time to strike. The energy started building, a small yellow dot between Leviathans jaws and then, it fired.

However, in a flash of yellow light a huge beam of power burst out. The dementors screeched and tried to flee, trying to split from the specter-tornado. However, they didn't get anywhere as the huge beam smashed into them in a massive explosion of red and yellow flames, the tornado of wind pulling at the flames and fuelling them.

The beam faded out as the tornado whaled and bunt like a scene from hell. Harry could only stare with wide eyes, as he hadn't expected anything like it. In a weird way, it was quite the beautiful sight.

They watched as the explosive tornado bust open into ashes of nothingness. Harry nodded down to Leviathan as its huge yellow eyes looked up at him and he dropped back into the ocean with only his head above the water and carried on towards the prison.

The remaining dementors floated around the tower. They were staying where they are and he could feel the chill through his bones lessen. He smirked as he realised they're not just dumb creatures. They know that they'll meet the same fate as their brethren if they come closer.

It took but a few moments for them to reach the small dock at the prison, and he was mildly amused to see several terrified men had been staring at the demolished dementors. However, they looked round to see him; Leviathan's growling alone seemed to terrify them, but then he drew his sword.

"I'll give you only one chance," he said in amusement while they nodded terrified. "Remove your wands," he said and they did. "Now stun each other and I won't have to kill any of you."

Pink flashes of magic flew and seconds later, they were all out cold. Harry jumped from his ride onto the dock amazed they were so easy to get into doing that. Though, thinking about it maybe the huge sea dragon was the mitigating factor to no complaints.

"I'll be back soon," Harry said as Leviathan dived under the surface to wait his return hidden from sight.

Harry looked at the creepy fortress, and saw a door leading inside. He left the unconscious guards on the dock and strolled right in, his sword slicing one wand in half while reflecting two spells before the flat side knocked out one man, and a lightning spell blast a second into a wall out cold.

This left one shaking man to wet himself even though Harry placed his sword back onto his back. His green eyes are so cold it made the man shiver more as the pee poured down his shoes and out of his robes.

Harry made one gesture with his hand and the man threw away his wand. He smiled as he collected the wand of the man he fried with lightning before pointing it at the pee-man, even though he doesn't know any sorcery his captive doesn't know that.

"Where's the keys for this place?" he demanded coldly. The man could only point down shakily at the man he fried. "Then get them!"

He quickly did as instructed and pulled the keys from the man's robes shaking like a leaf in a storm while Harry watched him carefully. He soon stood up straight with a whole ring of keys rattling as he shook. He tried to offer them up but Harry didn't approach.

"Take me to maximum security, or I'll leave you here and release a few men to keep you company," he said wickedly (bluffing). The guard grimaced. "I only want one man. Once I've got him we'll leave and if you're lucky you'll never see me again-"

The man nodded shakily as he led the way through a corridor. Harry isn't stupid and can feel that horrid chill coming from that direction and the two dementors the other side met their end with a fire spell. They burst open and this time he noticed hundreds of pyreflies drifting up with shimmers of greens and yellows before disappearing.

He paused while the man shivered and looked to him in horror. However, Harry looked like he couldn't believe what he just saw. Souls are always eternal, and should return to the lifestream of the planet, or a planet, or whatever, but. He realised feeling sick that these creatures must really feed on souls.

That would explain the cold. Its them feeding on the aura given off by his soul, and these people have obviously been executing people by having their souls sucked out. That's like punishing them twice, not even allowing their souls to be reconstituted.

He probably shouldn't be so quick to judge, but he knows the lifestream of all worlds is important. He's seen what messing with the lifestream has been doing to his other world. It's not nice, the pain and poisonous rains, life born to die so young because of greed.

"Keep moving," Harry said after a few moments. "And hurry up or I'll send you to join those souls back into the lifestream."

The man nodded fearfully. He doesn't know what the lifestream is, but realised it's this young man's belief in an afterlife. He led the way shivering as he witnessed this man's power and doesn't want to be on the receiving end. It had terrified him seeing him destroy dementors and set those things free from them.

It would be quite easy going if you discount the dementors he destroyed on his way, or the sickening moans or screams he heard. He realised these people were really being tortured, and it made him feel sick. He bet half of them didn't deserve this, and probably could have been rehabilitated, but now, he had no doubt that most, if not all of them had gone mad in some way and hopes Sirius is OK and not too far gone.

He looked into a few of the cells and grimaced each time because of the putrid smell. The prisoners are filthy and wearing rags that must have been robes, the same ones they had been wearing when they were dumped in here, forgotten. He doubts any family or friends would willingly come here to visit anyone.

They had reached the high security area in quick time and it seemed obvious that the dementors were now hiding from him. He peeked inside one cell, a Death Eaters cell. The woman was near naked and the room was full of filth and crap.

However, in the tiny box of a cell he was almost sick. It was a young girl, about ten years old. She was completely naked and covered in filth and dirt. Her blonde hair is long to her feet and greying, caked in dirt and excrement. Her eyes are grey and hold nothing, no emotion, no sparkle, and not even hate or anger.

She was a forgotten child, like a wild thing of nothingness. She has nothing and never has. Her beginning has been far worse than his was. She just looked out of the hatch staring blankly at him as if she has never seen another human before, and maybe she hasn't.

"Open the door," Harry spat out as he moved back and the man shakily moved forward fumbling for the right key before he pulled it open and moved back.

Harry stepped in and ignored the smell as he pulled the girl into his arms. He didn't care whether he was getting filth on him, but he is NOT leaving the girl. He picked her up as he stood.

She's so light and thin. He's surprised she's lasted this long, but she could have been partially relying on her mother's milk as it wouldn't have dried up if she kept feeding. He didn't want to think about what else she could have been eating to survive.

He looked to her mother to see her eyes open from where she was curled in a corner with a wicked smile on her lips as she gave a weak nod, seemingly giving him permission to take her out of here.

Nodding back before he left the cell and the guard locked it after him. Harry was glaring at him. "You people are sick," he said in absolute hate. "Take me to Sirius Black!" he hissed out enraged, but the girl didn't react much short of holding onto him, but that was probably instinct.

The man could only nod his head quickly and lead the way, too terrified to do much else. They came across a couple dementors but they tried to flee even as Harry was casting against them. They didn't stand a chance and Harry wasn't going to let them go.

The guard led him around some more bends before up a flight of stairs and unlocked a door. It led out into the rain, on the roof, open to the elements. All of the dementors awed Harry when large numbers swarmed down from the high spire to attack. However, they exploded in a blaze of flames as a huge blue and black dragon crushed and clawed at the roof top of the tower as it landed on the side with its large wings open like kites to keep it secure.

Leviathan roared so loud it shook the whole tower, rumbling like thunder cutting through the rain. There wasn't many dementors left after that attack and the remaining soul-drinking ghouls got the message to stay away. The guard however collapsed to his knees in so much fear he actually fainted straight after.

"Thanks, you came just in time," Harry called out to the dragon while the young girl looked to it, befuddled, or that could be her normal look. "I know you're not big on the flying, not your territory, so it's appreciated."

Leviathan roared out his agreement, which made the dementors move further away. However, Harry turned to see three cages open to the elements, two of them were empty, but the third in the middle held a shaggy looking man. He has a long thick black and graying beard and matted black hair down to his shoulders.

The man was wrapped up under wet blankets. He's thin and gauntly, his skin stretched over his bones. He just stared at the legendary dragon in awe, his mouth open wide.

Harry bent down, careful with the girl as he picked up the cell keys. The man looked to him as he walked over, Leviathan's growls keeping the chill of the dementors at bay.

"Sirius Black…?" Harry asked with a grin so sinister with happy-go-lucky mischief that it would scare Loki the Norse God of Tricks. Though, that could be because of the legendary ocean dragon in the backdrop.

"That's me," the man croaked out as he shakily stood from the floor. "Are you here to be my rescue or my death?"

"Your rescue," he answered with a smirk as Sirius showed surprise as Harry opened his cell door and freed him. "Come on don't just stand there looking like an idiot. You're supposed to scream out 'after ten whole years, I'm free', and then laugh wickedly."

Sirius cracked a small smile as he stepped out carefully taking a few deep deaths of cell free air. "I would have obliged five or six years ago, but I'm too weak, sorry kid."

"Meh, don't worry about it," he replied shrugging. "I guess I've read too many comics."

"So, nice dragon," Sirius said with a small smile. "I know a thing or two, and though it looks different to drawings I know what that dragon is and it shouldn't exist."

"Don't worry about it, you'll learn the truth eventually," he said smirking. "By the way, I'm Chrono Promathia, and I'm your saving grace-."

They were interrupted by a soft growl screech from Leviathan as he got agitated. Harry rushed to the edge and looked down to see two boats heading for the island.

"It looks like we have company," Harry said as Sirius nervously approached and looked over the edge.

"Yeah, but we can fly on the dragon, right?" he suggested hopefully.

Harry looked up at Leviathan as he groan-growled. "Do you think you can carry us in the sky?" he asked hopefully.

The dragon growled as he moved up, climbing with the huge claws on his feet and hands smashing the cells and tiles on the spire. The dementors were agitated and moved even further as Leviathans yellow eye glared up at them, his long finlike tail slashing out at the stone and mortar.

"Oh, by the way, that girl…?" Sirius asked nervously as the dragon lowered himself for them. "T-they didn't did they?"

"They did," he agreed causing the man to wince. "She was born here to a Death Eater. It didn't say her name, but no matter what her mother might have done, she should have been allowed to give birth, and for her daughter to be taken in by the state for the chance at a normal and happy life."

Sirius nodded in agreement as he helped Chrono get the girl onto the dragons back and then Chrono pulled him up with surprising ease. They held on as best they can as the dragon doesn't have horns to hold.

Then, suddenly it jumped back, its wings stretching and catching the frigid air and pulling them up with the swiftness of a bird. They glided backward away from the tower.

Harry lent forward and whispered to Leviathan before blast after blast streaked through the sky. The dementors tried to escape but the dragons aim was true and his shots fast.

The soul drinking demons screamed as they burst into flames, freeing their pyreflies in a beautiful light. Down by the docks wizards and witches tried to fire on Leviathan but their spells just couldn't reach and dissipated. The dragon roared as he drifted around to his right and flapped his wings as he headed back for land with one more shot that hit the water by the docks capsizing both boats and sinking them.

They flew fast and soon crossed over land, flying fast to get away from the wizards. After a while they headed in a new direction, and then awhile later another before settling down in the middle of a cool lake somewhere near Liverpool.

It had been a long and tiring flight and Harry dropped down into the water with the girl. She had panicked to hold onto him, but he held her and washed her as clean as he could while Sirius fell in as the dragon disappeared in a blinding dark flash.

"What the hell?" the man spluttered as the girl was near purring in Harry's arms as he washed her all over, trying to get as much muck out of her hair as he could.

"Leviathan is a summons," Harry said sounding amused. "He just went back home, wherever that is."

"Oh, OK," he replied nervously as he was quick to get to shallow waters so he can stand. "Come on, where are we going anyway? How long have you been planning my breakout and why…?"

"Planning?" Harry asked in surprise. "I can summon a dragon. I only just found out you're innocent."

"You mean you were making it up as you go?" he asked in surprise while 'Chrono' was fussing with the girls hair and then in a swift movement his sword came out and chopped her hair at her waist and was back on his back before he could drop her.

"Yep, that's about right," he said shrugging as he had managed to clean the girl up relatively well in the cool water. "Come on; let's get out of the water. I have a portkey back to Gringotts. Don't worry; they own me and you so they won't say anything."

"They wouldn't anyway," Sirius said as he led them out of the lake. "They don't think of wizards as very justice orientated, which is why they only abide by the laws that suit them… wait a moment why would they own me anything?"

Harry laughed as he carried his charge out of the lake and pulled off his coat and wrapping her in it while holding her. "After you were put in jail I became your sole heir, and with that I inherited your family estate," he said shocking the man. "Then Dumbledore sealed my parents will, giving himself authority over me and my wealth. He's been sealing from me for years. I even paid for the restoration of Diagon Alley.

"Dumbledore dumped me on the doorstep of my mother's sister," he shrugged while Sirius's eyes widened impossibly. "But now I'm more than a mere wizard, so much more."

"I knew you reminded me of someone," Sirius said in awe. "So, you did get freaky dark wizard beating powers."

Harry just shrugged as he pulled out the copper pipe and held it out. Sirius nodded gratefully and took hold of one end.

"Return to Gringotts…-!"

Harry returned to Kandahar's office with Sirius and the girl where the goblin sat with a wicked grin, waiting. "It seems you found what you were looking for Mr. Promathia. Just three hours and forty minutes, I find myself awed and impressed."

Harry just shrugged while Sirius looked impressed too. "We need a place secure and out of the way-…"

"No need to say anymore, sir," he answered with a toothy grin as he threw Harry a set of keys. "Those keys are to a large cottage you already own. It's a nice place, seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, large kitchen and lounge with a large plot of land with everything you'll need. I took the liberty of adding some extra protections, free of charge of course. And on the key ring is your new vault pass card. It will only allow you to use it. If you wish others access to money you can add a card to a certain amount that will be separated from the main vault."

Harry grinned as he looked at the Gringotts pass card. "The card also works in muggle shops or cash point machines. I hope you appreciate it. It is a new idea to start this system. The house key also works as a portkey that will take you straight home to Defender Cottage. Just say home to Defender Cottage and they'll take you and your guests."

"Thanks man, you're a time saver," he replied grinning. "But can I use it from here?"

"Yes, indeed," he agreed before turning to Sirius. "And Mr. Black we shall have to discuss reclaiming your finances once we get the chance."

"Umm… sure, thanks," he replied as he took hold of Harry's shoulder while he held the girl.

"Home to Defender Cottage…-!" Harry called out and they swished away in a blur of rippling light.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Reality of the Press

_**Burst Reality**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**Reality of the Press**_

_**Daily Prophet Special Report**_

_BREAK IN AND ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN PRISON_

_**SIRIUS BLACK AT LARGE**_

_Yesterday afternoon at roughly 2pm an unknown man broke into Azkaban Prison using a dragon thought to be only myth. It is unknown how he or anyone could control a dragon, let alone one that is believed to be the mythical Leviathan._

_If it truly is the legendary King of the Seas then books with drawn pictures will have to be altered. The dragon doesn't look as pictures depict, see below for a picture taken by aurors as the dragon escaped with this mysterious man and Sirius Black._

_It is unknown why this mysterious stranger would set Black free but as of yet the auror office is not connecting this with the Death Eaters or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

_However, Sirius Black, known Death Eater and killer of 13 muggles with a single spell is little in comparison to the dragon and its tamer. It singlehandedly destroyed most of the Dementors of Azkaban Prison. This means the prison is now guarded by a small army of wizards and witches to make up the huge loss of numbers. _

_It was believed that dementors were immortal and it was impossible to kill them, but we have testimony from eyes witnesses, one having been held captive by the mysterious Dragon Tamer. He informed this paper that the man had used fire and lightning magic without a wand and destroyed every dementor they came across in the prison._

_The Minister of Magic has yet to comment but his press sectary has said once they get any new information we will be informed to report the news to you, the public… _

Albus Dumbledore had paled a little as he sat back in his chair looking at the moving picture of a truly magnificent dragon as it streaked across the cold dark sky. He's in his office at Hogwarts alone to his thoughts. He tried not to think about the implications of this, not to mention a man slaughtering dementors, not that he cares about them. If they're all destroyed, it can only be a good thing for the world.

However, he has also noticed that Harry Potter's vault keys were reclaimed, which means the one's he had have been destroyed, and he had a letter from Gringotts this morning telling him that they're investigating him for fraud and theft and that they've frozen all of his accounts, except a small amount they're allowing him to live on.

He can live with his funds being limited as he eats at Hogwarts, but his access to Hogwarts funds has been completely revoked, and they're being audited. It's just lucky he's kept his hands out of the schools coffers. It's really the possibility of having to pay back everything he took that's worrisome.

He hasn't got that much. It could cost him more than just money. Maybe he shouldn't have thought it a good idea to fund his Order with the Potter funds. He should have just kept to Black's money, though now he's 'free' he'll be persuade for that too, if the letter he received didn't include that in with the Potter's funds.

He was only trying to help, and lots of the funds went to help fools who didn't have any insurance get back on their feet, which was a lot of people. Though he wondered why he bothered, as they still didn't get insurance. They won't have him or the Potter's funds to help them out again. If anything happens, the goblins will take full claim over their businesses.

Dumbledore wasn't stupid and made sure that all of the properties and businesses he helped belonged to the Potter estate. Although he took the money without asking, he couldn't just give it away like that. He felt bad for Harry and didn't want to be tormented in the afterlife by Lily… well any more than she will already for the whole ignoring her will thing.

It looks like the goblins haven't noticed the deeds he locked away yet or they would probably start charging rent on Harry's behalf. None of the people the money helped were smart enough to ask for a contract stopping them from being charged, ever, but even if they had, his signature wouldn't have been good enough.

He sighed, knowing it will only be a matter of time before all of those deeds are located and a lot of people will be made a lot poorer. It made him grimace thinking about all of the interest and back payments the goblins will probably add.

The thought made him feel queasy. He should have thought it through more, and charged them. That way they wouldn't potentially lose everything because of him not thinking about the future. Thinking about it, it was only a matter of time.

Then to make matters worse if that's possible, and it is. Harry Potter isn't receiving his Hogwarts invitation letter. He had thought it was because of the Dursley's, but no. The letters keep returning untouched, the delivery owls confused and befuddled. It made him frown. He knows the Dursley's couldn't have sent the owls away, for one they wouldn't know how, and two they're too scared of him to dare.

He sighed, maybe he should have at least checked up on the boy over the years. He doesn't really trust those moron Dursley's. He doesn't want the boy dead or too badly treated. If he is then he might slip out of the light and into the dark. He already made that screw up with Tom Riddle. It will be best if the boy relies on him.

However, if his keys to Harry's vault are gone, it could mean that Harry might find out. This mysterious Dragon Tamer could know the truth about Sirius, and if he does, he might get to Harry too. He's certain Sirius will go for Harry. He can't allow that.

He'll give it one last try before going and getting the boy himself. He'll just hope for the best. He might have screwed up a lot here, but maybe he can find a way to make it up to Harry. The least he can do is convince the boy to waver back payments as a good will gesture, or at least to set up some payment plans so businesses don't go under and families don't lose their homes.

_**Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**_

Harry and Sirius were sitting at the breakfast table together a couple of days after the jailbreak at their cottage after a nice long sleep and plenty to eat for Sirius and Harry's new little sister.

Sirius is convinced the girl is his probably his niece as he could only think of one female Death Eater that would be in maximum security. It made them both sick that the Ministry would be so cruel. She couldn't talk, ate like an animal, and meat made her sick.

Harry had to make her some vitamin potions with Sirius containing baby formula from the muggle world, as witches didn't use it. They added in some vegetables mushed up in the food processor (Harry having gone out while they slept and gotten loads of muggle conveniences, TV, kitchen stuff, etc.).

The vegetables are for those natural nutrients etc., that everybody should need. It was surprising that she ate it out of the bowl with her face in it. She had dirtied herself up and it had taken Harry so long to clean her of all the muck the first time.

He felt it was easier feeding her from a baby bottle, and she was calmer with it and relaxed on Harry's lap. It took a few scans to realise that her body can't process meat, so soon they'll try her on some soft fruits. It would help if they could risk taking her to a healer, but it's too much the risk right now. They'll have to do their best until they can take her.

Harry had also made it clear to Sirius that yes, he is Harry Potter and that he has some godly time and reality powers. He had laughed quite a lot at that as he realised that is how Harry was so easily 'conquering' Azkaban, and how he got the dragon summons.

Sirius had thought the paper was amusing as it had given Harry the title 'Dragon Tamer'. Well, at least Harry thought it was cooler that the stupid Boy-Who-Lived title.

"So, you're really going to go to Hogwarts with Dumbledore there?" Sirius asked skeptically.

Harry smirked and nodded while the girl sat next to him drinking her mix of things that would make anyone else sick. Her eyes are still blank, but she seems to be a little clingy to Harry. She'll have to get used to her uncle as he'll be looking after her for a while, if he can manage.

"Yeah," he said munching some toast as he looked over a letter from Gringotts. It made him smile and laugh shaking his head. "Oh, you know how Dumbledore was using my money to help out morons with no insurance?"

"Yeah," he replied looking confused.

Harry smirked at him. "The old man left all of the deeds in my vault. I'm owed millions in back payments and interest," he told him laughing.

Sirius's eyes widened in awe as he looked over the letter and whistled. "I guess the old man isn't completely stupid… or maybe he is-…"

Harry shook his head smiling in amusement. "I have an idea that might be amusing. As I said, I want to get the old man back for doing what he thought was best rather than what would have been best by me."

Sirius was spared from answering as an owl flew in through the window. The owl was carrying a letter, landed next to Harry; he took the letter from its leg before quickly saving it from the girl as she went to manhandle it in curiosity.

Harry then grinned and opened his letter.

_"_Dear, Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you… blah blah blah…" he muttered as he read the letter. "Well, I have some things to get done, so Sirius, take care of… umm…" he frowned in thought as he tied the return slip to the owl and let it fly away. "How about… Calypso? Like that girl who was abandoned on that island from Greek mythology? Or Pandora the one with the box with hope still inside-…?"

"Are you in for giving people ironic name?" he asked sounding amused.

"Chrono, remember?" he retorted with a smirk.

"OK, OK, let's go with the first one," he said with a shrug. "I already have a Dora for a cousin. Last I heard she hated her full name so I shortened it to that."

"OK, Calypso it is then," Harry said smiling at the girl as she finished her liquid breakfast.

_**Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**_

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter was wearing a black suit with white shirt and black tie and shiny black shoes, and carrying a large black suitcase. He walked into a busy and cramped office building down the back of Diagon Alley. He had to dodge and avoid people running around and paper birds flying all over the place.

He tried to get the reception woman's attention but she just ignored him. He had even done his hair up to come here. He need not have bothered. These people are worse dressed than, he dare not think. He had expected something like out of the sixties at least but this was worse.

Shaking his head, he just walked into the building and took the stairs up to the next floor where he saw loads of reporters at desks with typewriters busying away. He's surprised they even get a paper out on time with this disarray.

He walked through the centre of desks while wondering whether it would be easier, and quicker to start his own newspaper from scratch. He sighed as he walked up some stairs at the end, not one person giving him more than a slight glance. He could rob this place or just pop in his own story and it would get published by mistake.

Shrugging he was going to knock on the door but just barged in instead. What he saw should have made him blush, being only eleven, but he had seen naked girls before. Well his sister that one time, and that one cute girl who was crushing on him before she died of an illness (so he couldn't save her) flashing him her boobs a few times and let him have a feel for a lot and other things. Well she only went down once before she died, he liked her.

However, he had never seen anything like a fat old man with two women (about thirty odd) wearing leathers with boobs hanging out and lower areas on display. The man had been cuffed up to his desk and was having his ass spanked, (luckily still fully dressed). Harry looked to the door, realised that his break materia had gone off automatically, and unsealed the door.

"Oops," Harry said nervously and disgusted, but he could use this to his advantage. "Isn't prostitution illegal, even in the magical world, so you're obviously not some prostitutes are you?"

They shook their heads nervously as he looked at their normal clothes around the room. "And you haven't been soliciting women for naughty things have you, sir?" he asked the pale man and he shook his head vigorously.

"That's what I thought," he said as he picked up a camera from a side table and they hadn't moved from their position through shock. It showed a full roll of film, and Harry took several pictures before they moved, the women pulling their clothes up to themselves to hide their shame.

"Now why don't you lovely ladies get dressed and go home," he said as he pulled out a small bag of galleons and tossed it to one of them. "I have some business to discuss with the Daily Prophet's editor, don't I sir?"

"Y-yes of course," he was quick to say, sweat dripping from his brow.

Harry let the women dress as he un-cuffed the editor. He went for the camera but Harry just kicked him in the gut where he fell to his knees coughing and wheezing.

"Now that wasn't very nice. These pictures don't have to see the light of day sir. I doubt I'll have to publish them, and I'm sure you'll be better off for hearing me out."

He laughed as the man looked up as the women quickly left his office and closed the door behind them. "I'm Harry Potter and I've come to give your paper an interview-."

The fat editors eyes widened in shock as the copy of Harry's letter from his mum dropped from his hand at the man's feet. He greedily picked it up, unfolded it and read, his eyes ever widening. He was licking his lips as he finished the letter.

"Sirius Black is innocent," he said in awe. "Then… oh yes, this will get at that freak Fudge. If we can shed light on-," he paused as Harry laughed.

"The fact Sirius was illegally imprisoned?" he asked whimsically. "Possibly the fact that Dumbledore knows and allowed it to happen. It wasn't even Fudge who put him there."

"Yes yes," he said with a wicked grin. "Both Dumbledore and Fudge, yes, everybody likes to hear about misdeeds, but you're right. We can only put that Fudge allowed his continued imprisonment without giving him his rights of a trial by his peers."

"Fudge maybe a hard target, but," Harry laughed as he opened his briefcase and some large files tumbled out next to the fat man. He grabbed one as Harry closed his case and looked it over with his eyes wide open.

"T-these are copies of deeds that you own," he said in awe. "T-that's a lot… but wait, Dumbledore used your family wealth for-."

"Exactly and never charged any rent, or collected loan repayments," he said with a shrug. "Businesses, homes, property and land, all owing me money; all because of Dumbledore taking advantage of my money and them stupidly not paying their insurance premiums."

"T-this is a lot," he said shaking his head in awe. "W-what do you plan to do with all this?" he asked as he grabbed a self-ink quill and notebook.

Harry chuckled in thought. "Well, I'm of course willing to set up a payment plan with those unable to pay the back payment and interest straight up. However, if they have something of value and interest to the heir of the Potter and Pendragon line-…"

"Y-you're the last Pendragon," he said in shock while furiously writing. "T-this is news worthy, oh yes, stealing from the Pendragon vault," he said with a shake of his head.

"Well yes, he had also been stealing from the Black vault, which belonged to me while Sirius Black was in jail as his godson and heir," he agreed as the man furiously scribbled away. "But anyway, as I was saying. If any of these companies or families have anything I might find of worth I'm willing to wave all interest fees and back payments as a good will gesture. It doesn't even have to be worth the same as they own, but can be valuable in any other way, magical heirlooms, etc., as I am quite reasonable."

"Yes yes of course Mr. Potter," he agreed readily. "That is a lot more than anyone else would be willing to accept. Many others would made people homeless, take over businesses, and fire people. I think this is more than reasonable."

Harry nodded with a shrug. "I'm also willing to sell to my clients; of course they'll have back payments, unpaid rent, and interest if they pay its worth. But my manager at Gringotts has informed me that if I charge at least between three to five times the agents recommended price that I could just wave the rest of the charges as good will.

"I'm also more than willing to offer these people mortgages, or for companies payment plans to purchase their business outright at very low interest rates, of course."

"O-of course," the editor agreed hungrily. "So, now that bits out of the way, where have you been these past ten years. Albus Dumbledore has just stated that you've been living with your mother's muggle family."

Harry sighed and nodded. "That is unfortunate but true. I want it made clear that I have nothing against muggles. In most cases, they are very nice people, but my aunt had been jealous of my mother's magic and they took it out on me.

"I've recently seen my mother's will and it said that she would have rather that I be put into muggle care than go to her sister and brother-in-law," he said as he passed a copy to the editor. "It didn't even give any kind of custody to Albus Dumbledore.

"I have discovered that Albus Dumbledore not only sealed my parents will, but he left me on a doorstep on the first on November. I can only imagine that I was lucky that I wasn't kidnaped, wondered off and ran over, or got hypothermia and died. I had apparently been hit by the killing curse and I don't believe that I was seen by a doctor… sorry… medi-wizard.

"Then, the next few years of my life, well, I can only imagine what they did to me, but after. They treat me like crap, a slave even, beat me for what I now understand is accidental magic, and my bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs while their fat bullying son had two rooms and they had a guest room."

He paused here for the fat greedy man to catch up before continuing. "I don't know how or why the other muggles didn't ever see through my aunts and uncles lies about me, but they wouldn't even listen to their children as they knew-."

"Obviously magic," the editor said hungrily. "To make sure the muggle authorities didn't come and take you from them," he said as he wrote away.

"Yes, I had thought about that," he agreed nodding. "I had kind of made a friend. He was a wizard and told me all about it, but he died of an illness even magic couldn't cure. I was horrified that my relatives were going to his funeral. However, I accidently jumped… umm… sorry, apparated in my anger and I was there.

"I knew what I was, even who I was thanks to him, so I said my last good byes and comforted his little cousin before giving my relative a piece of my mind, and telling them that I know. I'm afraid I didn't know about the statue of security but I don't think the other adults would believe me, even after I jumped again.

"But this time it wasn't me who did it. I don't know how but… he set me up and helped me, but I haven't seen him since that day. He said I won't, and told me what to do to protect myself from Dumbledore. I think he's that Dragon Tamer man who broke Sirius Black out of jail, and he's trying to help us put things right, but I haven't met Sirius yet..."

"Yes, yes," the editor said with a wide grin. "The Dragon Tamer, Destroyer of Dementors, hero to the Boy-Who-Lived and Sirius Black…"

"Yes," Harry said with a tired sigh. "I just hope that Sirius will be officially freed soon so I can get to meet him."

_**Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**_

Albus Dumbledore could only feel sick as he read that morning edition of the Daily Prophet newspaper. It doesn't have a picture of Harry and just says he wants to keep his privacy for as long as he can. However, it does make him out to be an idiot and a thief.

He rubbed his brow as he knew that Dragon Tamer was going to be more trouble than breaking Sirius out of jail. The only mildly good thing that came out of this is Harry has replied to his Hogwarts letter, finally.

However, if he doesn't down play his fiddling with Harry's money at least a little he may lose his job at Hogwarts. Not only that but Harry had managed to find out and reveal his heritage as the last Pendragon, which seems to have people snooping to see whose bloodline.

They only seem to be interested in the two most famous Pendragon's, Arthur and Morgana. He's not sure which himself and just hopes if these nosy busybodies find out that it's Arthur. He might not have been a wizard, but it's better than being a descendant of the most famous Dark Lady in wizarding history.

He quivered at the thought. She would make Voldemort bow to her power. He dread to think what would happen if Harry followed her path. No, he shook away that terrible thought and took a deep breath. He's screwed up enough now so he has to have some luck.

If he plays his cards more carefully from now on he can get on Harry's good side and guide him to the light whether he's Morgana's descendant or not. He nodded to himself as a plan came to mind with a smile. He can help get Sirius properly freed.

It's a start but he's not crazy enough to think that it will be that easy.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Time on the Hogwarts Express

_**Burst Reality**_

_**Chapter IX**_

_**Time on the Hogwarts Express**_

Harry was dressed neatly in a black long-sleeve shirt with the top few buttons undone with some long black slacks with black leather belt and black shoes with his shrunken school trunk in his pocket. He's wearing some tinted transition glasses along with an amused smirk.

The summer leading up to his first day of school has been interesting. It led to a whole lot of auditing whether that's voluntary with some private citizens or like with some politicians, Hogwarts, and other public funded places forced.

Minister Fudge is one slippery little man as he is just about keeping office, but Dumbledore was surprising as he helped get Sirius his freedom. Though, they know better than to take that at face value. He wants to get on Harry's good side, probably to keep him in the 'light' or whatever.

Though, they suppose they'll just take and give nothing. It got Sirius officially set free, and with that revealed the truth about Calypso Black, which caused an outcry against the Ministry. At least little Calypso could now have medical treatment, and though she won't fully recover she'll have a happy life now.

It was lucky for the Ministry that no other children were found in the prison, but it's brought forward some new legislation to protect children against anything like it happening again. There has even been some noise from the public about keeping the dementors away from the prisoners, especially petty criminals with the hope that they can be rehabilitated.

A lot of anger and mistrust came about because of Sirius's false and illegal imprisonment. The Ministry is trying to pay Sirius off, but with Harry's policy of vengeance is fun when it damages a person's reputation and career he's going down the sue everybody involve route.

Harry couldn't have been prouder of his godfather for joining in his fun and games. This put a lot of people in a bad situation – mainly some pureblood families who have to choose sides. It didn't matter to Harry what side they choose but it sure is amusing to watch all of the chaos in government he's responsible for.

Dumbledore had resigned his post on the wizengamot once Sirius was free before they fired him, and it's surprising he's still keeping his job at Hogwarts. The old man is near broke from what Harry found out because of sums he has to pay back.

It had been with amusement that his Accounts Manager, Kandahar has been receiving plenty of pleas from some quite well to do families begging him to waver all of their 'missed' payments. However, some of them have been offering all sorts of crazy stuff to have them waved, none of which he has any use.

The magical UK is in turmoil and Harry loved it. There's nothing like getting even with greedy morons. He's giving his 'clients' plenty of good rates and deals. If they have a problem, they should see Dumbledore as he's at fault and not Harry.

Anyway, he doesn't much care to think about that right now. He has the amusement of magical school to be getting on with. Plus he's sure Dumbledore has some neat stuff at school he can steal.

It wasn't easy getting to Kings Cross Station on the first of September before 11AM. Oh, wait, yes it was, that was very easy, but since he left Sirius at home because people know whom he is and keep mobbing him he still hasn't found the magical entrance to platform 9¾. It's driving him crazy and Defender Cottage doesn't have a phone line to call and ask.

He had arrived by Knight Bus so knows that going back would take too long. He would have thought they would put up a sign for muggle-raised students to make life simpler, or put around an enchantment so the station staff can tell him instead of looking at him as if he's crazy, or at least write instructions on his ticket.

Harry was just starting to believe that he might have to get the bus to school when he lent up against a barrier between platforms only to stagger through solid wall.

He frowned as he just kept his balance and stood up straight. "Oh, nine and three quarters," he said to himself chuckling as he realised its three quarters along the track. "I should take things a little more literal if I can't figure something out," he muttered to himself as he stood half in the wall.

Shrugging he was about to enter back into the tunnel leading to his platform when he saw some fat ginger woman rushing some boys and a girl towards him. He found it amusing that the girl looked agitated while two twin ginger boys were pushing trolleys laughing at her.

The last two boys, one was short, about 11 and ginger with freckles, and the other, older wearing round glasses. He looked like a pompous nerd, the type that would grass on you for cussing after you stub your toe, which is every humans right, cussing makes it feel better, and both of them were pushing trolleys too.

Harry wondered whether they had heard about special shrinking trunks when he took real note of their clothes. You can learn something about the clothes a person wears. It became quite obvious as they got closer that they're a poorer family, but still they get what they need.

The girl is a little different from all the gingers or darker gingers. Her hair is red like theirs but is coppery orange with some red flashing in it as the light caught it differently. She has a white hairband keeping her hair from her eyes, a plaid skirt and a grey tee.

He wondered whether it's OK for him to check out girls his age, and now he's confusing himself. Well, she's the first girl he's really looked at since being back in this world if you discount older women. However, he quickly shook that from his mind as these weird mage stopped staring at him in confusion.

"Oh, sorry," he said chuckling nervously as he realised he's in the way. "I guess you'll want to get passed, well anything for a petty face," he said winking at the girl with a smirk as he disappeared back into the tunnel, but not missing her cheeks exploding into colour.

The big red stream train pleasantly surprised Harry, and it would most certainly be fun getting to ride on one. He walked through the crowds of students saying their last farewells to parents and younger siblings before jumping into a carriage near the back and finding a free compartment void of anyone and relaxed on a seat.

It wasn't long before the whistle blew and the train started leaving. He looked out of the window and grinned as that girl was out there with her mother, her cheeks flamed up again as he waved at her. He wondered how many girls he can make blush that red, and it would be amusing to find out.

He was back in his seat wondering whether he should have bought some comics to read, or a book when there was a knock on the door before it slid open. It's one of those brothers, the youngest, and he looked nervous as he stood in the doorway.

"Umm… can I sit here, everywhere else so far has been packed?" he asked shifting from foot to foot looking uncomfortable, his eyes traveling from Harry's clothes to his made him blush.

"Sure," he said with a shrug. "I'm Harry, what's your name?"

"Ron, Ron Weasley," he said sitting opposite, his eyes flicking up to Harry's forehead but his black hair is long enough and styled in a mess of downward spikes over his forehead and ears.

"Looking for something?" he asked in amusement.

Ron started and shook his head. "Oh, no it's just you said Harry and I thought well…"

"Oh, I see," he said smirking with a shrug. "Well even if I did had my hair up you wouldn't see a scar, it healed, mostly. So, sorry to disappoint, nothing to see but my brilliantly woven hair…"

Ron laughed looking embarrassed. "Well, everyone thinks you have a huge lightning bolt scar. I don't think anyone thought about it healing," he said sheepishly.

"Blah, don't worry dude," he said shrugging. "Me, I'm just an ordinary guy, like a muggle-born I suppose."

"Umm… OK," he said. "But mum says that I should make friends with you so you don't join the dark."

Harry burst out laughing. "That's stupid man," he said shrugging amused that his mum would tell him that. Just looking at him Harry can tell he would be hard pressed to keep any secret. "Dark, light, blah… both are idiots if you ask me, both with their own petty stupidity. I say you do whatever, be nice, be a jerk, choose whatever, but don't label it."

Ron looked confused. "Um, OK," he said before a squeak caught his attention and he pulled out a large grey rat from his pocket. "This is Scabbers, but he's gotten ill these last few weeks. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Harry looked over his glasses, his cool green eyes just staring at it in suspicion as they traveled to its missing toe. "Umm… Ron, I don't think that's a rat," he said while it actually let its beady black eyes rest on him. It was scared. "I'll get you an owl if you let me kill it?"

"W-what?" he asked in shock looking at Harry as if he's crazy.

Harry shrugged as he looked closer while Ron tried to shield it. "Hello Peter, been hiding in your animagi form all this time. Sirius would like to send his love but I'm going to splatter your brains under my foot!"

"W-what," Ron said in shock as he throw the rat as it started growing into an ugly rat faced man. However, moments before the man could do anything he fell to the ground after a shoe from Harry smashed into his face.

"Wow, I never thought to find him so fast," he said with a shrug. "Hey, don't worry man, I'll still get you the owl," he said while Ron was just staring at the ugly man.

Harry was nonchalant as he pulled out a little Hogwarts badge kissed it with a grin and dropped it onto Pettigrew and he disappeared. "Hey, don't worry man, he'll get his just rewards," he said while back at Defender Cottage Sirius was startled when the greatest present anyone had ever given him appeared out of nowhere. He so has to look at sports cars for Harry's birthday.

"Where did you send him?" Ron asked after a moment as they both sat back.

"To get some justice," he said shrugging and hoping Sirius doesn't kill him, but then it's believed he killed himself, but he doubted Ron would keep this a secret. He shrugged; he could probably find some old pureblood mumbo jumbo to deal with that later.

"I can't believe that Scabbers was-," Ron said looking sick.

"So, what colour owl you want, or you can have a cat if you want?"

"Umm, an owl, one that loves to eat rats," he said with a sigh. "That… he'll be going to Azkaban, right-…?"

"Maximum security," he agreed shrugging. "That was probably the best bit of luck I've had all week. So, anyway, I couldn't help but notice that you have a sister."

"Oh, you mean Ginny?" he asked while Harry shrugged but nodded anyway. "Yea, well, she can be annoying."

Harry just rolled his eyes. Ron just doesn't know how good he has life, brothers and a sister and a caring mother. Satomi has been somewhat motherly to him, but it would have been nice to have a real one.

"Na, sisters aren't annoying," he said rolling his eyes "I have an older sister and she's always been great to me."

"But that's older, Ginny's younger," he retorted like that settled things.

Harry would have continued with some clever retort in defence of younger sisters everywhere if the door hadn't been barged open. In the doorway stood a girl, eleven at the most. She was dressed in a set of blue robes, her long blonde hair tied back to her waist, and her cool blue eyes glaring at Harry while ignoring Ron while her pale cheeks were streaked pink.

"You're Harry Potter," she said coolly. She hadn't asked but told him, and he could only nod in agreement. "My father believed it would make a better first impression for me to give this to you in person."

She then handed him a neat parchment envelope before giving a small nod and quickly fleeing. He frowned wondering why his life can't be a little normal for five minutes as he looked to Ron. He shrugged his shoulders looking just as baffled so if it's a pureblood thing Ron's just as ignorant.

Harry shrugged as he broke the seal and pulled out the letter, his eyes widening more and more as he read. "Oh fuck," he said startling Ron. "Seriously, he wants to trade his daughters for the complete ownership of his business. This guys a douche, and that's both daughters, that blonde and her younger sister."

"Why would you want girls?" Ron asked obviously not having a clue. "You should just tell him you want the money."

Harry groaned and just shook his head. "Don't worry about it man," he said, even he knew a little about the facts of life at his age. He also knew that this Mr. Greengrass was not just stupidly handing over his daughters, but giving away his bloodline, which would bring more power to his family, which will be Harry's family, and Harry will become head of his family, or something like that.

He shook his head clearer. He had been trying to study up on all this pureblood stuff, but he found most of it confusing. This tactic to gain full control over his companies means nothing in the long run for the Greengrass name, but will bring their blood into the Pendragon house.

Sirius had known quite a lot about this sort of thing and warned him that parents really would hand over their daughters. He hadn't believed that parents would, but here's the proof that at least one family would. The Greengrass family had lost a lot during the war not taking sides, according to his records.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to deal with this later," he said to Ron while he looked baffled, probably wouldn't get half of the pureblood woes that he has too. If he didn't have a girl to find and vengeance and all that he might have ran away. Though he supposes he can deal with this. Daphne is pretty and he's sure her sister will be too. He just wonders whether he should agree or try to worm-out without dishonoring their family.

Harry sighed while rubbing his head when a new girl knocked and opened the door. She has crinkly brown hair down her back, and brown eyes. She's wearing her school robes already. He expected another letter but was thankful when she went off about something else.

"Has either of you two seen a…" she began to say something looking quite the busybody when she trailed off looking at Harry. "Why are you wearing clothes like that… you look so out of place compared to everyone else. Look at him, while not wearing robes wizards born in the magical world look odd."

Harry was surprised as he noticed Ron's outfit does look odd compared to what he's wearing and that's not because of lack of money. "Wow, I never would have took that much notice if you didn't point it out, but I look good right?" he asked with a grin.

She blushed but nodded her head before blushing more and shaking her head clear. "Well, anyway, I'm looking for a missing pet bat. A boy named Neville Longbottom lost one. I think he's too shy to look himself. It's called Trevor."

"What kind of name is Trevor for a bat?" Harry couldn't help but ask while Ron nodded.

"Oh, I asked the same thing," she said embarrassed. "He just said he liked the name."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know you don't have to run around after some guy who can't look for his own bird… um, bat. If you want to make friends, try something like, hey, my names Harry sit down and hang out," he said shaking her hand and pulling her to sit next to him.

She was blushing brighter than before while Ron tried not to laugh too much. "I'm Hermione Granger… wait, are you Harry Potter?"

"Yep, that's me," he agreed with a smile.

"I've read all about you," she said in awe. "Well I've read about lots of stuff," she said pulling out a light blue coloured wand from her sleeve. It has a cute little white fox on the end of the handle, and she pointed it at his glasses. "Impervious," she said the spell smiling. "Your glasses should be more resistant to things like rain and breaking now, if it worked right."

"Cool," he said as she put her wand away.

"You went to the Wand Gadget Stop for your wand didn't you?" he asked her with a grin while she blushed some more.

"Yeah," she agreed nodding. "The witch who took us muggle-borns shopping wanted us to go into this filthy looking wand shop called Olivander's, but we saw the huge special offer signs to this nice place. I bought lots of stationary there too, and this cute little fox toy, a half price holster and some other stuff too. She tried everything to get us to go to Olivander's, but looking in the Wand Gadget Shop the wands are cheaper, and did you know they aren't just made out of wood, mines carbon fiber, and coloured."

"I got my wand there too," he said smirking as he showed his white wand as he slid it from under his left sleeve before sliding it back in. "Mines fiber glass. I had a look in Olivanders. I wouldn't shop there, it's a filthy place."

She nodded her head with a smile. "I know what you mean. I couldn't believe how insistent our guide was to go into that dust hole. She might have been on his payroll. She tried to force us to buy our robes at this one place when another place a few doors down was so much nicer and brighter and had some killer deals."

"I know, I'm fairly well off but I'm still looking for a good deal," he agreed nodding.

"Exactly, our guide didn't seem to understand that," she said with a shake of her head. "I don't get that woman…"

"Well-…" he began but trailed to a stop as he recognized the boy with slicked back bleach blonde hair and silk black robes entering the compartment. Two huge and brutish boys' flanked him. They could only seem to intimidate Ron and Hermione.

"So, you're Harry Potter?" the blonde boy asked looking at him, and he nodded his head in agreement. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and I heard you were dressed differently, but I can let that go. You'll soon learn how things are done, and that some people are better than others, but I can help you there," he said offering out his hand to shake while glaring at Ron and Hermione.

"I see," he replied while Ron and Hermione looked nervous. "But maybe it's I that can help you because if you carry on like this I'll break your fucking legs off, and then I'll shove them up your ass!" he said as he stood up.

Draco backed up a little as he looked Harry over and realised that he isn't runty as he thought he would be. His green eyes looked over his glasses like ice, cold and cool.

"Don't judge by a person's label Draco or it can get you hurt," he continued taking a step closer and Malfoy moved back. "I may be a nice guy, but that doesn't mean I won't beat you to death for being a dick, now get lost or apologise and take a seat," he sneered causing the boy to back up and gesture to his cronies before they left. He had learnt a lesson from his father a short while back in Diagon Alley.

"Whoa, that was awesome Harry," Ron said as he retook his seat next to Hermione. "You showed him whose boss, but his flunkies are huge, you could have gotten beaten up."

Harry looked at Hermione with a grin that caused her cheeks to light up once more. "Who do you think would have won a fist fight?"

"You," she answered without any hesitation. "I've read the papers… I don't doubt you would have gotten some real strength," she said looking at him and trying to not let him see how sad she is thinking about it.

He laughed as he patted her hand. "Hey, don't worry too much Hermione. I can deal with my past. I don't need anyone feeling bad for me. I've been putting right what was screwed up, and now I've made a great friend…"

Her cheeks lit up more as he smirked cheekily. She then smiled. She finally has a loyal friend, someone who won't use her.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. Time in Year 1 part I

_**Burst Reality**_

_**Chapter X**_

_**Time in Year 1 part I**_

Harry doesn't know how the whole school seemed to have been talking about Harry capturing Peter Pettigrew. It had only happened a few hours ago and Ron had only blabbed to Hermione, and neither has left him for a moment, not even to use the bathroom.

He found that totally baffling as he followed the other first years, after this giant of a man with large brown coat and bushy beard. Harry had pulled on a robe over his clothes but left it undone.

Turning to Hermione as they walked side by side, Ron ahead of him with a plump brown haired boy trying to capture the bat fluttering around their heads he frowned.

"Hey, Hermione, are you just wearing normal clothes under your robes?" he asked her out of curiosity.

She looked to him in surprise before nodding her head. "Yeah," she agreed nodding. "I hear that some others, boys and girls don't, but I don't know why anyone wouldn't. The shop I got my uniform from had proper none robe uniforms to go underneath, but I just put my robe on over the clothes I came in."

"Yeah, I bought my uniform from there too," he said nodding. "I wasn't going to wear robes without clothes underneath. After all, how could I walk with it open like a coat otherwise? It looks cool, right?"

She looked at him laughing while rolling her eyes. "You have your priorities all wrong Harry. I think we're here to learn magic, not look cool."

"I guess," he agreed as he looked himself over before shrugging. "Wow, will you look at how unsafe those little boats look," he added as they came to a stop and this giant man, Rubeus Hagrid told them they're their transport up to the school as he climbed in one to himself.

He shrugged a moment later while Hermione also gave the boats a dubious look before he climbed in behind Ron and Neville before helping Hermione in after him. They sat down opposite the other two, a little cramped before the boats started sailing away with a jerk.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as the boats sudden movement made her jump, and didn't seem likely to let go until they get out. He didn't mind and smiled at her, which again made her cheeks streak red.

He had almost jumped the gun and attacked a giant tentacle as it cleared the dark water, but Hermione recited some book talking about the giant squid being friendly. He remembers seeing something about that in that huge book about Hogwarts.

Even Harry was impressed when they finally got a good look at the castle on the cliffs over facing the Dark Lake. It stood magnificent, proud, and awesome. Hermione just kept staring with her mouth open so Harry had to push her down when they came to a low natural bridge. Though, by the 'ow ow ow' and cussing a few kids hit their heads.

"Thanks Harry," she said looking embarrassed as she held his arm tighter and leaned into him as if she's using him as a shield against her own inattentiveness.

"No problem," he said with a grin as the boats all pulled into a small dock and after Ron and Neville had gotten out, climbed out and offered his hand to Hermione.

Her eyes widened as he lifted her effortlessly out of the boat. "Wow, you must be really strong," she said in awe.

He just shrugged as he led her to the other students as Hagrid knocked on the door and an old stern looking woman opened the door with a no nonsense expression as she led them from then on.

They all looked around in every direction where moving and chatting painting greeted them to School before they were left in a large chamber. He guessed they're waiting for the other students to settle in this Great Hall place he's heard about.

It was quite amusing to watch them all worrying about the sorting needlessly, even some of the rich purebloods were left guessing. He's probably the only person who knows what it is, and the only person who could beat a troll if he had to fight one. Ron should probably stop listening to his twin brothers if he knows they're tricksters, but some people just won't learn.

"So what do you think the test will be?" Hermione asked nervously. "I've memorised loads of spells but-."

He interrupted her with a laugh rolling his eyes. "Don't threat Hermione, there is no test, no need to know any spells or any magic and you don't have to fist fight a troll," he added the last looking to Ron, his cheeks flamed as he was laughed at. "It's not even our first day; it's probably just some cheesy piece of sentient magic."

Hermione and others seemed to calm down once Harry became the voice of reason.

"What's sentient magic?" asked Ron after a moment looking confused but he wasn't the only first year who was listening that's confused.

"Magic that's kind of alive with a mind of its own," Hermione answered as if he should have been smart enough to know something that simple. "So if Harry's right it will pick our houses for us-."

"Or they could do Eeny meeny miny moe," he suggested causing laughter.

Nobody had a chance to respond to the joke as ghosts walked through the far wall chatting, and not even noticing the huge gaggle of new student's for a moment and they startled everyone, Harry included.

He just tuned them out as they talked to the students, freaking a few others out before they drifted off through another wall. It was obvious from his point of view that the ghosts knew first years were here, and probably were every year. It all seems to be a big show trying to impress the new first years.

It didn't take long after the ghosts left for McGonagall to return and explain all of the houses to them, from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Though, she did make her disdain for Slytherin apparent in her voice, which annoyed Harry a little.

He doubts all Slytherin's are douche-bags like most of the books he's read about it try to claim. Also, if McGonagall gave them a chance she might be able to sway some from walking the wrong path. After all, you catch more flies with sugar rather than lemons – well he doesn't think you could catch flies with lemons full-stop.

She led them into the Great Hall between two sets of tables full of students. He looked around with the other first years to the enchanted ceiling charmed to look out into the night sky, and some gems in hourglasses. It's a shame those gems don't belong to Dumbledore because they would look nicer in a treasure chest somewhere back home.

They came to a stop and McGonagall set out a three-legged stool with a ratty old wizard hat on it in front of a wooden podium. Then the hat started to sing, badly. He wished he had kept a materia in his pocket to burn it. He'll have to think about something 'normal' to carry a couple with him at all times, preferably sense, break, lightning, and since he'll be inside more often than not, Shiva as Leviathan is too huge.

While the hat was singing, he let his gaze wander to the teachers table. He saw that huge Hagrid guy sitting next to this glaring spiteful and greasy douche of a teacher, his black eyes glaring at Harry so hatefully he could almost feel it. He felt like he should probably flip the guy the bird to see what would happen.

He felt this sting up against his eyes the moment his made contact with the teachers. It was like tiny little dumper trucks were trying to smash through his eyes and into his mind. He held back from grimacing and glared back as he could just about keep the jerk out.

Harry was gritting his teeth in rage as the teacher wouldn't let up the attack when the sorting hat finished its song the grease ball went flying out of his chair and crashed to the floor. Harry quickly looked away grimacing as he had been so focused he must have tapped into some magic.

He rubbed his brow as he pushed his transition sunglasses on fully to make finding direct eye contact more difficult. Occlumency comes quite easy to him, and he's thankful that Sirius thought about it. He would have had to murder that grease ball if he found out any of his secrets.

Hagrid helped the man, Snape up to his chair. He was glaring absolute hate beyond hate at Harry now but he couldn't say anything, and Harry could hear loads of people snickering. Sirius had warned him about this twat… a does what he wants, jerk, and Dumbledore doesn't seem to care.

Though looking the old man looked between the two before giving Snape a look of reprimand before the sorting got underway. However, Harry did notice that Greengrass girl staring at him until it was her turn to be sorted. She must have been the only one to realise what really happened to Snape, she looked curious now.

He sighed as he watched her go to Slytherin before looking back at the teachers. Snape was avoiding eye contact this time, but Dumbledore looked over. His blue eyes looked to be straining behind his half-moon specs to see through the light tint of Harry's glasses.

Shaking his head in annoyance; he doesn't see how the old man thought trying would be a good idea as he turned back to watch others getting sorted. He mildly wondered what house he'll be in as he looked at the chunky analog sports watch on his right wrist. He was getting hungry and it was near 8PM, can't they hurry this up?

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall finally called his name and he grinned, thinking about getting to sit down and slump.

He took the stool and McGonagall plonked the hat on his head. "_I do not have nits, I assure you Mr. Potter,_" the hat spoke in his ear in annoyance. "_I am also not cheesy, and I'll have you know that everyone loves my singing voice!_"

"Wow, a lying hat, that's new," Harry muttered quietly.

"_Lying…?_" the hat asked more annoyed. "_Says the boy who is blocking off most of his life from my sight… how do you expect me to sort you fairly?_"

"Umm… don't know," he replied with a shrug. "But I do know it's not really my problem, put me wherever you want. This whole trait thing seems pretty stupid to me anyway."

"_Yes, and I won't disagree,_" the hat said. "_But it is still apart of Hogwarts tradition. Though, I suppose, Slytherin…? Ravenclaw maybe-…? Possibly Gryffindor,_" it muttered to him thoughtfully.

"Sure, whatever you want," he agreed shrugging. "I look good in all three colours, but I suppose green and blue look best on me," he said not realising that the hall had gotten so quiet so they could watch the famous Boy-Who-Lived be sorted that they could hear every word he spoke.

"Hmm… indeed, I suppose," the hat reluctantly agreed. "If you won't let me fully in, you choose, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, hurry up now. I don't want to have to hear all of the moaning from others because they're hungry!" the hat suddenly spoke aloud in his annoyance.

Harry sighed and shrugged. "Ok, ok, no need to be so grumpy. Let's see, I've been told that green goes well with my eyes, but I've also been told blue accentuates them or something. Ah, but the Slytherin's live in the dungeons and have that greasy dude as their head so, Ravenclaw it is!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat cried out sounding exasperated.

Harry was relieved he finally decided and pulled off the annoying hat and passed it to McGonagall. She was just scowling before she sighed at how oblivious he was and pointed to the Ravenclaw table. They seemed to start and started applauding as he rushed over.

He hadn't been paying much attention during the sorting but he was happy to sit next to Hermione. She was chewing on her bottom lip to keep from laughing about something, but that didn't mean others weren't outright laughing, and for some reason that Snape guy was somehow even angrier with him than before.

It took a few minutes for the hall to quiet down and the sorting continued. He wasn't surprised that Ron headed off to Gryffindor. However, he was surprised that Dumbledore had looked at him, disappointed, probably wanting him to go to Gryffindor, Sirius would probably be disappointed too.

"Harry," Hermione whispered once the sorting was over and food lined the tables with him grabbing some quickly, hungry. "Did you know you were speaking aloud to the hat? I can't believe how you chose to be a Ravenclaw, because of the colour and it's not in the dungeon. I take it that one's the head of Slytherin. He looks so angry at you."

"Oh," he replied shrugging as he loading up some pork chops, vegetables, roast and mash potatoes with some delicious smelling gravy. He had been hungrier than he thought, so that will explain his lack 'security'. "Well, it's done now, my bad. Anyway, Snape was angry with me for just being here. He was my dad's archenemy at school. He looks quite bitter to me."

"Aren't you worried?" she asked doing enough worrying for him as she took some pie and chips.

"Na," he replied shrugging. "What can he do to me? Give me detentions for breathing. Though, from what my godfather tells me I wouldn't put it passed him, but I can always not turn up."

"And get into more trouble?"

"I don't think so. Dumbledore will side by me because… well. To be honest I'm not really sure what he wants."

She sighed and shook her head before she ate some of her pie. "I don't think I'm ever going to get this world."

"I feel like that too, but I'm sure we will," he replied with a chuckle. "So, anyway, Hermione tell me about this trip with the weird lady to Diagon Alley?" he asked and she was happy to regale him with the story of her shopping trip to Diagon Alley where her guide just didn't want to let them shop where they wanted.

The story was quite amusing and a couple other first year muggle-borns joined in laughing with them about her. It sounds like she would have annoyed Harry to no end.

Soon however, the feast was over and they were sent on their way to their dorms. Prefects led the first years, and Harry wondered whether pompousness is required. It wasn't long before they were in the Ravenclaw common room, told a few school rules and sent to bed.

Harry could only flop back onto his bed and wait a little while the other boys changed into PJ's and whatnot before getting up and leaving while they were half way through changing. He shrugged internally as they gave him looks of confusion and curiosity.

He just wasn't tired so once he saw the common room empty he just left. Maybe a breath of fresh air will help him clear his mind. It always seems to be hard to sleep when he has plenty on his mind, but it's just that Greengrass girl, and it annoying.

Contracts of that type really aren't up his alley. He doesn't feel comfortable with them. It took him a little dodging here and there to keep out of sight and sound of the paintings. Sirius had shown him a map of Hogwarts to memorise, and added all of the secret passages he could remember.

Harry had to dive into a secret tunnel when he heard footfalls, and peeking out saw a teacher passing before he turned to see two surprised looking red haired twin Gryffindor's, obviously up to no good.

"Hey there Potter," one of them said nervously while holding an old piece of parchment with a moving map of Hogwarts on it before quickly hiding it.

"Yo," Harry answered. "So, you guys out for a stroll too?"

"Umm… yeah, a stroll," the other said quickly.

"Give me the Slytherin password or I'll use the maps delete code," he said with a smile, bluffing while their eyes widened in shock. "My father, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin created it. Sirius gave me all of the codes encase I found it."

"B-but it doesn't tell us new passwords…" one said as he pulled it out.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the map. "Hey stupid, give me the password for the Slytherin common room!" he demanded to the parchment.

Fred and George Weasley were about to laugh at him when the map just zoomed round to the Slytherin common room without him opening it and the password came up in green.

"Thanks map," he said with a grin. "Code override, the wolf is under the moon, the dog walks like death, the stag glows with snow, the rat sneaks the school," he said and the twins watched in awe as the map went blank except for black writing asking for commands.

"Delete Wormtail, and Wormtail overrides," he continued and the writing added 'Wormtail full delete confirmed'. "Renew and reset to full default with full security measures." The writing changed to say affirmative before the parchment went from dirty and beaten to perfect white like brand-new. "Command, new default form, book, full override commands, voice control, and voice print Chrono, add."

The twins mouths dropped open as the map turned into an open dark blue leather bound book open at the middle with gold stitching reading 'Book of Maraud' on the front cover (The name will do). Inside the perfect white pages, edged gold were blank accept the writing on the left page in a beautiful Latin-ish script only English, black but with a faint golden border.

"Command override complete," he said and the writing faded away into nothing leaving the book completely blank as he closed it smiling at the twins. "It's more than you ever realised. The idiot creators added quite some functions to this… map, but they didn't think to use them as well as I have, muggle comics can give you some cool ideas. By the time I've finished with this, it will be so much more."

"You're taking it aren't you?" the twins asked sadly together.

"I wish we knew that override code," Fred said. "But I guess it does belong to you, but why get rid of Wormtail?"

"He betrayed my parents and led to their deaths," he said while their eyes widened as they realised who he is. "Well, anyway guy later, this must have been fate. Take care getting back to your common room. Oh, and if you ever need anything come to me. I'm sure whatever it is I can get it done."

He waved amusedly as he left wondering whether he'll get a break sometime during the next week. He shrugged as he just placed the book in his pocket. It should have been much too large but just slid in and he lost its feeling. However, it's now linked to him so no matter what he's wearing the book will come out of his pocket, his dad and friends were smarter than anyone would give them credit, minus Pettigrew.

The map would be useful as he was sneaking through the school but he hasn't fully rebooted it yet. It will take a little work because the map had been designed for the parchment alone and not a book. The creators added the extra features after the map, but they didn't turn it into its book form because they were too lazy to modify the map at that moment.

They wanted it to have a book form as it was easier to hide but they hadn't finished that until half-way through year 7 just before it got confiscated and they never had time to steal it back. Harry's just surprised that everything worked as they hadn't really tested it, what with the map taken from them and all.

It was relatively easy to get to the dungeons and the smooth wall leading into Slytherin tower. He said the password and came across a surprise. Snape was in the common room talking to a group of Slytherin's. Harry gulped and should have brought his materia with him.

However, to his luck, none of them were facing the entrance and it was surprisingly quiet. He snuck in, letting the door close behind him and slipped around a pillar in the dark black and green common room.

"So families are considering this?" Snape hissed and Harry got a good look at a large supply of boys and girls still in their school robes nodding.

"Father is considering giving Potter my little sister," one boy said in annoyance. "Just because he doesn't want to be paying him off for the rest of his life-…"

"And Daphne and her younger sister have already been offered up," a cute girl with short ruffled brown hair said looking worried at her cool blonde haired friend. "I'll probably be next… my family can't afford to buy out or remortgage either."

"We should just kill him and be done with it," another of the boys said sinisterly.

"You will stay away from that arrogant boy!" Snape hissed angrily. "I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore, maybe he can persuade Potter to at least drop any continued interest. Potter has been studying, and I doubt any of you could get into a position to cuss him out, let alone kill him. Now get to your dorms and we shall talk more another time."

He then turned and stormed off leaving the common room in seconds. The Slytherin's were quick in hurrying to their dorms and he was thankful that Daphne was going up to the girls dorms last.

Smirking he quickly picked up a cushion and hit his mark. She started as she turned to see him with wide eyes. She looked up and back before rushing down and to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him round a corner into a window alcove looking out over the lake.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" she hissed at him, her cheeks tinted while her cold grey eyes glared at him in anger.

He laughed before smiling. "I came to see you of course-."

"Well you should get out of here. If they find you they'll lynch you!"

He rolled his eyes. "OK then, Saturday morning, the Entrance Hall, you and I will be spending the day together, just the two of us. This way you'll get to know me and decide whether you want me to accept your fathers offer."

"Y-you'll give me a-a choice?" she asked in shock, her eyes wide open.

He shrugged with a grin. "Yes, I'll give you the choice, but looking over the letter you'll have to choose for your sister too," he said as he walked off leaving her in the alcove. "But I'm much better than ending up with a douche like Malfoy," he said as he left her and the common room.

She didn't know what to think about that, but she would go, but if he really is letting her choose, could she be selfish and potentially lead her family to ruin because of it?

Or worse, maybe she will like him; maybe he's not so bad. She sighed as she left her hiding place and climbed the stairs to her dorm room. She'll have to deal with this when Saturday comes.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Time in Year 1 part II

_**Burst Reality**_

_**Chapter XI**_

_**Time in Year 1 part II**_

**First day of classes**

**Monday**

Harry found this odd Defence against the Dark Arts teacher amusing. The man is whiter than white and yet wears a huge crimson turban on his head. Then while walking back and forth in front of the class, his eyes were shifting as if moments away from a panic attack.

This Professor Quirrell was trying to give a lecture about the dark arts and its counter measures. However, even Harry was having a lot of difficulty understanding him when he stutters, and not the odd slipped word, as he would expect, but everything.

Professor Quirrell has problems, but observing him it becomes apparent that its put on. He's faking it for some reason and doing a very bad job of it. He should certainly stay away from theater.

It made Harry smile as he sat with Hermione and marveled at her note taking ability, as she seemed able to decipher the stuttered word. He supposes he could too if the teacher weren't also boring him into a stupor. How can one man be that boring?

Harry shook his head clear as he watched the shifty professor. He'll have to keep a very close eye on him. He's obviously up to no good. He's certain that Dumbledore must know this guy is up to something. It could be something to do with that horrible death awaiting on the third floor.

Dumbledore had warned them that the third floor corridor is off-limits to anyone not wanting to die a horrible death. He doesn't know what Dumbledore would be doing putting something in the castle that might want to kill them. Then, nobody knows why Dumbledore does the stupid things he does.

Harry just has to look out for whom he can. It's the least he can do while this is partially his home. Dumbledore maybe stupid at times but Harry's certain he has a reason for everything he does, and doesn't want to hurt anyone. If he thinks it's the right thing to do he'll do it no matter what others say.

He's sure that Dumbledore would probably listen to him, but the old man most likely wouldn't tell him what's going on no matter what he offers. The old man is stubborn, that's for sure.

Harry sighed as the fake-stutter box finished a twenty-minute lecture in one hour fifty minutes leaving them to read the first chapter of their books while waiting for the morning bell.

"He seems a little much," Hermione said once the talking started. She actually looked mentally drained, and she had been so happy and eager before the class started.

"You mean the fact he's boring or that he should play some taped lectures if he's going to 'stutter' every word?"

"Now you mention it that stutter does seem really put on," she agreed frowning as she looked at the teacher sitting nervously at his desk and watching them all like they're about to attack. "There is something really odd about that man."

"I know, but what gets me is Dumbledore," he said startling her; she looked to him, confused. "I mean, I know we shouldn't discriminate against people with disabilities, but this is a teacher. Teachers shouldn't have such speech impediments as they need to talk to their students. This dams our education no matter how knowledgeable he might be."

She nodded her agreement after a little thought. "I think you're right. If he was in a wheelchair or something it would be perfectly fine, but having such huge communication problems should have been a red flag against hiring him. I would have thought that good communication would be a must for a teacher."

"Yeah, but," Harry shrugged. "I don't know how the magical world works with this. Do teachers in the magical world even have to be qualified? Maybe Dumbledore can choose whoever he wants?"

Hermione shivered and looked like that would be an affront to her. "I don't know, but I hope not. I would be happier knowing that I have qualified teacher's thank you very much Harry."

He grinned and laughed. "Well, Dumbledore is an oddball."

"He's not that much of an…" she trailed off as she looked to Quirrell. "OK, he might be that much of an oddball."

"See, I guess I'm rubbing off on you," he replied. "I think Dumbledore always has a reason for whatever he does, but that doesn't mean it's a good reason. I heard that this job is cursed, and for the past twenty odd years nobody has lasted more than a year."

"Well, whatever reason Dumbledore has let's hope it's over next year," she said rolling her eyes. "If the job really is cursed, I suppose we'll have another teacher next year, let's hope he doesn't have an over the top stutter."

"We can only hope, Hermione, we can only hope," he said laughing. "But we might have some corny little poser next who would be stupid enough to set a bunch of dark creatures free."

She couldn't help but quiver at the thought while he laughed. "Harry, please, I would rather the stutter than incompetence."

He couldn't help but laugh more. In fact, lots of students were laughing and joking and ignoring their assigned defence books. However, the 'teacher' was just sitting with a shifty look as his eyes darted around.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure Dumbledore can't screw up two years in a row," he tried reassuring her but she looked as doubtful as he felt.

"But maybe the curse has scared any real teachers away?" she suggested in a hushed whisper.

"You have a point," he readily agreed. "I've noticed that the magical people can be very superstitious."

"Well, when you live in a world of ghosts and magic-," Hermione said with a small grin. "After a while I might even start believing in some freaky things, but then those freaky things might be real."

"They probably are," he said smirking. "I've already seen some ghosts and wizards. I wonder whether the lake has some merpeople, or the forest has centaurs and elves."

"Hmm, it might have," she said thoughtfully. "Oh wait, I read that centaurs live in the forest, but I can't remember any mention of merpeople in Hogwarts. A. History."

"Oh yeah, come to think of it I read that too," he agreed with a grin. "I had been reading that in the evenings before bed so I was a little drowsy sometimes, so I might have missed some bits or skimmed over."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't read while sleepy, silly," she playfully reprimanded. "That's how you end up reading something but not fully taking it in. We're Ravenclaw's. We have to keep up our reputation as the smarty-pants."

Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Being smart isn't just about books and reading. It's about gaining knowledge and using that knowledge. It's about understanding and experimentation. But, we all have other qualities too."

She nodded as she thought that over. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed just as the break bell rang.

The whole class was relieved as they dumped their books into their bags and quickly got up while Quirrell was stuttering something that they ignored. If he can't gain their full attention why should they wait? Sure he's the 'teacher', but if he can't control a few first years Ravenclaw's then that's his problem.

Harry and Hermione were among the babble of other first years fighting to leave the class and in a hurry, which is unusual for Ravenclaw, but this wouldn't be the first and last class to flee on the bell.

_**Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**_

**Tuesday**

Harry had not thought that a class could be any worse than Quirrell's class. However, that was before he was sitting in a class next to Hermione with an old ghost teacher droning on about something to do with goblins.

He's not sure, but it seems like these goblins had every right to be angry with humans. He has zoned out so many times that he's not sure the bell hadn't gone yet, but looking at his watch he realised it's only been half an hour. He wishes Dumbledore wouldn't hire these 'people'.

The class is so boring that he isn't the only one looking as if they wanted to kill themselves, or take a really long nap. He sighed as he looked to his friend to see her actually taking notes. She's the only one, and he found it amazing. If someone had just thought to trap Voldemort in this class for a whole day, he would have killed himself, or maybe they did and he killed Binns.

If he was ever headmaster of Hogwarts he would have just ignored this guy and gotten a new teacher. He bets Dumbledore doesn't even pay him. He also wonders why this ghost is so oblivious to the world around him when the others seem too lively.

He shrugged, but that brought about other thoughts. Since ghosts are just magical imprints on the world, do real spirits/souls ever linger? He hopes not, but there are infinite over worlds where things like that might be true. He has enough to deal with, with imprints of boring old men droning on about goblins and wizards warring with each other.

Lessons haven't been that promising yet, but he can only hope. He turned to Hermione as she suddenly stopped writing notes with a frown as she looked over what she had written.

"Harry, umm…" she leaned closer looking concerned as she whispered. "He just went back to the beginning of the lesson and started all over again."

Harry looked at her dubiously as he took her notebook and went to the beginning. Tuning into the teacher his eyes widened in surprise, but nobody else seemed to notice, as he was so boring.

"Wow," he whispered back, confused. "I didn't think a teacher could possibly be worse than Quirrell. You don't think he just repeats this over and over for all classes do you?"

She looked around at all of the sleepy and zoned out students before answering. "Well, if the other classes are this inattentive I wouldn't be surprised."

"No way," Harry said shaking his head, but he doubted his own doubt. "I'm sure somebody would notice if all he did was repeat the same thing about goblins over and over."

"He had almost made me zone out a few times," she retorted. "I only kept myself focused because I didn't want to admit that a class could be worse than Defence against the Dark Arts with Quirrell."

"Well, I admit that I would rather Quirrell's stuttering," he said with a smile. "I can't believe this ghost, look, word for word… hey wow, you're really good at taking dictation."

"I wouldn't be if I bought those quills," she said rolling her eyes as she flicked him on the nose with her pen. "I'm glad I and the others forced that woman to take us to the decent shops or I would never be able to keep up."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "So, anyway, do you want to leave and see whether he cares? He didn't even take roll call. I don't want to hang out in a class that doesn't teach me anything. I might as well hang out in the library and read some history books."

"We can't just walk out Harry," she replied worriedly. "What is he does notice?"

He couldn't help but shrug while looking confident and packed up his schoolbag with his history book. She then watched him stand up and walk across the room without the teacher making a motion that he noticed, and then opened the door and left loads of gawking Ravenclaws as they noticed.

It took Hermione a few moments to catch up with him with her book bag out of breath, a look of amazement on her face.

"I-I can't believe he didn't even acknowledge us leaving," she said with a look as if she had committed a casino robbery. "I-I've never bunked off of a class before," she said looking around shiftily for teachers to catch them bunking off class.

"Hermione-baby," he said putting on a 60's American gangster accent. "Don't be so dramatic. What's the worst that could happen? A stint in detention? Ah, forget about it!" he said with some wild gestures.

She couldn't help but burst out into laughter. "You are one crazy wizard," she said smiling while he chuckled.

"One person's crazy is another's interesting," he retorted smirking. "Anyway, come on, that ghost could kill with his boring-factor. I'm surprised students and parents haven't complained, but then I would have to wonder whether Dumbledore would do anything."

"I don't know," she agreed. "Maybe no one had cared too much. He makes history so boring that they might just like the nap."

"Well everybody likes a nice long nap," he replied smiling at her. "But I would also like to learn something about history," he said leading her into the library. "This is the best bet for getting some real education when the teacher is a moron or inattentive rerun."

She looked nervous as the librarian looked over, the stern woman gave them looks of suspicion but otherwise left them to pick out some history books and find a table to read together.

Harry had been tempted to look up something on the truths about Camelot, (as it has to be interesting), but changed his mind. He doesn't want to jump ahead. Plus he wants to see whether these goblin rebellions were really that special that the history ghost would repeat it over and over.

It turns out that the goblin rebellions are just as boring as Binns makes them out to be. In fact, they're even more so. Though, looking at the book he realised that the author is just really boring. He hopes that it's just a very few history writers that are boring or he'll just have to give up and go and live the history for himself and write something interesting himself.

"Maybe we were being too judgmental," Hermione agreed with his thoughts looking over a book just like his. "This rebellion does sound like it could drain the life out of someone. Maybe that's how Binns died," she said grimacing as the librarian 'shushed' them.

"I wouldn't be surprised," he replied, amused while he lowered his voice. He doesn't get why the woman cares about talking when nobody else is around, and he wonders whether she'll tell on them later.

She smiled as they settled down to read. This way they could claim to have actually been working if caught, and they can still tell any teacher about Binns's repeat lessons.

_**Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**_

**Wednesday**

This was more like it, Harry though in relief. It's a good first class, transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She talked about her subject for twenty odd minutes before she was happy to have them draw their wands for some practical application.

She handed out matchsticks to everyone in the class, and they were to use the spell she showed them to turn it into a silver pointed sewing needle. Harry found it quite amusing as he watched the other students trying and failing. However, listening it seemed to be the pronunciation that was failing them, not that he was doing much better.

He figured for an ancient people who mainly use Latin for magical casts would have Latin class to help with things like that, but that seems like too much to ask when they have a useless class like History of Magic.

It had been hopeful that he would get everything straightaway. It took him three attempts before he did get it down only because of his freaky know every language ability he has going on.

Hermione had given him an annoyed look as his matchstick changed into a perfect silver coloured sewing needle. He couldn't help but smirking at her as he helped her say the word correctly.

She was close by the end of the lesson, but only he got the whole thing. They left together, Hermione pouting at him.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Hermione," he reprimanded her playfully. "I can, umm, just read the Latin better."

"I wish I could," she mumbled with a sigh.

_**Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**_

**Thursday**

Potions… Harry really didn't want to attend the class with the Slytherin's, or at all, but Hermione dragged him along anyway. Snape looked at everyone with hate as he opened his class door to let them in, but he looked even more hateful as he looked to Harry.

Harry would have loved to smack him in the face but he just went to take a seat without thinking about it. He had lost Hermione while grabbing his seat and it took a few moments to notice her on the other side of the class looking at him worried. He looked around in surprise to see that Slytherins surrounded him and all of the Ravenclaws are on the other side.

He shrugged when a tiny Slytherin girl with her black hair in a bob sat next to him, glaring so hard that it looked like she was trying to burn him with laser vision. He remembers her trying to hang off of Malfoy's arm all the time, to his annoyance.

Sighing did nothing to dissuade her glare. It was as if she blamed him for the seating arrangements. Though, it probably was his fault that he didn't realised the Slytherins probably wanted this side to themselves.

He then gave her a nervous smile and her glare just made her seem meaner. He's sure she's pretty in that mousy kind of way if only she stopped giving him that look of hate.

Then Snape went on to tell them that he hates them and that they're all going to be useless idiots. Well, he might as well have. Harry can read between the lines. Anyway, Snape pretty much called them all dunderheads at the end of his little speech.

"Potter – our new celebrity," he spoke in a drawl as if anything else to them is beneath him. "Maybe you can be the first to answer a question for me?" he asked but awaited no answered. "Why is it that when your whole house sits the other side do you feel it your need to bother my Slytherins by sitting there?"

Harry was a little startled by the question while the Slytherins snickered. "I don't see a problem Professor, unless you promote racism and segregation, sir," he responded to the grease-balls shock. "I don't much mind having umm…" he looked at her in thought. "I think her names Pansy. Well anyway, I don't mind having her as a lab partner," he said shrugging.

Snape just continued glaring, but that was nothing to Pansy's glare. "Very well," he reluctantly said. "But maybe you can answer something else? What could you make with ash wood extract bound in eucalyptus leaves?"

"Did you just make that up?" he couldn't help but ask.

Snape sneered smugly. "Well, it seems fame isn't everything," he said allowing the Slytherins to laugh

"I couldn't agree more," he agreed shocking them. "But it's just as well I'm rich and good looking too," Harry couldn't help but say, which shut up the laughing, except a few silent snickers from Ravenclaws.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for being bigheaded Potter," the greasy man hissed out. "Now, instructions are on the bored, get on with it!" he hissed as he flicked his wand at the blackboard and the writing appeared before he sat at his desk and picked up the morning paper.

The class wasn't very noisy as they got underway, but they talked. Harry glared at the teacher confused by his lack of teaching. He wondered why he was even a little surprised by this.

He looked to Pansy to see her getting prepared with the cauldron on their desk. He wondered why they would put a cauldron in their supply list if they get a school one anyway. It's not like they should be trusted to make potions outside of class, they're dangerous enough with wands.

He shrugged as he looked to his partner as she did everything in her power to ignore him. He found it amusing to annoy her as much as possible, which got some super-glares. It was funny how one tiny first year girl could glare so hard. She must have practiced at home in a mirror. He can actually imagine her sitting in front of a vanity mirror glaring hatefully at herself until she found the right effect.

It wasn't too bad partnering with Pansy. He's certain that most of the other Slytherin's would have been continuous douches. So he'll count himself lucky she pulled the short straw.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said as she went to add something to their cauldron. She looked at him, annoyed, but her expression questioned him. "The book says that if we do the potion will start reversing, and instead of curing boils it will give them," he said looking over one of his potion books.

He had bought the standard potion book from the bookstore, but he had also found his mother's old potions books, with many other spell books. His mother's book(s) have hundreds if not thousands of different tips on the subject each, and he'll be inclined to trust it since she got O's in both her OWL's (ordinary wizarding level exams) and her NEWT's (nastily exhausting wizarding test) for pretty much everything.

"Don't be stupid, Potter," she said as she looked at his book as it looks like the normal one to her. Harry's hiding it under an illusion because he doesn't want to have to beat Snape if he tries to take it. He already knows about that greasy freak chasing his mother, which makes him feel sick.

Harry has already been reading up on a few magic's to rework all of the additions into the book 'whole' so he can add the whole thing to his 'special' book at some time. His mother must have been a genius or something close because she had even altered and added things too all of her schoolbooks.

"That ingredient is a catalyst, and it will clash with the mole hair," he retorted pointing to the tiny explanation next to the ingredient list, which his mother had marked out in his book with red ink. "It needs the bat dust first or it will be ruined and we might as well give up."

She looked at the book, her face getting closer, and she wasn't the only one as Tracey Davis was behind with Daphne Greengrass and stopped doing the same thing as she looked closer at her book. It probably said that on the blackboard but the smoke from the cauldrons was making visibility poor.

Pansy sulked as she put the ingredient back down and placed in the bat dust instead before stirring a few times in each direction, and then adding in the final ingredient. The liquid turned a vivid yellow colour like the book said and was done.

The class was over faster than defence and history had been. But then watching Pansy's glares was fun, and as the saying goes, time moves when you're having fun. Then again, he could just give time a little nudge during his boring and useless lessons.

Shrugging, Harry bottled and labeled up some potion after Pansy and he wasn't surprised when he placed his down on the teacher's desk that it suddenly flew off and smashed on the floor.

"Oh dear Potter, it looks like you'll be getting a zero," Snape said with a smug smirk.

However, Harry just shrugged while smiling and leant over onto the desk. "No problem Professor. After all, I don't give a dam about your lessons, but pull that shit again and I'll see to it that your pathetically miserable life becomes a whole lot more miserable!"

"Are you threatening me?" he demanded, enraged.

"No Professor," he answered with a polite smile. "I'm promising you. I'm not like all of these sheep who will let you get away with whatever you want because Dumbledore vouches for you. Me… I shall bring down a hall storm, and you will be nothing but a greasy smudge at my feet. Speak to me like that again, Snape, and that's it, my patience gone!"

He then stood up still smiling as he moved back to his desk and grabbed his belongings before leaving passed all of the stupefied students. Snape didn't speak or stop him leaving early, but he could feel his heated glare on his back.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	12. Time in Year 1 part III

_**Burst Reality**_

_**Chapter XII**_

_**Time in Year 1 part III**_

Harry found the business with Snape quite satisfying as he left the dungeons as the end of day bell rang and he found his way to Dumbledore's office. It amused him that the gargoyle door jumped aside for him in eagerness, and without a password. This is good; Dumbledore must have ordered it too. He feels honoured, but please, note the sarcasm.

It didn't seem worth knocking so just barged in. He must have actually caught the old man off guard as he walked into the office. There had been an argument going on between the Minister of Magic, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and a greying blonde haired woman, Amelia Bones.

"Oh, sorry, please don't mind me," Harry said with a smile. "I'm always up for watching a good argument. Maybe I could offer my opinion into the matter?"

"No, no, its quite alright, Mr. Potter," the old man said from behind his desk smiling. "Its nothing to concern yourself with-."

"It has everything to do with him!" Fudge spat out in annoyance before turning to Harry with a forced smile. "Mr. Potter, its about all of these debts. Can't we all come to a more, economical agreement? It has been affecting the Ministry itself.

"And we have a whole influx of lesser and lower houses in so much need that they have little choice but to apply for bankruptcy, which is leaving the Ministry out of pocket. I'm having to cut budgets left right and centre. The larger and older houses are OK for now. They have something to offer up or can afford any repayments, or to buy out completely with a new mortgage, but-."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and that's my problem how?" he asked, amused. "I didn't get them into debt, Dumbledore here did, so its not my problem. I've been more than reasonable. I've already agreed to so much leeway.

"I'll tell you what," Harry changed tacked as an idea cropped up. He wasn't going to do this until a little later, but if it gets Fudge off his back. "Those 'lesser' and 'lower' families with small businesses or homes worth my time… if they go to my manager I can buy them out to pay off their debts. After all, I don't want to make anyone homeless, or take food from their mouths. I've already done much more than others would in my position. They can stay on and rent homes and continue working for their, I mean my businesses as employees."

Fudge sighed as he thought it over. "I guess that's all we can get out of you?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I can't just go and let it drop. That's the key to fanatical ruin."

"Good, now you've finished," Amelia interrupted as she handed Harry an official looking envelope.

"This is what I think it is isn't it?" he asked as it looked so familiar.

"You've been through this with someone else already?" she asked in surprise.

"Greengrass's," he agreed shrugging as he opened the letter and just skimmed through it with a sigh. "OK, does your umm… niece know about this?"

"Yes, I have discussed it with her," she agreed. "I let her choose. It's either this or dishonoring our family. She agreed once I informed her that you are not ugly nor… fat."

"Great to know she has her priorities straight," he said chuckling as they would probably be his main worries too. "So, you were arguing over this?"

"Professor Dumbledore and I thought it best they wait until the weekend," McGonagall said. "Though, Madam Bones was agreeable, Mr. Fudge felt his time was more important than your school education."

"I see," he said with a shrug. "Maybe next time Minister it might be nice to call first and arrange a meeting time that suits both of us," he said before turning to Dumbledore. "Anyway, I haven't got all day Professor. I came to make a complaint about Severus Snape. He was nothing but malicious to me during my first lesson, not to mention how rude he was to all the students.

"Then, after I had bottled my potion and placed it on his desk, he willfully knocked it off, and smiled while telling me my score shall be zero," he said before moving closer, no longer smiling. "If you don't sort that filthy pretender out, I'll go above your head and deal with it my way."

Dumbledore sighed as he straightened up. "Now, now Mr. Potter, I'm sure it was a-."

"Misunderstanding?" he asked as his eyes scanned over a stone basin in a corner. "Then why don't the three of you have a look of my memory and see whether you believe it's all a misunderstanding then?" he suggested as he gestured the basin.

"Now I don't think that will be necessary," Dumbledore said nervously.

"I do," McGonagall said quickly. She hadn't ever had a chance to see Snape's teaching, even with the rumours of his lack of teaching talent Dumbledore hasn't bothered to look into it.

"I'm interested too," Amelia agreed. "After all, this is a man that is to teach my niece, and if this is true I want to see as Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

"OK, I have a few minutes spare," the Minister said, curious.

Harry smiled as he drew his wand and placed the tip to his head. "I have one at home," he answered the unasked question as he pulled away the silvery substance, walked it to the bowl, and placed it in before swirling it around and gesturing them.

He watched amused as they each touched the silver and stood motionless for several minutes before coming 'back', shaking away a fog from their minds. Dumbledore looked pale, and McGonagall and Amelia looked furious.

"Dumbledore, you best sort that man out," Amelia said angrily while Fudge nodded along in agreement. "If I hear that you've just let him…" she trailed off as Snape suddenly barged in looking furious.

"Albus, we have to talk about that insufferable Potter brat-!" he said only to see Dumbledore not smiling but looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry Severus, but we've seen Harry's memories of your class," the old man said, gesturing Harry as he reclaimed his memory. Snape looked to him and paled as he saw who was in the room with them. "I'm placing you on monitored probation, and if you do not improve your behavior towards students and actually teach them you'll be looking for a new job."

"B-but Albus, this boy is insufferable!"

"We saw your class, start to finish!" McGonagall said angrily. "You were not only horrid to Mr. Potter but the other students too, and that's not to mention the fact you left brand new first years to their own devices during a lesson as potentially dangerous as potions. Your probation will include your Head of House. I believe Professor Sinistra is a viable candidate, being a former Slytherin herself."

"You can't honestly side with this boy over me?" Snape hissed out angrily. "He's only been here a few days and-."

"And what…?" Harry demanded. "And I've been nice to everyone. I haven't started any fights?" he laughed. "Wow, I'll just go and be a good little boy and commit some war crimes, Death Eater scum!" his expression became cold as ice. It caused Snape to pale and step back.

"Now Harry, Severus changed sides…" Dumbledore only received a cold look.

"I don't give a crap," he hissed. "Do you think that this thing doesn't have innocent blood on his hands? I've had enough of this. Madam Bones, if your niece is for these contracts then I accept. I apologise for being so rude, but you are more than welcome to arrange a time over the Christmas Break to meet."

"Thank you," she said looking more relieved. "And I can understand being angry," she said turning to Snape while Harry just left the office. "Give me one good reason and you'll be in Azkaban."

Harry sighed as he left the office back out into the school, his smirk suppressed with a great deal of control. Snape just walked right into all of that. He found it quite amusing.

_**Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**_

_**Friday**_

Charms were quite the interesting class, the tiny Head of Ravenclaw and charms teacher is quite excitable, but not as much as the students are. They had just finished breakfast and were informed by Dumbledore that Severus Snape is on probation, meaning he can't take or give house points or detentions, and that he has been removed as Head of House with the astronomy teacher taking over.

Harry had looked over at her. He won't meet her until later, but she's certainly the best looking teacher he's seen at the school. He would, but quickly shook that off as he looked from the brown skinned older woman. He hated being a teenager in a kids body without anyone knowing because staring CAN be considered adorable in a sweet little boy way when its more.

Shaking off those thoughts, he turned to his Gryffindor class partner, Neville, while Hermione had gotten unlucky and partnered with Ron. Its not that he's bad or anything, but he is far from smart. He doesn't seem to know how to sensor his thoughts either as he has insulted Hermione several times already while she was just trying to help him.

He shook his head. If Hermione didn't have him it might have upset her, but she's come a long way in a week.

Turning back to Neville the poor boy didn't seem to know what to do with his wand, let alone the feather they're supposed to try levitating.

"Don't think about it too much, man," Harry interrupted the nervous boy. "Its more about letting your magic reach out like an extra arm and picking it up," he said as he waved his wand with the cast. The feather floated up a few inches before back down.

Neville tried but the feather only quivered. "Where'd you get that wand?" he asked after a moment. "Did you get that from Olivander's?"

"N-no, my dad did," he replied timidly.

Harry took it from him frowning as he looked it over. "That's no good. The wand chooses, not the wizard. The Longbottom's are loaded, almost as much as I am, and at least as old as the Potter name from what I know. So why haven't you got a proper wand?"

He looked so embarrassed as he looked at Harry. "I… I live with my gran," he said. "S-she gave me my dad's wand. Something happened to him and mum, and gran gave me that, thinking that it might help me be as good as dad was."

Harry snorted rolling his eyes. "No offence dude, but if anything, this wand is holding you back. It doesn't belong to you. You should tell your gran that you want your own wand."

"B-but, you've never met my gran, she's scary."

"Wand Lore Neville," he retorted rolling his eyes. "You'll never get anywhere with a wand that won't accept you. If you don't have a new wand after Christmas I'll have to visit your gran about this myself, which could bring some kind of dishonor or something, I'm not sure, but to honour your father and mother, tell your gran no. If your gran wants you to be stronger, she'll appreciate you telling her what you want. I suggest going to the Wand Gadget Shop in Diagon Alley. It's the best."

"A-are you sure?" the scared boy asked as Harry returned his father's wand.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Of course… using that wand is like a plumber sticking his hand down the toilet to unblock it instead of the plunger. It might do the trick but its still messy…"

_**Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**_

_**Saturday**_

The fateful day has finally arrived. He just hopes that Daphne turns up. With him being responsible for Snape's predicament, he's dirt with quite a lot of that house. However, he had noticed some of the female population of Slytherin House looking at him in a weird way, but shrugged that off as pureblood-girl oddness.

He was waiting in the Entrance Hall when she entered from the Great Hall, and instead of rushing away to her common room she came straight to him. She just stood before him for a few moments staring at him looking thoughtful.

"So Daphne, what would you like to do?" he asked as the silence was getting uncomfortable. "You name it, we can do it."

"Let's just walk," she answered, nonchalant as she led him outside walking him around the outside of the castle in the sun. "I have already decided if that will make this any easier?"

"OK," he said with a shrug. "You don't have to tell me now if you don't want. We can still spend some time together-."

"I have decided that my sister and I shall be better off with you," she interrupted, her cheeks pink but her expression still blank. "You hold a lot of power over a good many people. A lot of the others in my house are either scared of crossing you or still reeling with hate for your vanquish of… Voldemort.

"These… few who hate because of what happened to their parents master are fools. They think you are on Dumbledore's side even though it is obvious that you are far from Dumbledores. Then, both those who fear you and hate you do so because you have no open stance on light or dark, and you are friends with muggle-borns and purebloods alike, equal.

"What is your stance…? Where does your allegiance lie? Do you stand in the light or dark?"

Harry startled her as he laughed. "I don't believe in the light or dark, good or evil. I believe we intelligent creatures on this world or any other have a choice in life. If a man comes at someone I care about with the intent to cause harm, I won't hesitate to blow his brains out, but that doesn't make me dark. If a man comes to my friends or family with an intent to cause harm and I just stun him doesn't mean I'm in the light. It just means he was lucky I was feeling generous.

"I believe that there is no good or evil. There is only moron's trying to justify themselves, or to label others. The way wizards label dark and light, every creature that eats meat should be considered dark."

She looked at him, surprised as she processed those words, looking into his stunning green eyes as they peaked over his sunglasses into her cool grey/blue eyes. She couldn't help but let her cheeks light up more as she realised such truth in his words.

"I see," she said nodding. "I have made the correct choice. I'm sure there shall be other family's wishing to come to similar arrangements. If you want to do things right, you shouldn't give them a second choice to the ancient houses. It is a dishonor. Though, I'll admit I am flattered that you considered my feelings. This is my fate, and… it is better than it could be. I will be pleased to marry into your family over a… 'dark' family."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I guess I have a lot to learn about these ancient archaic rules and laws and stuff, huh?"

She offered a tight-lipped smile while nodding. "Yes, but… I'll admit you are doing rather well considering. You should be careful though. Some of the young Death Eater wanabees hate you enough to call you out. They cannot try to just get rid of you. They would be signing their own death warrants for the attempt alone."

"So that means that we would have to duel?" Harry asked while she nodded her head. "But the Arcanum wouldn't just allow a duel unless there is a real dispute, and I could refuse."

"Refusing could either dishonor their family or yours," she replied shaking her head. "And yes. The Arcanum used to allow duels over the stupidest of things until it was changed. If you don't think you can win, I suggest refusing, and use the excuse that you have not long been learning magic. They will have been learning much longer than you have. It will shed foolishness upon them and their families. They could even get expelled for challenging an eleven year old ancient head raised in the muggle world."

"Wow, seems like a lot to learn," he said with a shake of his head. "How did you learn all of this and not have your head explode?"

She showed a little amusement. "I am the heir of my family; it's a part of my duty. Some ancient houses don't teach their children anymore. Though, once my father retires you shall gain all of my house. So in away, taking me just guarantees that everything that belongs to my family will become a part of your family anyway."

"So I win either way?"

"Exactly," she agreed. "But this way you gain all of the Greengrass family rather than just money, which is a lot more."

"I'm going to get challenged in a minute aren't I?" he asked as he looked around as they had walked into a courtyard where he noticed all of the Slytherins.

"Hmm… interesting," she said as they both stopped. "Archie Muller," she said sounding as surprised as he looked. "I had thought it was a possibility, but they will play fair. I told Tracey about the walk I planned to speak with you. However, Pansy had overheard, and I had thought she wouldn't say a thing," she said gesturing over where said tiny girl was bothering a confused Draco Malfoy.

"See Draco, this will be fun, Potter in a duel," Pansy said happily gesturing the large year six boy as he walked forward.

"Pansy, this is stupid," Draco said. "Do you have any idea what this will do if it backfires? He might not even accept."

"Then everyone will see what a wimp his family is," she replied smugly.

Draco didn't even answer that as he gave her a look of exasperation. She didn't see how foolish those words are.

Archie stepped forward while Daphne just moved to the side out of the way. "I challenge you to a duel of honour, Potter!" he cried out in anger.

Harry was surprised when a rippling transparent light lit him up and connected him to Archie. He just looked around, fascinated before looking up at the bruit of a boy.

"Umm… and what stakes do you claim?" he asked as he remembered the little he's read about duels. He may not have his materia but he can still fight and control time, and he's curious.

"You will wipe my families' debts, and give me the deeds to OUR properties!" he said smugly as his side of the ripply light turned red. "Name your stakes!"

Harry frowned in thought and looked to Daphne. She actually looked concerned. He hadn't planned on fighting a duel with anyone, ever, but he saw no way out. He could refuse and lie about his true age to magic, or just do this anyway.

It took Harry a moment before he thought of something. "Your own magic will choose one of your major five senses and take it from you at random!" he said, which caused a lot of shocked expressions. "And loser, no matter who shall be expelled from Hogwarts, never to return again!"

"Deal," he replied as Harry glowed red, and then they flashed green before it turned back to transparent.

The boy fired twice before he realised Harry had moved, and he squealed as the air left his lungs. His eyes widened as he looked down to see Harry's right fist buried into his stomach. Blood splattered from his mouth as Harry pulled back and he fell whimpering to his knees holding his gut. He keeled over gasping, tears in his eyes as they fluttered and he passed out.

Harry lit up blazing with a flash of green light, and red around Archie. It made the Slytherin's step back as Harry looked at them. He then turned to Daphne to see her smirking. It suited her too well. It was a look that said she was liking her choice more and more with each moment they spend together.

"He didn't even use his wand," he heard Pansy whisper in awe, no longer holding Draco's arm.

However, Harry turned back to Daphne, smirking. "I believe I owe you the rest of my day," he said as he led her out of the courtyard.

"I had expected you to lose," she admitted. "However, I am glad you did not. The school will have registered his expulsion due to a lost duel. His family will have lost honour. I would expect them to try making amends to you for his foolishness."

"I wonder what sense he'll have lost," Harry said, smirking at her.

"Why did you only use that?" she asked. "You could have taken anything you wanted from him."

"He had nothing," he said shrugging. "His family may have but I won't punish them for him being a jerk."

She offered up a small smile and surprised him as she took hold of his hand as they walked towards the huge sports stadium ahead. He looked at her in surprise but didn't take his hand back.

"You are now my fiancé," she explained. "I know we are young and still learning, but I wish to get more… comfortable with you, and touching. I still find your… kindness odd. My sister would be far easier to be around; she is… the 'black sheep'."

Harry smiled while laughing as he held her hand in return. "OK, but this magical world is crazy."

"Of course it is," she agreed with a tiny smile. "But one person's crazy is another's interesting," she said annoying him a little (though he hid it) as he used that on Neville yesterday.

_**Burst Reality Burst Reality Burst Reality**_

**Sunday**

Ahh… Sunday; the day of rest and relaxation until classes the next day. Harry had just wished it had been that simple. He had been told off by McGonagall for accepting the duel the day before, and told he was lucky that he could at least use muggle fist dueling (as she called it).

Then to top things off he kept getting praised for accepting the duel by students, and he might have been molested by a few older girls if he didn't manage to escape. Though, he wondered why he wanted to escape? He shrugged, it seemed scary at the time, but then after he wondered why he didn't let them.

He sighed as he had just finished playing with the Book of Maraud. It was coming along nicely, but he needed a break. So he went for a walk around the castle. He had hoped Hermione had been around to hang with, but Terry Boot said she went with some first year girls to hang out in the library.

Therefore, he set out to see what they were up to as nobody had given the first years any homework their first week. However, he was half way up a large flight of stairs towards the library's floor when he heard a high-pitched scream and looked up wide-eyed.

Books flew over his head but an older girl with shoulder length plumb purple hair flew down after them. He staggered as he captured her in his arms and held onto her. She had her eyes closed tight on her pretty face. He held her sweet feeling body quite glad for once that some girls don't wear anything under their robes as he can feel her fine body pressed to his and he's certain she isn't even wearing a bra over her large-ish chest.

She opened her blue eyes to look into his green as he held her securely. She blushed brightly as she pulled back a little but didn't seem quite trusting enough to let go. However, it was enough for her to get a good look at her savior, and for him to see the Ravenclaw badge on her robe.

"Hey, did you bring me back a present from your trip?" Harry couldn't help but ask her jokingly.

She smiled a little as he helped her stand up on a step. "S-sorry, I can be such a klutz," she said blushing more. "But wow, what muscles and you're just a first year. I can't believe you caught me. I expected to wake up in the infirmary again."

"Yeah, well, its just lucky I was on my way to the library," he said sheepishly. "I've never caught a purple haired fallen angel before. But I don't mind if you've been a naughty angel," he said with a grin while she blushed giggling. "I'm Harry Potter, at your humble service," he said with a playful bow.

She smiled. "Wow, a charmer and cute," she said laughing while it was his turn to blush. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but people just call me Tonks. It's my final year so I think I'm rushing more than I usually did with my NEWT's coming up. I want to get into the Auror Academy and help people. Though I did want to be a medi-witch I'm too clumsy while they need to have a super-steady hand, but this is hard too."

"And being an auror allows you to break things," Harry said while she nodded sheepishly. "You know, being a part of the Black family, I'm sure will be something with all this crazy family business."

"But mum was kicked out," she said, surprised. "And how do you know that anyway?"

"Sirius told me about calling you Dora when you were little," he said laughing at her surprised. "Don't worry, freedoms just gotten to his head so he hasn't gotten around to fixing things yet."

"Oh," she said surprised. "Umm… thanks I guess, but could you possibly let us off all of this debt then?" she asked hopefully shocking him. "Our house was destroyed and because of all the attacks on blood-traitors and 'mud-bloods' insurance rates were so high mum and dad couldn't afford it. We don't owe that much but mum and dad are always fretting."

He shrugged and looked thoughtful. "Just ask Sirius to bail you out. Once he takes your mother back in, which will include you and your father, it will only be a formality for him to pay off the debt, pretty much just paperwork."

"Oh, really?" she asked, surprised.

"I know, these things can be weird," he said shrugging. "But our families are connected through the whole godfather thing, which magic takes as seriously as if Sirius were a second father, like a backup."

"I'm getting a headache just thinking about that," she replied looking baffled. "I don't envy you having to sort through all this, but…" she trailed off and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thanks for beating up that jerk, Muller. He may have been younger, but he was always getting on everyone's nerves!"

"You're welcome," he said sheepishly smiling. "Umm… let me help you pick up your books," he said while she nodded gratefully and they picked them all up.

They talked as they did and Harry ended up leaving with her where she would take him back to the tower and into her private Head Girl room. He hadn't even known she was Head Girl.

This is where they spent some time laughing as Harry looked through some of her books and found some things to question her on to help her with her NEWT's. After all, she is semi-family. And if he helps her out she'll help him, and it doesn't help that she's cute and only wearing her robe, and possibly panties.

She's actually quite knowledgeable. If only she could lose her clumsiness, she could be quite the auror. He sighed and wished he could tell her he's really just a few months younger than her instead of years.

Though, he took her return flirts and touchy-feely-ness as a good sign of her attraction towards him, eleven or not. She wasn't just teasing him like she might anyone else.

He wished he had X-ray vision as he watched her movements. He would have seen plenty of great positions her body can move as she walked back and forth and moved this way but which.

Her thinking poses were just cute, and he made sure to ask harder and harder questions because she was even cuter the harder she thought, or the more annoyed she was that she got the question wrong.

It had been fun getting to know Dora. She's cute, pretty, and hot with a fine bod that he had felt in his arms. He'll have to make sure Sirius gets to taking Dora's family back into the fold over Christmas so he can buy her some sexy muggle clothes to admirer her in.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	13. Reality in the World of Creepers

_**Burst Reality**_

_**Chapter XIII**_

_**Reality in the World of **_**_Creepers_**

"Harry, I really don't think you're supposed to be dressed as a pirate all day," Hermione reprimanded as they sat at breakfast that morning.

Harry was wearing a big black pirate hat with a long sleeved baggy white top open enough to show off muscle, which caused a lot of blushing in the female populous, Hermione included.

He's got on black trousers with large black boots with his trousers tucked, and a belt with a large rubber cutlass in it. He's also wearing a black bandanna with skull and cross bones in white under his hat, and some bunches of earrings to his right and left ears, and braids down the right of his hair and a goatee beard with twin braided tails.

"But its Halloween, Hermione, argh!" he said in his best pirate voice. "It's a time for dressing up, argh!"

She blushed while other Ravenclaws were watching and giggling. "Harry, we still have classes. Its only Friday, if it were Saturday nobody would care, but… well, at least we don't have Snape's class. I don't get how he can glare that hard, and he gets away with that even with his classes being monitored."

Harry just laughed heartily and rowdily. "Argh, but Snape is being a douche all his life, we should expect no less!" he roared out laughing as he raised his drink sloshing some over his hand. He was so loud that it was with little doubt that Snape heard him. "To Snape finally getting his deserved punishment!" he cheered.

Even Harry was surprised as the Weasley twins had turned up having transfigured their uniforms into pirate garb. "Here here to that Captain!" they caroused laughing as they sloshed their goblets against his.

The three of them laughed as they downed their drinks while Hermione tried to look as small as she could. "Argh, me fine shipmates come to honour me with a drink!"

"Argh, we have!" George chimed out while all the houses seemed to be laughing, watching the show in amusement, or scowling at them.

The teachers however showed different things. Dumbledore looked to be enjoying the show with a few other teachers. McGonagall hung her head in shame, and Flitwick looked thoughtful and pleased at the fun.

It was later that day at lunch when Hermione noticed something odd. She was sitting opposite a third year oriental girl in a large puffy pink dress wearing a tiara. Harry sat down next to Hermione and the girl looked to him in 'horror' with her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh no, it's a pirate!" she cried out in her best snooty voice full of 'terror'. "Please Mr. Pirate, do anything to me, but please don't take my lovely tiara!" she begged him in 'worry'.

Hermione wanted to smack herself as she watched Harry playing along and laughing (over the top of course). "Argh, but Miss. Princess, its in me job description to have you, and ya lovely jewelry. You don't want me to ruin me reputation!"

"Stand back you scallywag!" a boy suddenly interrupted in an olden times outfit similar to Harry's but richer with a gold crown on his head and brandishing a rubber rapier sword.

Harry stood up as if affronted by the 'threat' while drawing his cutlass. "Argh, I will not be insulted by the likes of a no good prince!"

Hermione sighed as they started 'sword fighting' over the table while both using silly accents. She couldn't believe that other people were stupid enough to dress up. The 'princess' was cheering them on in her silly accent, but she didn't seem to mind who won as she cheered for them both equally, whichever one got the upper hand, surprisingly mostly Harry. It was as if he was letting the other boy do better.

Looking around Hermione groaned as she saw other students dressed up as monsters, vampires and demons, as well as some going all out as magical people, from Merlin to Morgana. This was silly; even a few teachers had dressed up, Dumbledore right in the lead wearing a ninja costume. Though, she'll secretly admit he looked amusing.

Harry and the 'prince' fought for a short while before getting hungry and taking their seats to dish out some lunch. She sighed as she looked to Harry and made a mental note to prepare a Halloween outfit for next year because she can't see this becoming a one-off with him around and she doesn't want to be left out.

The last class of a Friday is charms and when they got in Professor Flitwick had decorated it with charmed origami vampire bats, and cobwebs while dimming the light and putting up some red veils over the windows with some mist/fog over the floor, and Hermione does not want to know what's in the mist/fog.

They took their seats while the Professor taught them how to make some origami bats with just a wave of their wands. She didn't get very far, not like Harry, but then he seems to have a knack, but even he didn't get the good results Flitwick did. Flitwick would then charm any 'bats' good enough to fly with the others.

Hermione had to wonder why some of her fellow first years had torn up bed sheets and made eyeholes. They don't look anything like ghosts, but she watched as Flitwick went around and helped, and added little bits to students to get them ready for the Halloween feast, makeup for zombies and the likes.

It was just after the Halloween Feast should have started that Harry was wondering passed Dumbledore's office protecting gargoyle when it startled him when it sprang open. However, he didn't even care that he's going to be late for the feast as a newly acquired silver necklace gleamed around his neck, (he had ordered it a few days back with the correct dimensions and it had just arrived). His new necklace has four coloured gems in it, two green, one yellow, and one red.

He just walked in and up the moving staircase to Dumbledore's office while whistling a happy tune and soon barging into the empty office. He looked to the startled moving paintings before raising his right hand and one of the two green gems on his necklace lit up.

"Break!" he said with a grin before they could think to do something they cried out as they fell from the wall with a crash. He figured they would be very knowledgeable so they're worth stealing for a while. He might give them back sometime and hang them in the library whether Dumbledore wants that or not. They could be helpful to students.

"W-what's going on?" some woman painting cried out in horror as she was facing up looking at Harry as he pulled out a spare trunk from his pocket and it grew to full size.

"I-I think we're being stolen by Harry Potter," one of the men paintings cried out enraged. "I can't leave my frame, what magic is this?"

Harry just looked at him, rolling his eyes, he started packing them away and ignoring them as they continually complained. He sighed as he closed that compartment off and opened another. It was good to have the peace and quiet.

He looked to the bookcases and was quick to dump all of the old man's books into his trunk, and decided that he can keep the giant telescope until he's figured out how he can move it. However, it was a few moments after that when he was about to leave to join in the Halloween Feast when a bursting sound startled him.

Harry looked around to the golden perch he noticed earlier in surprise to see a swan sized crimson and gold bird staring at him. He shrugged as he walked over, picked the confused bird up, placed him on his shoulder, and slid the perch into a large compartment of his trunk before shrinking it down and putting it in his pocket.

He would have looked around for more cool things but he doesn't want to miss dinner. "I know, Sirius called you, Fawkes, right?" he asked the birds as he left the Headmasters office.

The bird sung a thrill of agreement. "That's cool, you hang with me buddy. Us immortals should hang and stuff, and Dumbledore is way not cool enough to hang with either of us."

Fawkes looked like he shrugged as Harry took him into the Great Hall. He got some looks as he found a place with Hermione, acting as if his new phoenix is his parrot. Though the huge bird didn't seem to mind, Dumbledore looked truly abandoned.

"W-where did you find that giant parrot?" Hermione asked him after a fair moment of gawking.

Harry smiled at her. "Argh, I found him in Dumbledore's office while I was plundering some booty."

"You robbed Dumbledore's parrot?" she couldn't help but say in shock.

"That's a phoenix," interrupted Nymphadora Tonks as she sat the other side of him with a grin while dressed as a cute cowgirl-witch, with brown robes and a cowboy hat. "Did you really plunder Dumbledore's office?" she asked giggling.

"Argh, that I did Dora," he agreed with a grin. "I found some treasure, and my parrot, Fawkes here."

"Phoenix?" Hermione asked looking to the older girl, Head Girl at that like she's crazy. "Aren't you supposed to tell him off and stuff for stealing, not encourage him?"

"Na," she shrugged. "He's too cool and cute. I'm going to be an auror when I leave this joint. I'll think about that sort of thing then. I'm still at school, and school isn't just about work, but fun too. Plus, he's the best person I've found at finding hard questions to quiz me on for my NEWT's. I can't lose him to any possible detentions."

"Yeah Hermione, don't be such a spoilsport," Harry agreed smiling while Fawkes sang in agreement. "I hope you'll do better during Halloween next year or I'll have to get you a costume and force you into it… oh, and argh!"

She sighed and nodded her head while Dora snickered. "I would visit just to watch. That sounds like it would be funny."

"Well you would think that," Hermione said sadly. "So your Harry's new friend, Dora?"

"Yep, that's me," she readily agreed. "But people normally call me by my family name, which is Tonks. Only Harry calls me that."

Hermione had to endure all of the childishness. Even Slytherin's dressed up and she had to admit that Daphne Greengrass taking a seat with them disguised as a vampire kind of crept her out, but maybe that was just because it was Daphne trying to engage in her fiancés games, and her cold cool eyes.

Harry seemed to enjoy the fun and even Hermione lightened up after a little and joined in some of the games. If Daphne Greengrass can join in then she will too.

However, it was getting late when that weirdo Quirrell came storming into the hall down the centre huffing and puffing for breathe as he ran. He was screaming out loudly and without a moment of stutter towards the teachers.

"Troll in the dungeon – troll in the dungeon – thought you ought to know!" he cried out before falling over in a dead faint in front of the teachers table.

Harry looked at him suspiciously while the hall erupted into pandemonium of screams and crying. He wished Ron wasn't so close behind him as he screams louder than all of the girls. Daphne was sitting next to Harry just looking around as if nothing was wrong before finishing her pie.

It was odd that all of these people were screaming over just words. Anybody could just cry out anything and they would panic. Its a troll, in the dungeon, not a dragon in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood and made some loud bangs with his wand to get everyone's attention. "Right," he said as everyone shut up and looked to him. "Prefects, take your houses back to your common rooms, you can finish the feast there, teachers with me!" he called as he charged out of a side door with the teachers.

The prefects were ushering their houses when Harry stood on top of his table and wolf whistled, startling everyone to look to him. "Ignore Dumbledore's order, especially Slytherin's. If there is a troll in the dungeon, it isn't wise to go down there is it? And if its left the dungeon, its not very clever to go wondering around the corridors."

"Nonsense…!" Percy Weasley called out. "Professor Dumbledore told us what to do!" he said and ushered most of his house with him and other Prefects. The other three houses following his lead, except for some as Harry wasn't leaving and they knew he's right.

"Fucking morons!" he hissed as he jumped down from the table and went back to his food.

"I think you're being too nice," Fred said with a grin. "That's our brother, and he doesn't know how to think for himself!" he said when they all started as they heard screams of terror drift through the hall from somewhere.

"Wow, that sounds like an 'I told you so' if I ever heard one," Harry said smugly as several Gryffindors and Ravenclaws ran back in screaming in terror. Harry looked from them to see Quirrell must have used the distraction to sneak out of the hall.

They all looked out into the Entrance Hall where a Slytherin boy was flung by a huge and ugly troll wielding a huge club into the Great Hall. "It looks like the troll isn't in the dungeon, and… yep, that's another one," he said as Slytherins and Hufflepuffs screamed and flooded the Entrance and Great Hall trying to escape the monsters.

However, Harry just continued with his food while even Daphne had stopped eating to look into the hall in fear. "Here, watch this," Harry said after a moment as he set the phoenix on the table and got up and walked through the quivering students with a huge silver platter in his hands.

He walked out into the mess where students were screaming and crying, some unconscious and others beaten. He took a little pleasure that Percy was curled in a corner whimpering.

Harry just walked up to the nearest troll. It swung its club at him but he dodged and smashed the trolls' knuckles with the tray. It cried out in pain, dropping its club and rubbing its knuckles before the tray smashed the monster between its legs.

The troll screamed as it bent over crying, falling into the fetal position rocking with tear in its large ugly eyes. Harry back peddled as the other one swung at him. It missed only to over stretch and knock its friend out. Harry frowned as he looked at his bent up silver platter and stepped out of the way of another swing.

It may be strong but its exceptionally slow. Harry just looked as if the monster was boring him as he made sure to lead it from trampling any students. He frowned as he sidestepped. It over stretched and hit the floor with its club where Harry drew his wand, and with a levitation charm the other club flew up and fast, smashing this one in the jaw. It didn't even cry as it fell down out cold.

Harry just shrugged while putting his wand away. "That's how a pirate does it, ARGH!" he roared out as the students had stopped screaming and just stared at him in horror. "You're all pathetic. Not only did you ignore me and leave the Great Hall, but you were beaten up by trolls, morons who only have muscle. Did you idiots forget you have magical powers?"

"Oh my," McGonagall's voice suddenly interrupted. He looked behind him to see McGonagall and several other teachers panting for breath having run. "W-who did this, no wait, get these students to the hospital wing now," she said worriedly starting the students out of their stupor they helped their friends out.

Harry smirked as he went back to his friends. They were staring at him in awe, and even Daphne couldn't look at him any other way. "How the hell did you do that, Potter?" she asked him, eyes wide.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Well, umm… growing up the way I did, I got pretty well toned, and I had to learn how to protect myself," he said, telling the truth without telling the truth. "Trolls really aren't very impressive. They're slow, and clumsy, stupid and did I mention slow? They swing and hope. They're easy to dodge, just watch and wait for them to swing. It leaves enough time to move out of the way."

"Wow," she said and she wasn't the only one. "That is simply astounding."

"Maybe you should be the one training to be an auror," Tonks said.

Hermione ran and gave him a hug, which he returned. "Don't ever be that stupid again? What if you miscalculated and got hurt."

He chuckled. "Then I wound have gotten hurt with everyone else, and though they were idiots for not staying when I gave them my warning, I couldn't let the trolls continue. Someone could have gotten killed."

"Mr. Potter, you shall be serving detention with me," McGonagall interrupted as he pulled back from his friend. He looked to her, as surprised as everyone else did. "You willfully and foolishly risked your life and-."

"No Professor," he retorted shocking her. "Professor Dumbledore sent everyone out of the safety of the hall, and they foolishly went even after I tried to stop them leaving. I'm not going to die by such stupid creatures. I saved lives today, and that's all that matters."

She sighed as she looked to Dumbledore to see he looked extremely guilty. She realised he really isn't above screwing up. "OK Potter, just… everyone, to your dorms."

Harry was quite annoyed with all of the Q and A from his fellow Ravenclaws on the way back to the common room. They all seemed pretty satisfied that they could have probably beaten the trolls if they hadn't ran around like idiots screaming, which embarrassed the older Ravenclaws to no end.

Harry was feeling good as the Q and A was over, and his dorm mates chose to leave it be, for just a new Hogwarts Legend they were lucky enough to witness, (or unlucky depending on your perspective).

He was setting up Fawkes's perch in his dorm room by the window next to his bed whistling a tune, while the other boys were tiredly stripping out of their clothes and makeshift costumes and getting into PJ's.

He smiled as Fawkes took his perch and was sleeping in moments before tuning to his bed. However, that caused him to grimace as he doesn't need to see anyone (except a cute girl, like Tonks, etc.) walking around naked because he couldn't find where he put his PJ's.

Harry sighed rolling his eyes. "Those House-Elf guys that work here probably took them to laundry. Just get another pair or wear some underwear. I don't want to see you running around like that."

Anthony Goldstein blushed brightly as he remembered he's not alone and quickly dug another pair of PJ's out of his trunk. "Umm… sorry, but I just like those jammies," he said as he pulled on his bottoms.

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled off his pirate garb until he was left with his black boxers and climbed into his cool bed because he doesn't wear PJ's like little kids.

It was the next morning that Harry found Tonks in the common room just looking at a book. She was just wearing a blue robe, but Harry was wearing a black shirt with only the middle two buttons done up showing his new necklace, and some beige cargo shorts hanging just below his knees, and some white running shoes, his shades perched on his nose as usual.

"Harry!" she reprimanded playfully as he flopped down next to her and poked her in the side. "Where'd you come up with all of these different clothes that make you look so good? If you were a few years older you would have to beat me away with a stick, especially after your Troll Slaying episode yesterday."

He rolled his eyes shaking his head, smiling. "Muggle world; and I wouldn't beat you away at all," he replied with a smirk while she grinned. "So, what are you reading?" he asked her, trying to peak at the book cover, but she showed him. It's a study guide for potions. "I see, yeah, I don't blame you. With Snape you need all of the help you can get."

"I know," she said sadly. "I'm surprised I've done this good. He's never taught me anything, but I need potions to get into the Academy or I would have just flopped out."

"I've already made flopping out plans for my sixth year if Snape isn't gone by then," he said with a grin while she giggled. "Let's hope he doesn't last through his probation. I think Madam Bones would have just fired him after I showed her my memory of my first class if she were head teacher. Though, I think McGonagall would have too."

She nodded in agreement. "Yep, but then they're not a simple as Dumbledore. I don't know why he would keep Snape on, but it can't be a good enough reason to let him get away with being a jerk to everyone."

"I totally agree," he said smirking as he lay down on the couch suddenly, placing his head on her lap, comfortable and looking up at her. She blushed a little but smiled and poked his nose.

"I hope you're comfortable there," she said while he smile up at her and nodded. "Good… you know; you're kind of weird. Sometimes you seem older than you look."

Harry laughed. "Perhaps I am older… I could be an all-powerful immortal god of Time and Space set to travel all of reality as the Hero of Heroes."

Dora rolled her eyes and shook her head, amused, and not having a clue that he had told her his greatest secret.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	14. Time for the Christmas Holiday

_**Burst Reality**_

_**Chapter XIV**_

_**Time for the Christmas Holiday**_

Harry was pleased to be home at Defender Cottage after he, Sirius, and Calypso returned from Harrys other world for 'Christmas' 2. Though they had spent over a month, no time has passed, (time travel powers can do that), which is good when Tonks and her family are coming for Christmas now Sirius had brought them into the Black family where they belong, or something, whatever.

They were just in time too as Harry was just relaxing on the couch with Calypso sitting next to him. She was drinking her medi-wizard modified-formula while snuggling to his side. They were both startled when the emerald flames lit up in the fire, and Dora tumbled out followed by a dark haired woman and a light haired man.

"Watcher, Harry," Dora greeted with a smile as he extracted himself from his little sister and stood allowing her to give him a quick hug. "This is great, getting to have Christmas with you… oh, this is my mum, Andromeda, and my dad, Ted," she said quickly as her mother gave her a look.

"Hey," he greeted brushing down his black tee. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Calypso Black. I guess she's your niece, huh?"

"Poor little thing," Andromeda said with teary eyes as she captured the girl in a cuddle, confusing her but she enjoys warm hugs so she didn't make a noise of complaint.

"Well, umm… Sirius isn't in right now," he said with a grin. "He's gone to meet up with an old friend of his to invite him to stay for Christmas too. So it's just Clips and me, but if you follow me I'll lead you to your rooms," he said smiling as he led the way and they followed with Dora's mum bringing Calypso with her.

"Trust Sirius," she said rolling her eyes. "He always was a little irresponsible, and leaving you to look after little Calypso all by yourself too."

"Na, I'm alright," he said shrugging. "She's no trouble at all. I don't think Clips knows how to be trouble. She'll just sit with me and cuddle all day if she could. I don't mind, and it had taken Sirius a long time to track his friend down, so he had to hurry before he moves on."

"Well, that's more responsible than Sirius," she replied smiling as Harry stopped at a door and opened it to a huge room with king sized bed and muggle conveniences.

"This is for you two, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks," he said smiling. "If you'll follow me, Dora, I'll lead you to your room," he said.

"Lead the way," she said as she waved to her parents and was led to the other side of the cottage leaving Calypso with her parents.

"My rooms here," he said pointing to a door opposite the one he opened. "I don't much like being too near all those adult rooms, no space, and I figured you wouldn't either."

"Thanks," she said smiling as she looked around the large and spacious room with king sized bed before pulling her shrunken trunk from her pocket and re-growing it to full size by the foot of the bed.

"This is a really nice room," she said looking around the airy white bedroom with huge flat-panel TV on the wall. "It even has muggle stuff, which is cool, and thinking about it I shouldn't have doubted it."

Harry laughed while rolling his eyes. "Well, I'm not stupid, I know a good thing when I see it," he said proudly. "It's a shame the magical world doesn't, but, whatever. At least they have magic," he added, shrugging.

She laughed as he grabbed her hand. "Come on, we can't stay here all day, I'm expecting Amelia Bones and her niece. I haven't the chance to really meet Susan. I invited Daphne and her family too, but they had already arranged a vacation to visit family in Rome, so Mr. Greengrass asked to meet officially during the summer holiday, so I'm OK with that."

"I would love to visit Rome," Dora said with a dreamy expression.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, me too… if you want, sometime we can go on a short vacation. I don't mind. We can just spend a day or weekend looking at all the cool stuff, and we can invite our friends. It will be fun."

She smiled and nodded as he let her hand go once they were in the reception room with the fire. "That will be fun. I bet mum and dad would like to come along too. They've both been before, so they could show us around."

Harry shrugged as he jumped onto the squishy-couch with her landing right next to him. She's still wearing a robe, though this one looks thinner and hugs her body more. He was wearing some black combat trousers and a black tee shirt, bare foot.

"Yeah, I suppose," he agreed. "But-…"

He couldn't continue as the fireplace blazed to life and a greying blonde woman stepped out followed by a slender blonde girl with some baby-fat still in her cheeks and blue eyes wearing a pale blue robe and a light pink to her cute cheeks.

"Harry," Amelia greeted with a smile as she pushed her niece forward. "I'm sure you've seen Susan at school," she introduced. "It was nice of you to invite us to spend the holidays, are the Greengrass's coming?"

"Unfortunately not," he said with a sigh. "They had already arranged to visit an Aunt who lives in Rome, so I didn't want to try ruining their plans more than I might have. Oh, by the way, this is Nymphadora Tonks, she's Sirius's cousin," he said as he stood up with her not to seem rude. "The Tonks's are staying with us too. If you tag along I'll take you to your rooms."

He then led the way back through the cottage where they left Amelia at her room where they met Ted and Andromeda and took Susan to her room next to Dora's.

"Hey, there's no reason to be so shy, Susie," Harry said while she set up her shrunken trunk at the end of her bed.

"Sorry, Harry," she said looking at him with a light blush. "This whole marriage thing is all a little overwhelming. I don't mind, I mean, I'm happy to m-marry you but it's all happening so fast. I'm just thankful that even with the old religion that we can't get married until the youngest is at least fourteen, and that is only because the last time it was changed two hundred years ago they changed it from thirteen. Aunt Amelia says that we probably won't get married until we're at least fifteen or sixteen or something though."

"I know," he said taking her hands and smiling. "It's all overwhelming to me too, and don't laugh Dora," he reprimanded as she was giggling. "It's not easy trying to figure out all of this tradition and old law, old religion stuff."

"It is complicated," Susan agreed nodding with a light smile as he let her hands go. "It seems that once I've learnt one thing another just crops up straight after to ruin my happy, I know it all buzz."

"I hear that," Harry nodded as he nodding his head. "It's a lot more complicated than you would think an ancient 'religion' would be. I wish I could just be nice and just let everyone off, but I cannot. It just wouldn't be viable for my family, yada yada, and stuff."

"It's OK, I understand," Susan said smiling at him. "I don't mind. I've watched you, and you're a good person, and strong. I watched you beat up those trolls. It was amazing."

"That was awesome," Dora said smiling too. "He just walked over calmly and pounded them with a large silver platter. It was quite astounding that a first year beat up two huge trolls while everyone else was crying and running for their lives."

Harry couldn't help but blush as they both praised him. "Umm… now you're embarrassing me, girls," he said chuckling. "I'm just a normal guy who is smart enough to kick the crap out of some moronic trolls, no big," he said trying to down play it.

"So you girls want to go watch some TV or something, Sirius won't be home for a while. We just got a phone installed before… well we got one installed so we figured we would just get dinner delivered."

"OK, cool Harry," Dora agreed as she led the way.

"What's a TV?" Susan asked as she walked with Harry. "Why would we watch one and what is a phone?"

Harry sighed sadly and pictured having to explain these things to Daphne and Astoria too. "OK, a phone is a device for muggle communications. You can speak to anyone all over the world, instantly in real time."

"Wow," she said, surprised and thoughtful. "Why don't we have them, then? They sound like they would be useful."

"Yeah," he shrugged as he pushed Dora through the door opposite reception, as she was going that way, where a huge screen was on one wall with squishy couches gathered around.

"This is a TV!" he said proudly as he grabbed the remote and it turned on to show a space movie on SKY.

Susan's mouth hung open and her eyes widened as she watched the spaceships fighting with energy weapons. Then scenes changed to show real people commanding the ships as they blast around with muggle stuff.

"This is muggle entertainment," he said looking at her awed expression as the explosions sound so impressive, especially with the powerful surround sound system.

The adverts came on after the battle, and she stared even harder, moving towards the TV to get a better look even though its big enough that she doesn't need to. They were advertising games, and cereal, and movies, food, drinks, muggle shops, everything with real people on the screen.

She's not so ignorant that she thinks they're really inside the window, but she was amazed and awed. She realised she must be feeling how muggle-borns do when they first see magic.

Harry was amused as he flipped the channel showing the news; she stood transfixed like a cat chasing the light from a laser-pen. He then changed channel again to some cartoons before throwing the remote onto the coffee table while she just stared at Tom and Jerry on Cartoon Network.

He laughed as he had to guide Susan to sit on a squishy couch while Dora was laughing and flopped down next to her. "Wow… I must admit, none of our TV's are near this big," Dora said as she watched.

They were startled a few moments later, well Dora and Harry was, Susan was somehow finding Tom and Jerry funny. They heard several beeps while a buzzing ran through Harry, and possibly Tonks because of blood connection to Sirius.

"I'll get that," Harry said smiling at Dora as she stood but then sat back down. "Go crazy, we have all the consoles, show her a game if you want, but don't save over our saves, OK."

"Umm… sure," she agreed smiling as he got up and walked out. "Cool, they have Wii U," she said confusing Susan as he exited hearing range.

He smiled. It's nice to know some people born in the magical world are normal and know muggle things. It means he won't have to explain everything to any purebloods that come over by himself. Though, thinking, he still has Hermione to come over and help with things like that.

Harry entered the reception lounge and saw the emerald not quite open around the fire. "Answer," he called as he stood before the fire and an unfamiliar face appeared in his fire. "Can I assist you with something, sir?" he asked while he had a bad feeling about this.

"Hello," he said smiling. "You must be Harry?" he asked and Harry nodded. "That's great you see… umm… my name is Arthur Weasley, and I have a problem I would like that… umm… maybe you could help me with?"

Harry sighed while rubbing his eyes. "You owe me money and want to hand over your daughter?" he guessed.

"W-well, umm… kind of, but," he stumbled over his words. "I would rather not. I was talking to Dumbledore and he said that it's possibly the only way. My family isn't exactly… well we're very poor money wise. However, I had hoped that maybe… well, we could come to some other arrangement. I don't know what but?

"I've always prided myself on not accepting charity, but when Dumbledore," he sighed. "We were left with nothing, and Dumbledore offered us an out. I knew that this would come back to bite us on the rear. But-but it was for my family. Death Eaters had destroyed our home. We didn't take much, the house isn't even done anything as good as it was. It was just enough to look after my family and give them a home."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I would love to help out but I can't just wash my hands of any debt just like that. All I could really offer is a personal loan to pay me off, but in the long run that would put you in a worse position… what do you and your wife do for a living, and perhaps I can possibly get you better positions to help out, or pull a few strings.

"I like the twins, and I see a good future for them and I don't want to ruin that, or any of your kid's futures. You have seven, five still at school so…-."

Arthur nodded readily. "W-well my wife has never worked, and I head the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office for the Department of Law Enforcement. Well, I've been working there so long, since I left the Academy that; I really don't want to leave…-."

"That isn't anyway for a father to react," Harry interrupted rolling his eyes. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to your boss for you and get you out of that department and one with a higher wage bracket. However, that means that you'll take it no-matter how you feel."

"E-even with that… it's not just the additional payments, but the…"

"The back payments and interest?" Harry asked while he nodded. "Do you know why Dumbledore would suggest giving me your daughter to marry?" he asked with a tired sigh.

"W-well, not really," he said looking near heartbroken. "My family hasn't gone in for that pureblood tradition since before my dad was born, and my wife's family are the same to a small degree, and now they're practically gone, and my wife wasn't taught this stuff because she had two older brothers but they died during the war with You-Know-Who."

Harry just nodded, annoyed that he knows more than this seemingly old family of purebloods. "Just the contract would join our families in a way, which will allow me to nullify all of your debt to start anew, but Ginny will have to marry me by the time the archaic laws find suitable, which is between the age fourteen and nineteen. In effect, it will make Ginny so much better off than you could ever make her without the need to work, not that I would want any wife who can't find something productive to do with life."

"I-I see, if Albus spoke more straight forward," he replied thoughtful.

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "Well, this is Dumbledore. If it makes you feel better you can leave the choice up to Ginny, maybe send her over to hang out for a couple days while she chooses."

"Yes, yes, how would tomorrow be, until Monday?" he asked hopefully. "That will give her four days to get to know whether that's what she wants."

Harry shrugged. "OK, send her over about, say ten AM. I'll have a room ready for her to stay. Don't worry, I'm the perfect awesome, umm… gentleman… dam, really got to stop calling myself awesome no matter how true it is," he said with a cheeky grin.

Arthur chuckled a little looking relieved and nodding. "Thank you so much Harry, I hope things work out well."

"Of course they will," Harry replied as the man disappeared and the fire went out. "Everything will work out, perfectly… I hope," he added once the man had gone.

It's so tiring being an Ancient Family Head. He sighed as he left the room and back to find Dora and Susan watching The Simpsons, Susan giggling fiercely while she pointed at the screen as something funny must have happened. She even has tears in her eyes. He shrugged as he left them to it and found Amelia in her room unpacking a few things while he sent the Tonks's (plus Calypso) on to the sitting room.

"Oh, Harry," the woman smiled. "This is such a wonderful and warm home you have, thank you for inviting us to stay."

"Sure, no problem, we're practically family," he said, trying to dismiss it politely while she smiled. "You're Arthur Weasley's boss right?"

"Yes," she said looking at him surprised. "I heard the fire. His daughter…?" she asked him, raised eyebrow.

"Yea, he doesn't know much about this sort of thing, but, I'll help as much as I can," he said with a shrug. "I said that… well because of their lack of understanding that she should have the ultimate say, and she'll be coming to stay until Monday, tomorrow morning so we can hang, get to know each other, stuff like that, but…"

"If he'll finally take the promotions I'll be happy to dish them out," she said with a shrug. "I've offered him plenty of chances, but he always liked that muggle department with his odd fascination with stuff like… well this," she said pointing to the box/window thing on the wall. "I never understood why he didn't just take the advancements and buy muggle things for his house."

"He probably doesn't understand how it really works," Harry replied shrugging. "He looks like the sort that dismisses everyday conveniences as fads or toys when technology is so much more."

She nodded in agreement to his assessment. "I actually need a new head for our Accidental Magic Reversal Department. He might prefer that as it deals with the muggle world a lot more."

"Well, if he's happy and earning a good sum, I'm happy," he answered nodding his head in gratitude. "I think I might need to invest in a larger house though, or a castle."

She couldn't help but grin. "I'm sure… though, I almost forgot, but saying castle. You should look at the rules and regulations of Hogwarts dealing with this sort of situation. You could possibly get your own apartment being the Lord Head of an Ancient Family. Then you and the girls will have more freedom, and probably rooms each and showers. You should take all you can out of the school, if for nothing more than vengeance on Dumbledore."

He laughed as he led her from her room. "I already 'stole' Fawkes, and a few other things I can't tell a cop about."

"Well, keep zipped, but where is Fawkes then?" she asked curious.

He shrugged thoughtfully. "If he's not on his perch in 'his' room in a section of the owlary or in the lounge then he's probably out hunting," he said as he led her into the sitting room. The Tonks's plus Susan and Calypso was laughing (though he's sure Calypso is trying to be like everyone else) at the TV and it was Amelia's turn to look awed as Harry led her to a seat and sat her.

Harry grinned as he flopped down between Dora and Susan when he realised the Simpsons was finishing and Ted had stolen the controller off his daughter somehow and changed the channel to some creepy horror series he likes watching, after asking first. Harry really doesn't have any programs he likes so didn't care, even though Dora wanted to play Wii U.

It didn't matter for Harry as Susan was quite cuddly as she was scared here and there and hugged onto him, jumping as the ghosts came. He found it quite funny but he didn't laugh at her. It was also sweet.

Though, he tried not to laugh at Amelia as she looked like a child who just saw her first ever candy store.

They watched the show until it was over where Dora was quick to get up and 'yoink' the controller back and set up the Wii U with one of the many games. Susan was a bit reluctant to let Harry go as she had gotten comfortable and liked that he would hold her in return.

Harry was helpful trying to teach Susan how to play the kart racing game, but he wasn't all that good himself, but by the fact everything was unlocked, it seems Sirius had gotten good. It was quite fun playing games when they were interrupted as Sirius had arrived back home.

He came in cheerfully greeting everybody followed by a man with greying brown hair. "Right, this is my old schoolmate, Remus Lupin, he'll be spending Christmas, and whether he complains or not he'll be staying. Harry really needs a smarter guy than me to help him learn all this pureblood balls!"

"Sirius…!" Andromeda reprimanded causing him to blush, as it's been a while since a member of family had told him off. "If I've told you once-…"

"Yeah, I get it," he interrupted sheepishly. "Anyway, there's something I want to talk about later. You know… umm… pureblood stuff."

She sighed while Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion and hopes that he doesn't go there, and wonders why he cares. His life could be worse he supposes.

He shook his head while everyone was choosing what they want from the take out menu before ordering via the phone. He is feeling quite hungry, but pureblood crap can do that to a 'kid'. Perhaps he should have just stayed in bed sorting out the Book of Maraud?

Na, the books fun, but that would have been so much more boring. He just hates that all his fiancés are so young.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	15. The Reality of Making Friends

_**Burst reality**_

_**Chapter XV**_

_**The Reality of Making Friends**_

Ginny Weasley had a big problem. She has to make a fool of herself in front of the Boy-Who-Lived, hero to the magical world. Her cheeks are lit up bright, and she's standing in front of the fire in her house watching as the flames had lit up. She has already said the name of her destination, but taking some deep calming breaths did little to take care of her nerves.

Her mother had been furious when her father had come home and laid out Harry Potter's offer. It was fair as far as she could tell, and will leave her family debt free. They were foolish enough to take from Dumbledore something that never belonged to the old man, (even if they didn't know that at the time). She always knew there was something odd about him, but she had never expected him to use someone else's money without permission.

Molly Weasley, her mother doesn't like this idea, but after some talking where her dad, Arthur Weasley had assured Molly that Harry is a nice boy she had reluctantly let it drop, (for now at least). The twins also came to his defence, though they don't like the idea of contractual marriage any more than any of them they still like Harry.

Ginny had first been excited, though she hid that well, but finding out that her hero has other contracts on him made her feel unsure, (maybe a little jealous). However, she's pleased that Harry was kind enough to leave the choice up to her. She's already sure she will probably agree, if he is such a nice guy.

If she doesn't agree, her family will be worse off than they are, even with the promotion her dad might be getting. She can't let her family down. It might not be her responsibility, but she can't let them starve or go without if all it takes is living with Harry.

Her mother had been crying a lot with worry since they realised they had been put in so much debt (to them at least) that they can just barely afford the essentials. If it wasn't for Hogwarts funding's, she wouldn't be able to go. She may not be very old yet, she does know enough about money.

She had seen Harry standing between the barriers to the train to Hogwarts before the start of term. She can honestly say he stood out a lot, dressed the way he was with beautiful green eyes peeking over his sunglasses. He was dressed casually in muggle clothes.

Ginny brushed down her blue robe. It's a little old but it's her nicest. She has some other clothes in her backpack, and she just hopes Harry doesn't expect her to wear muggle clothes like he was. She doesn't have any muggle clothes, and doesn't know where she would have gotten some.

She couldn't help but threat and worry that he won't like her as she thought back to the barrier. He had smiled at her and winked, and all she could do is make a fool of herself and blush so bright she was probably a beacon for miles.

Her dad had told her not to worry too much, and that Harry will look after her while she stays at his house. Yes, she can't and won't believe he'll be mean to her, especially since the twins speak so highly of him. She knows those two troublemakers aren't that easily impressed.

It's just a shame that her mother is so upset with the situation. Ron had been quite the surprise. He hadn't given much of an opinion, but did say that Harry ain't bad, which is high praise coming from someone who's emotions settle around moronic to jealous or, whatever.

She felt a cool shiver run down her spine as she watched the emerald flames. They reminded her of the green she saw in Harry's eyes, yet she felt Harry's green was so much better, brighter, alive with a mischief she only see's in the twins, but somehow more frightening.

Ginny took a few more moments to steady her nerves and looked over to give her mother and father a reassuring smile before stepping into the flames. She felt her knees trying not to give way as the flames exploded around her and sucked her away into the void of brick tunnels.

It was as if she was spinning uncontrolled to some destiny. She could see flashes of light from other fireplaces as she passed, like a ghost she whirled onward until the inevitable happened and she was spat out at the other end, emerald flames pushing her out into a nice sized sitting room with a few squishy white sofas.

The room was larger than the lounge at the Burrow, and nicer too with huge windows looking out onto some fields overlooking some high cliffs and out to sea, letting in a lot of light brightening the place. She felt her embarrassment light up her checks as she had never seen such a spotless room before and she could only guess how incredible every room looks.

She was startled moments later as she saw a blonde girl (about her age) standing opposite her wearing cream coloured robes (which made her feel a little better). However, she was standing next to an older pink haired young woman/girl (wearing some blue trousers and a white blouse with the top few buttons undone showing off some cleavage).

The pink haired girl was also staring with her mouth hanging open, which didn't seem right. Looking they were both staring behind her so she span around worried her mother had somehow followed her.

However, her mouth dropped, her eyes widened and her cheeks might as well have burst into flames. Harry was behind her wearing some black trousers, white trainers and a white shirt with only three middle buttons done up in the centre.

He was smiling as he was on top of the ledge above the fireplace, upside down, standing on two finger of his right hand, and a silver chain with gems in around his neck hung up, err, down, and wand holster on his left forearm. His shirt had fallen up, or down, whichever way you think of it, showing off his sculptured, strong and powerful chest and abs creating what she knows is called a six-pack.

Ginny had never really believed someone could have a body that looked like that, not in reality. However, she had seen some men here and there in magazines she knows her mum reads, and sometimes leaves lying around the house. They apparently use magic to look like that (temporarily for the photo-shoots), and it does look fake and frankly ugly, not to mention the fake tans and teeth so bright they should have a warning.

Though, looking at Harry, his muscles are taught and flexed, holding himself up. She had asked her mum about those models once, and she had just said they're not any stronger than normal people. However, this was the first time she ever realised that someone could have a strong looking body without using magic, without looking fake, and actually be strong.

She shook her head clear, hoping to rid it of odd and confusing thoughts and hopes her heart stops racing sometime soon. He was smiling at her, his green eyes sparkling in the light.

"Hey there Ginny," he greeted her, his smile widening. "Oh, this," he said gesturing to his position. "We were talking while waiting for you… oh, Dora Tonks," he said gesturing the oldest with his free hand, not even wobbling. "And Susan Bones," he added pointing to the blonde girl. "They bet me that I couldn't do a two finger hand stand on the mantelpiece," he said looking smug.

"They didn't think it was possible for anyone," he said laughing and rolling his eyes. "They said that nobody could really be that strong, but me. I'm awesome, and know how to work out. I've seen those fake posers on the covers of some magical world magazines, but this is what a real; tone body should look like," he said gesturing his abs, rolling his eyes. "Not to mention those fake tans, but the women on the magazines are worse. There is nothing as bad as a fake tan, whether from the muggle or magical worlds, icky!"

"Harry g-get down from there before you hurt yourself," Remus said with his mouth dropping as he entered.

Harry just laughed, his eyes rolling as he flicked himself up and near flew over Ginny's head to land lightly behind her on his feet as if he hadn't just completed an 'impossible' move.

"So Ginny, follow me and I'll show you to your room. I'm glad you could come. It will be fun getting to know you too, come on," he said grabbing her hand and leading her passed Remus while her cheeks seemed to get brighter.

Remus just shook his head and left the room still looking for Sirius. Dora and Susan took a few moments to get over their shock. "Holy… cow," Dora said with effort not to cuss. "I never knew boys or… anyone could really be that buff."

Susan could only nod her head in agreement for a moment. "Y-yeah - and I'm like oh my god. I can't believe it. My future husband really is strong. I have to wonder what he's like with magic. I honestly haven't seen him do much outside of normal class things."

"Don't ask me," Dora replied shrugging. "I had been too stupid to realise he is strong and he caught me when I feel down some stairs at school."

"Yeah, well," she shrugged giggling as she quickly ran off.

Dora was startled before laughing, amused as she gave chase hoping she doesn't fall down. However, when she passed her parents room her mother popped her head out and called her.

"Yeah mum?" she asked as she came to a stop.

"I would like to have a word with you," she said gesturing for her to enter the room with her. Tonks wondered whether she had done something wrong as she looked around expecting to see her father but he wasn't in the room. "Oh, your father let me deal with this. He doesn't like to deal in much when it comes to family business when it deals with the old religion."

Tonks looked at her mother confused. "Oh-kay," she replied, baffled. "What's wrong… I haven't screwed up some etiquette or something have I?" she asked trying to think of something other than running in the halls she could have done.

Her mother laughed softly as she shook her head. "No, no, and neither Sirius or Harry would care whether you did. It's just that Sirius spoke with me yesterday after dinner, and we discussed some matters. Umm… because of his prolonged stay in Azkaban, and dementors he can't have children, and that includes using magic to produce an heir."

"B-but Harry's his heir now, right?" Dora asked, confused. She's not sure where this is going.

Andromeda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, but he's not an heir by blood, which in the long run will end the Ancient House of Black, which is where you come in."

"Me?" she asked more confused than before.

"Well, umm… more accurately put, you and Harry," she said trying to find the right words. "If you and Harry were to marry, the Ancient House of Black would stand side by side with the Ancient Houses of Potter and Pendragon, and any other house he marries into. Then your firstborn would become the heir to the Black house."

Dora couldn't help but bust out laughing. "You want me to marry an eleven year old boy."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and gave her daughter a look that shut her up. "He won't always be eleven, and if you hadn't noticed he is rather mature and smart for his age. If I didn't know better I would say he is older than he looks. Your engagement could do a lot for you. Being a member of the Black family will open doors, but being engaged to the head of the Potter line will blow them doors open, and then some walls too."

"Oh, you're not just trying to pull a prank on me are you?" she asked and her mother's serious expression was enough, but the woman shook her head too. "W-well, Harry is really cute, and smart and funny, not to mention… umm…" she trailed off fake coughing as she blushed, remembering his body.

"He can only get better looking too," she continued, but her mother didn't say anything about her lapse, but she did show amusement. "So, umm… is this like a 'you have to do it thing'?" she asked, unsure whether she would have the guts to agree herself as she thought of their age differences.

Andromeda sighed as she pat her daughters shoulder. "Although, honestly I don't really care for all of these old lore's much, and I believe they are very out of date, they're here, and I doubt they'll ever be changed again. The Black family fully uniting like this with the Potters can do a lot. You would have the power over anyone with Black blood whereas Sirius can't.

"If Sirius were married with the ability to have a blood heir he could, but he can't so he can't," she said wondering whether that made sense but Dora didn't say anything against it. "Anyway, I know you enjoy Harry's company, and though he is a little dark around the edges he is a very good person with a lot of love to give."

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "Harry seems like the sort of person who would walk through the gates of hell and put the fear of god… no, put the fear of him into the demons for people he cares about," she said thinking back to that weird joke of Harry's back at Hogwarts.

Andromeda couldn't keep away the smile as she pulled her daughter into a quick warm hug. "I knew you would understand and do this. I love you sweetie, and in the end all I want is your happiness," she said wiping some loose tears from her eyes.

"Thanks mum," she said with a smile of her own. "I guess Sirius is going to tell him, huh?"

"I hope so, he said he will," she replied, frowning in worry.

Meanwhile Harry was laughing as he showed Ginny how to work the TV in her room next to his. She just stared at the moving pictures with her face nearly touching the screen, eyes wide and mouth even wider.

"How do they get those little people in there?" the small red haired girl asked, awe oozing from her voice.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled her back from the screen. "You can't see it properly standing that close, Ginny," he said while she looked sheepish. "And those people aren't in there… it's like… umm… projecting memories-…"

"Oh," she said embarrassed. "My dad loves muggle things but he's… well, I think the term is-."

"Ignorant," Harry answered for her, startling her. "That's why you're so… I suppose ignorant works there too, because he has never given any of these muggle things the time or day to realise that to us… umm… I mean muggles they are commonplace conveniences and entertainment. Having magical powers can make a people ignorant and dare I say too lazy to invent much when they don't need it, no matter how much better it could possibly make their lives. But hey, no problem, just ask and I'll try to explain."

She fiddled with her fingers as she nodded, smiling. "T-thank you Harry," she said looking up at him with her vast brown eyes.

He chuckled as he took her hand and turned off the TV. "Well enough about that, Ginny, let me show you around. The place is quite a lot bigger than you might think for a cottage."

She smiled more as she held his hand and let him guide her. "Well, my room is here…" he trailed to a stop as he let Ginny's hand go and pulled an envelope from where someone had stuck it to his door.

He frowned as he opened it and let his eyes scan over the letter inside. "Oh, Sirius, couldn't even ask me in person!"

"I-is everything OK, Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly, but he smiled and let her look over the letter. "He wants you to marry that older girl too?" she asked, baffled.

"Yeah," he said frowning in thought before shrugging and putting the letter into his pocket. "Hang on," he added pocking his head into a door opposite. "Hey, Susie can you look after Ginny for me for a moment, I need to speak with Dora!"

She came out smiling. "Sure, hey Ginny," she said taking her hand and dragging the confused girl into her room. "We might as well watch some TV or something, and Harry can give you the tour latter," she said closing the door as she has a funny feeling she knows what this is about having seen the envelope stuck to Harry's door.

Harry sighed as he looked in Dora's room for her before he found her just leaving her parents room. She looked embarrassed as they stopped together, and he just shook his head and passed her the letter.

She looked it over and frowned. "He told mum he was going to talk to you, not give you an official looking letter and run away," she said sheepishly. "I just learnt about this myself, so please don't blame me, and you can still turn it down, I know I'm much older and I won't be hurt or anything-."

"I'm not going to turn it down," he said shrugging as he led her away. "Actually, for Sirius its quite a well thought out idea," he said causing her to laugh, the uncomfortable feeling might have lessened if he hadn't led her into his room where he closed, locked, and sealed the room while gesturing for her to take a seat on the bed.

He then turned to face the blushing girl as she was feeling very uncomfortable, and more so when he walked right over into her personal space. He moved his face closer, smirking, and before she could say or do anything to stop him, he kissed her lips.

She was so startled, her eyes widened as she moved her lips against his for a moment when she pushed him back, horrified and shocked while he just laughed at her.

"Oh no, Harry, I can't kiss you, you're just a little kid," she said in a rush, panicking. "M-maybe if you were fourteen or something it wouldn't be so bad-."

He chuckled more as he placed two fingers on her lips silencing her. "I told you Dora, I'm a god, age will mean nothing to me, but if you must know, I'm seventeen!"

She just shook her head glaring at him. "Don't be silly Harry… and what the hell are you doing?" she demanded as he had undone his shirt and thrown it to the floor.

Dora couldn't quite help checking out his strong, muscular body, unable to look away as he removed his trainers, socks, and trousers, leaving only his black boxer shorts, but they're a tight elasticated fit so she was surprised by the bulge.

It was impossible to believe that Harry at eleven would be this naughty and forward when he went and pulled a huge and many times too big dressing robe from his closet and pulled it around himself before pulling off his boxers.

Then he walked closer again, she was stuck, frozen by her own nerves and hormones, whether they screamed out liking the visuals, or not. She closed her eyes for just a second when strong hands, too large to be Harry's stroked along her cheeks, her eyes flickered open, shocked.

She was looking into Harry's stunning green eyes, but now he's older, and looked stronger. He has the appearance of a teenager you would do well to stay on the right side of. He's taller than her now, and she just knew, magic or not Harry is stronger than her.

"Oh my-," she would normally say god but she doesn't want to fire that word out around him.

"It's probably better to make out like this anyway," Harry said, his voice deeper and holding a strength his younger self always hid to disarm, though she had detected it she had just thought it was cute. If she saw him in passing without witnessing this herself, she would have never given it a thought that they're one and the same, even though he has many the same features still.

"Though," Harry said thoughtfully, his lips brushing hers. "I'm not fussed either way… I entrust you with my secret. I'm just glad I have a beautiful fiancé who I can actually make out with among, other things. Sure I guess the odd kiss on the cheek, and holding hands is fine but-."

"W-what do you mean among other things?" she asked, her words tumbling out over themselves. "W-what kind of girl do you take me for?" she asked, gulping the lump down her throat while Harry's lips brush hers and she held in a groan, and then the sigh of relief as he was finally kissing her.

Her lips moved perfectly with his as he carefully pushed her to lay back on the bed with her legs over the edge. He softly lay on top of her soft and perfect body, his fingers stroking her soft cheeks, their eyes closing. She wound her arms up his shoulders as the robe had loosened over his shoulders, her fingers winding up in his hair.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding through her parting lips meeting hers. They moved more frantically, his fingers moving up to her pink hair, running his fingers through it, pulling her more into him.

Dora's fingers moved down from his hair, down his neck and sliding his to his shoulders, gently tugging at his robe, lowering it. He pulled back from her lips, using his arms behind her head to keep his full weight from hurting her. She was gasping for breath too, her lips all puffy, her eyes flicking open, staring into his.

"You sure you want to do that?" he asked her between breaths.

She gave him a small smile before she tugged his robe down and he moved swiftly, sliding back, he let the top half of the robe slid down around his waist, kneeling either side of her legs with his robe still tied at the waist hiding lower areas. She couldn't keep her eyes away as she reached up, her soft fingers moving, touching his abs, moving higher, squeezing his solid body.

Her fingernails grazed across his powerful chest. "I-I don't think I can wait until we're married. I need this now. I need you," she whimpered out as he leaned down and captured her lips in his, his hands either side of her head before he pulled back sucking on her tongue, smirking as he knelt up.

She just watched as he moved his hands to the buttons on her blouse undoing them one at a time, slowly, teasingly while he watched how impatient she was getting. Then finally, just as she wondered whether she should have done it for him the shirt opened to show her purple bra covered breasts and smooth tummy.

It was easy getting the shirt off and she couldn't help but let out a moan as his lips attacked her neck and down her collarbone, causing her to whimper and hold his head in just the right spot as his teeth grazed her skin. He sucked in her skin as he still managed to travel down, his nibbles causing her to cry out, arching her back while his fingers explored her stomach, hips, and waist.

She tried to push herself in to him, her crutch pushed up against his thigh. She felt like she was burning between her legs. His hands moved up and cupped her breasts, feeling them through her bra. She let out a soft whimpering groan, and he could feel her solid nipples through the material.

Harry pulled back his lips as he moved his hands around her body, smirking as she moved enough to give him easy access. However, he couldn't seem to get the thing open so she started as she felt it tear before be pulled it back and off, throwing it to the floor as he finally got a good look at her breasts, nicely sized with rock solid pink nipples.

"I'll buy you a new one," he said as he hungrily attacked her breast, squeezing them both, careful not to hurt her, his tongue licking and flicking one nipple after the other, suckling them in turn.

She was moaning out now, her back arching as he held her tight, whimpering out, and holding him just as tight in return. Her breathing was labored, she was clawing at his back while he let his instincts guide him (in other words he's been watching a lot of different types of porn).

He continued suckling her breasts, fondling them, smirking with a nipple between his teeth as she gasped against him bucking her hips before she relaxed a little.

Harry came up from her breast while she still held him grinding against him. She paused as she looked up at him biting her lower lip in a sexy way that made his heartbeat increase. She looked a little nervous as she reached out and pulled the loose knot of his belt, opening it.

His robe slid off him without the belt keeping it on, and her eyes widened as she stared at his large hard thing. It was thick and long with some hair around his testicles.

She smiled, cheeks flamed as she reached out, her soft hand slowly wrapping around it with a soft grip. It's hot and hard, yet soft at the same time, her hand gently pumping it. He groaned out as she felt him shiver as he leaned down kissing her lips.

He smiled as he felt her trying to roll over to be on top, and gave up any resistance. She rolled him onto his back, sliding on top, not letting go of him, her hand squeezing a little tighter while kissing him.

Dora pulled back, sitting up on his legs below his member, still holding it tight; she squeezed a little more, pumping, some clear cream leaking out of the tip. She couldn't help but lick her lips as she kissed down his neck and chest, down to his abs, getting closer.

She took a moment just watching his penis, fascinated, she stuck out her tongue and flicked the tip, taking in the cream and licking her lips more before she smiled up at him. He had almost came straight away, and he was barely able to hold back.

The pink haired girl examined it, pulling back the skin, feeling the sack hanging beneath before she slid her lips around the tip. Harry gasped out as he felt her hot mouth on him. It was almost too much as he felt it leaking pre into her mouth, but she didn't seem to mind as her tongue tasted every bit it could reach, so he decided to let go and hold back while it's in another area instead.

Harry cried out, his hands taking her head and holding her mouth around it, pushing as much as she can take into her mouth as he let go, squirt after squirt filling her mouth. He could feel her swallow reflex trying to take it all down, but some spurted out of her nose, and gushes out, breaking through the seal of her lips around him.

It took him a minute or more to calm down but Dora didn't try to pull back, she let him finish, drinking what is in her mouth. She continued suckling on him even while it was softening.

He let go of her head after he had finished and she sucked up taking some drops with her. She actually had a smile on her white stained lips, licking them clean, and whipping her upper lip, licking and sucking cum off her hand and fingers, she had actually liked the taste.

It had surprised her too as she looked down at the white goo still on him, her tongue lashing out licking it up, being gentle on his more sensitive areas until every last drop was gone.

She kissed and licked her way from it, up his abs and chest, nibbling his neck and up to his ears. She moved around to his lips, kissing them, he accepted, kissing back, his hands sliding around her beautiful body squeezing her tight ass through her trousers.

Dora moaned into his lips, her fingers clawing into his chest, scratching him, drawing some thin lines of blood. "Why don't you… get these off, huh, Dora?" he asked as he squeezed her tight butt more.

She groaned, but moved one hand between them, brushing him as she undid her button and zipper in seconds. It was easy for him to slide his hands in then, straight under the trousers and panties, pulling them both down her ass together.

Her butt is soft and firm. She helps him pull down until she kicked them off with her shoes and socks. He lifted her and threw her gently onto his bed full, on her back, and he was hard again just looking at her naked.

Dora's body is slender and curves in all the right ways down to some pink hairs between her legs, above her swollen slit with large hard nub poking out from its hood. Her hair is neatly trip, and damp from the juices practically spurting from her vagina.

Harry could near feel the heat coming from it as 'he' twitched. However, Harry ignored 'him' and concentrated on his blushing fiancé stroking her long, smooth shapely legs. She looked awkward in a cute way holding back from covering any part of her body in embarrassment.

He couldn't keep from sucking on her toes, one after another. This caused Dora to giggle first before she started moaning, relaxing into his care, her eyes closed. He licked and nibbled up her legs towards her thighs. He could smell her intoxicating aroma licking and kissing.

She was shuddering and moaning the closer he got to that divine scent. The glorious nectar slid soothingly down his throat as his tongue scooped up some of her delicious girl cream setting his taste buds on fire. She shuddered and cried out as his tongue slid up the length of her soft slit.

He kept on with the odd nibble on her bud repeatedly, suckling, drinking; her cries for more, her deep breathing and her shudders are music to his ears. Her fingers wound into his hair, gripping tight, near suffocating him with her taste. Then it happened, she squealed out and gushes shot out of her, filling him.

She kept on humping his mouth as she calmed, but even after she relaxed, her body spasms, twitching. They're both covered in sweat and the smell of sex is all over. He finished cleaning up her goodness with his tongue before sliding up her body exhausted he collapsed up into her arms, they held each other and kissed before just snuggling, breathing hard, resting.

"You know, I'm not actually that tired," Harry said shocking her. "I'm just being polite to give you some rest."

She gave him a smile and kissed him some more. "Well, then-…" She didn't need to say any more as she tugged him on top of her, and he went without resistance, kissing her lips, feeling her body.

Dora opened her legs letting him slide between them and feel her heat on his tip as it finally touched her when Harry paused, grinning as he reached out, his wand flying from a holster on his bedside table. She watched, surprised as he used a spell on her tummy. It tingled but otherwise did nothing as he threw his wand across the room.

"Just a precaution," he answered her look. "I may not be really eleven, but that doesn't mean I want any kids."

"Me either," she said kissing him as he positioned himself at her entrance. It was tight and wet, and burning hot. She was whimpering as he pushed it in, deeper and deeper, gently through her cherry, to the hilt.

He had never knew it could be so tight, like a fleshy hot and soaking clamp squeezing him tighter than she ever could with either of her hands or even combined. He felt it twitching, squeezing a little tighter, and then lessening. He could feel pre leaking from him, squeezed out like milk from an udder, and he felt near the edge. He had to think of other things to keep from filling her up too early.

"Oh fuck, Harry, that feels incredible," Dora said whimpering, gasping and trying to breathe; her face contorted in both a mix of pain and pleasure. "I-I can't b-believe it actually fit inside me!" she gasped out with some tears in her eyes. He was half-tempted to pull out if he's hurting her, but unless she asks he'll just hold her, his twitching deep inside hers.

It felt good just holding her, her tightness holding him as deep as he can get inside her. He kissed her lips gently, pulling her into his arms, he won't move much more than that until she's ready.

They waited in their sweaty embrace; her face soon buried in his neck. She soon pulled back with a small grin; kissing his lips. "I think I'm ready now," she said squirming in his hold feeling it throb inside her, stretching her fleshy inner canal.

He wasn't going to deny her anything right now, especially this. He moved his hips gently at first, getting faster as their breathing increased, moving her, leveraging her in his arms, holding her up on his lap, moving faster, thrusting harder.

Dora was crying out, not even attempting to keep her volume down. It felt good, no better than good, like a stormy death deep inside that she can't wait to reach.

They both moaned louder and loader as their bodies moved in perfect tandem. She could feel it bubbling up in her chest and before she could react she lost her breath. She couldn't breath as a feeling burst up through her body so intense that she thought her blood was boiling, that her heart would explode out of her chest and she would die, and die in a bliss she had never known possible.

Harry just moved in her faster and faster, and she couldn't even scream or move anymore, her body tense, quivering, her muscle spasms were making it impossible to move. She was stiff and quivering, her breath just wouldn't come back.

He wasn't stopping and she felt light headed; her eyes were wide and her mouth forming a wide O before she felt him tense up with a cry she felt it explode out of him into her. She felt large blast after large blast firing up into her body.

She didn't know how long it all lasted before Harry collapsed with her, spurting the last few streams, filling her up. As soon as Dora's back hit the bed with Harry on top of her, her breath came back in quick, long, sharp gasps.

It took her awhile to calm down, but she could still feel the odd twitch inside her, still shooting some dribbles into her. They were drenched in sweat and twitching as they calmed down, boiling hot and sticky.

However, they soon calmed down, their bodies relaxing, and Harry's tool shrinking inside were leaving some little dribbles as he rolled off her to lie on his back next to her, still breathing quite heavily, holding her hand, she held his back, tight.

"W-wow…!" Dora croaked out softly, her voice sore from her last few screeches of pleasure. "I-I… just wow… I never thought my first or… it would ever feel so good, or so intense!" she said looking down at herself. "T-there's so much just leaking out. You'll need new covers for tomorrow," she said, embarrassed, but she couldn't move she was so tired.

Harry rolled onto his side grinning as he leaned off the side of the bed, reached under, pulling out a huge spare quilt, and pulled it out over them. It was nice and cool over their skin as they snuggled up in each other's arms, facing each other.

"Harry… are you really a god?" she asked as he clicked his fingers and the curtains closed automatically, bathing the room in darkness.

"The God of Heroes throughout all of reality and time, or something like that," he agreed laughing. "I guess… I'll just have to take normality as an abnormality," he said laughing. He won't let anyone know about the other, his partner, his missing piece until she comes into her power, to protect her.

"Sounds like a pretty dodgy job," she said when he kissed her lips, she was lost in his kiss, and soon they will fall into dreams.

_**To Be Continued…**_

"What do you mean Dora and Harry has been in his room since just after Ginny got here?" Andromeda asked, confused.

"Umm… I don't know," Susan answered shrugging as she and Ginny sat together in the lounge with the rest of the household watching cartoons. "They just have… Harry has his own fireplace so they could have snuck out to talk or something or get something to eat."

"Susan's probably right," Sirius was quick to say silently promising to kick Harry's ass for putting him in this position. "Harry has a huge independent streak."

"Well they best get home before dark," Andromeda said sighing. "I'll have to have words with him about telling people before going out."

_**Authors Note: **__Just a quick note to tell you I am changing my name from __**Myrddin Le Fay**__. Now it's __Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus, __(to hopefully get people used to it), but soon I'll be taking out the __'Le Fay'__ so I'll just be __**Myrddin Ignis Magus**__, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	16. Reality in the New Year

**Burst Reality**

**Chapter XVI**

**Reality in the New Year**

It was the fourth of January as Ginny was at the train station smiling as Harry gave her a huge hug before hopping onto the train with Susan and Dora. She had hugged him back, of course.

During the holidays, she had spent more time at his place during the holiday than just that long weekend. She had slept over plenty of times no matter how much her mum might complain; it was nice making new friends.

Harry was always so kind and funny, smiling and looking after her, and well, lots of things. He's not like most boys as he didn't mind hugging or cuddling and taught her lots about the muggle stuff he has at his house, which is a lot of cool things she found she missed as much as him when she had to go home.

Of course, she agreed to marry him, especially if it will help her family, but Harry is a great and kind guy. Though, her mums still angry about the whole marriage thing, and very angry with Dumbledore for being a stupid git. She must do what's right by her and her family if she can; as long as it's with such a nice and fun boy.

Ginny might have just been a silly girl crushing on her hero, but meeting him and spending time with him she came to a conclusion, everything she had heard about him was rubbish and silly. He is so much stronger and nicer than she had been told in the bedtime stories. He is disobedient and in control of himself, and does not even like Dumbledore so completely out of some silly old man's control.

He doesn't answer to any authority, not even his guardian, Sirius Black, and even when Andromeda told him and Dora off for disappearing that first day he didn't seem to care. Not much like the Dumbledore follower, she had been led to believe. He's free, independent, and she can't deny there is something different, special about him, powerful that you would have to be blind not to notice.

She liked to see the freedom and mischief in his eyes. It made her smile, and the way he will hug her, so caring, nothing like her brothers, most of them are jerks. It made her smile as she waved the train away with Harry and her new friends onboard.

It was nice that she was getting on so well with Dora and Susan, but she did worry that she might not get on so well with the Greengrass sisters as they're both Slytherins, (well the first is, the second to be sorted in her year). Though, if they weren't worth it Harry wouldn't have vouched for them, even though he hasn't met the youngest yet.

Ginny sighed, as it was nice having girl friends since she only has her best friend Luna and they don't get to hang out too much even though they live so close. Luna's always off looking for some odd creature that may or may not exist, and is a little crazy so when they meet up they don't talk about normal things like she can with Susan, which is nice, though she still loves Luna as they're best friends.

She waved more as the train whistle blew and the man along the platform checked all of the doors are closed before the train started leaving. She kept waving until the train had rounded the bend out of sight. She'll miss them, but come September the first she'll get to go with them next time; she can't wait even though she knows she has too.

Turning to her mother, she pretended as if the 'talk' was not going to happen again. She had been given three different versions so far. She has to wonder about her mother. She's not even eleven yet and her mother thinks she's going to do adult things like that.

Sure, she likes Harry and its nice to cuddle, but that is going quite a bit too far at her age. Plus, she's sure her mother doesn't give her a very well informed version of 'the' talk. She just gives her, these are the bad things of it, 'the' talk, which she wasn't sure was very productive for her understanding anything.

She quivered, her cheeks already lit up. If she's not mistaken she's going to get embarrassed some more with some other bad thing of 'it'. She hadn't even known what 'it' was until her mother started in on this, and quite honestly, she would rather stay oblivious until she found out from someone else, preferably her age. She just followed dejectedly, wishing someone could possibly save her.

She wondered sadly whether Luna knows anything about it that isn't diseases, even though they have cures, and babies. She'll have to invite her round for a sleepover to find out. She hasn't had a sleepover for a while so it will be fun, hopefully.

Meanwhile on the train, Harry sighed as he sat down properly after waving to Ginny as the train rounded a corner, out of sight. It had been quite the holiday and he sat wearing some cream coloured cargo shorts and a white tee shirt, and white running shoes listening to Tonks giggling about something with Susan as they took seats too, giving him the occasional glance, just wearing normal robes as they all floo'd to the station.

He mildly wondered what they could possibly have to gossip about him, but shrugged it off. They were probable still talking about this morning when he had been changing to go to school when Susan barged into his room while he was only wearing his boxers.

It was somewhat amusing as she squealed and charged out. He normally didn't lock his door unless he was 'normal' aged and with Dora, and she hadn't thought. She had been talking with Dora and Ginny about it since.

He even got Susan's aunt and Dora's mum confronting him until he told them she just barged in and he was in underwear before they left him alone, embarrassed. He shook his head clear wondering whether he should start locking his door from now on.

It made it worse that Sirius was mocking him, even if Remus tried to stiop him, even he was surprising some snickers. It isn't like she'll never see him naked in the future, after the marriage thing, or before depending on what the future holds.

However, he let that drop from his mind as Hermione opened the sliding door; smiling at Harry as she greeted him, Susan and Dora. He had to wonder how she somehow got to the 'magical' platform from the muggle world wearing her school uniform of robes; he has to wonder about her sometimes, and the lengths she might travel to be magical world prepared.

"Wow, Harry," she said sighing as she was surprised as he hugged her, but she hugged back before he returned to his seat and she just took the seat opposite him after he gestured for her to take the seat. "I missed you making trouble and being fun."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, well, don't you worry, Hermione, I'm sure you'll love what I have planned for the Welcoming Feast, but it may be a while before you realised what I've done!" he said with a crafty grin.

She rolled her eyes. "I won't doubt that at all. So did you enjoy your holiday?" she asked him, smiling.

"Yep, next time you should come over too," he said with a grin. "Dora and Susan came over and Ginny too!" Harry laughed, holding a bemused smile he asked laughing. "So you missed me?" he was amused, poking his tongue out childishly.

Hermione's cheeks stained red, but she replied truthfully. "It just wasn't as fun without you pulling some weird stunt." They both laughed. "Where do you live anyway? According to the paper, they say you live somewhere in Ireland, but that's all really."

Harry chuckled with a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, South Ireland," he said with a shrug. "Though we've been talking about moving some place without as much rain. Sirius was thinking somewhere like Spain or Italy, but I would prefer Australia, or California or something."

"But then wouldn't you have to go to school, there?" she asked, confused and concerned, worried she would lose her best friend.

He just shook his head. "We have magical powers, Hermione, commuting from the other side of the world is like walking through a doorway to us. We just want a change in scenery, and, well heck knows where we'll go. I left it to Sirius with Remus… oh, Remus is an old family friend, and not as irresponsible as Sirius. I'm actually hoping for somewhere near Rome as it seems like the sort of place I would like to see with all its ancient culture and stuff."

"Wow, you must be loaded if you can think about moving anywhere on the planet on a whim," she said, awed. "I wish I could just up and leave to some place new, but my parents are only dentists."

He shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable. "So, anyway, Hermione, how was your holiday, I only received a couple letters, but then Christmas is the time of having too much fun."

"Not when you're the family nerd," she blurted out before slamming her hands over her mouth.

Harry burst out laughing while she blushed, the other two girls now paying attention and snickering. "If you need a cousin or two turned into frogs, I'm sure I can sort it out?" he suggested, smirking.

"Harry!" Dora reprimanded. "I don't think you should even joke about that, there are morons without a sense of humour, and if they overheard-."

"I would beat them up too!" he interrupted, smirking.

"You're dangerous to society," laughed Susan, amused.

He just smirked, leaning over and poking her small nose. "I'm not in the muggle world, but then they don't live in the dark ages."

"Anyway, how are you going to capture Quirrell?" she asked, looking at him hoping he'll dish out something amusing.

He shrugged, but with a grinning look. "I don't think you need to know of my awesome plans."

"Why would you capture Quirrell?" Hermione interrupted, confused while they laughed.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Oh right, sorry, I forgot you still believe Snape is trying to steal the stone, but he's not, it's Quirrell. It took a while but really, Snape is obvious, but no. It could not be Snape, it's too obvious, but Quirrell, just looking, and listening, he puts everything on, over the top. Then he's the new guy, and for some reason, nobody ever lasts a full year with the defense job, it should be obvious to look at the weirdo new guy first!"

"I never thought about that," Hermione said, surprised. "Aren't you going to tell Dumbledore, you are Head Girl?" she asked, looking to Dora. "Harry could get hurt doing everything himself.

Dora looked to her, near amused. "If you think Dumbledore doesn't know, then go and tell him yourself. Trust me; Dumbledore knows a lot, since the paintings and anything else connected to the school spy on us and the other teachers."

Hermione was buggy eyed, as she hadn't thought about that. "Wow, I, just wow, I hadn't even given that a thought, but it explains why Dumbledore supposedly knows so much about what goes on."

"Yeah, and you were thinking Snape was the thief," Harry agreed, shrugging. "But then I had hoped he was so we would be rid of him when it came out, but, whatever," he said shrugging.

"Well, I guess we'll have to hope he screws up somewhere else or we'll never be free of that jerk!" she said, smiling, amused.

They soon settled into a rheum of chatting about the holidays and waiting to get back to school for the new term welcoming feast. However, in the whole trip Hermione, Susan, and Dora noticed one thing, one important thing. Harry had disappeared, and they worried what he was up to as they remembered that this feast was the feast he was going after Quirrell on, even though the stuttering bore-pot was sitting at the teachers table without a clue.

Meanwhile, after knocking out that giant three-headed dog, Harry had to burn some annoying weed that tried strangling him to death. However, he had thought that would be the most annoying, until he came across a room with thousands of fluttering winged keys all over the place.

Looking around the compact room, he saw three old and badly maintained flying broomsticks floating by the door he entered. He thought about using a broom as they're intended, (though why anyone would leave the way through, maybe it's a magical world thing? Or that's why they're so shoddy,). However, instead he decided to just watch the keys for a moment, as they fluttered.

He looked from the keys to the next locked door. It was a big rusty lock, so the key was probably big and old, but that didn't matter as the wall next to the door was strikingly week and caved open with a single kick. He shrugged and walked in, nonchalant.

Walking into the dark chamber, he closed the door, feeling the air he knew wherever he is is vast, and tried to prepare for anything, but when the touches' blazed to life he wasn't prepared for a giant chess set. However, he just walked around the side where a chess piece graveyard lay, and then through to the next room.

"Wow," he muttered to himself, annoyed. "If anyone is stupid enough to go through the trouble of all these tests when so far, stun the dog, burn the plant, break the wall and walk around the edge are the walkthrough guide I'll shake their hand for being idiots," he said as he came across a surprised and dopy looking troll.

"Seriously, and the other teachers didn't question this?" he asked himself, near amused as the dog was obviously Hagrids, the plant, Sprouts, the keys Flitwick's, and the chess set, McGonagall's, this had to be Quirrell's. "Really, what kind of 'teacher's' do we… ahh… maybe the other teachers don't know, only Dumbledore does!" he said thoughtfully as he dodged the club swing nonchalant as the 'monster' gained some sense that he is here.

"Hey mate, quit that!" Harry said, annoyed as he caught the club with his left hand, its hit causing a boom as it crashed. The ugly things eyes opened wide with mad shock, struggling, but Harry's fingers crunched into the rough wood, holding it steady.

Harry's eyes were like frost as they looked into the trolls. "Mate, you have no idea who you're pissing off!" he said, annoyed as he tore the club from the baffled, angry, growling troll and broke its jaw as he hit it, braking the clubs handle.

"Time for you to burn!" he added as he said the words a fireball started forming in his hand. "Fira!" he hissed as the fireball burst out, engulfing the troll in flames. It seemed oblivious for a moment before it started screaming, charging him, he sidestepped and it bumped into a solid wall.

Harry watched for a moment as it cried, falling to the ground withering in agony, burning to death. However, Harry could care less, the creature may be stupid, but it didn't have to attack. It could have just looked the other way, but it chose to attack a creature so much more dangerous.

Shrugging he continued on to the next room, ignoring the monsters cries of pain. If the monster hasn't any self-preservation instincts that normally kick in at out-strength-ing it then that's its problem. He thought its senses would realise he is the predator or something.

Harry frowned as he entered the next room, yellow flames lighting up the door he entered while black flames led the way forward. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the weird poem and the bottles of potion on the only table in the room. Why would anyone really leave the way to walk through the black flames? Though knowing Dumbledore he knows he has.

However, Harry just used 'break' and the black and normal flames went out like he blew out the candles on his birthday cake early. "They don't make magical flames like they used too," he commented to himself, laughing. "Though, thinking about that, I could have probably grabbed the key earlier too with the same spell," he said, shrugging as he finally entered the next room, bored with how easy all of this has been.

Shrugging, as one man's stupidity is his gain he entered the next room, bored with how easy this has been. It was just a large brick room, dead end with a large mirror sitting in the centre doing nothing. He took caution as he approached, but looking into the mirror, he saw himself, and only himself, and it was confusing.

"Mirror mirror, who's the coolest of them all," he said jokingly and as expected it only showed him, and if it really did show anything you want it to, and then it's pretty cool. He looked the mirror over but other than some Latin that named it and some crap he couldn't see any sign of where the stone is.

"Wait a moment, I've seen stuff like this," he said, looking closer. "Yeah, it's probably some kind of freaky enchantment like from TV or Video Games!" he said to himself looking over the mirror, but no matter what he couldn't get his welcomed prize so he did the only thing he could think of and leave a motion sensor detonator connected to a 'big bang'.

He set up his bomb around the mirror so it destroys the mirror, the stone, and the evil mo'fo trying to steal it. Knowing Dumbledore, he won't check on it, so, unfortunately won't die instead, or as well, but whatever. As long as one irritating bastard meets a gruesome end, along with the stone, then who cares? He bets its creator has spares and only gave Dumbledore it, or a fake just to get him to piss off.

Harry made it in quick time back out of the 'traps' where the giant three-headed dog had woken up, but it just whimpered as it saw him fly out, lobbing the broom back down after him. He then pacified their fear with a scratch behind the ear each and a promises to bring them a treat, something he should have just done anyway. After all, they may be guard dogs; they love a treat just like any other.

Shrugging he left the dog(s) and found his way back to his seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Hermione while she looked at him for an answer. He just gave her this amused smile that bugged her and didn't tell her what he had been up too. Though, just a glance at the teachers table showed that Dumbledore was worried as he wasn't oblivious to Harry turning up to dinner so late.

Harry looked to Hermione as she gave him a 'look'. "You probably don't want to know, Hermione, but its all in the good fun of being a hero. Oh, and don't forget, next holiday, you're welcome to stay over as long as you want."

It had been later that evening after his roommates had gone to sleep Harry just couldn't. He lay, in his PJ's, bored and tired all rolled into one. He had been thinking about a proper vacation to just get away from all the hassle of this world for a while. After all, what's the point of being a Lord of Time and Space if he doesn't use his powers when he wants to for whatever.

He sighed as he got up, reforming into his seventeen year old self, dressing in a pair of white trousers, a white shirt and white trainers before placing on his silver framed shades with yellow tinted lenses and gauntlet with a selection of materia before grabbing his wand and blinking away. The world shifted and reformed around him as he would expect from shifting through time and space, plus this is how it always is.

_**to be continued… **_


	17. Island of the New World

**Burst Reality**

**Chapter XVII**

**Island of the New World**

It had been later that evening after his roommates had gone to sleep that Harry just could not. He lay, in his PJ's, bored and tired all rolled into one. He had been thinking about a proper vacation to just get away from all the hassle of this world or any other where he has too much responsibility for a while.

After all, what's the point of being a Lord of Time and Space if he doesn't use his powers when he wants to for whatever. Anyway, a vacation is as good of a reason as he's going to get any time soon.

He wondered where he might end up just jumping to a random place, and the chance to explore and have fun on another Earth must be fun, interesting, and more importantly new.

He sighed as he got up, reforming into his seventeen year old self, (keeping quiet so none of the boys wake up), dressing in a pair of white trousers, a white shirt and white trainers before placing on his silver framed shades with yellow tinted lenses and gauntlet with a selection of materia before grabbing his wand and blinking away. The world shifted and reformed around him, as he would expect from shifting through time and space, plus this is how it always is, kind of beautiful.

The shifting stopped when he was in a large forested area, by a mountain or something somewhere. It was nice, relaxing, the perfect place to spend a week or so to himself. He has some gold so he just needs to find a town to get some cash and then a place to stay, and bingo, he will get to relax, and maybe sit back in a nice mixed sex hotsprings.

However, he was startled as the birds nearby just exploded from the trees moments before he heard some kind of engines and boom two giant robot things, one red, the other white came blasting through, tearing up trees and dirt as they pounded each other, separating, gunfire blazed across the mountain.

In the distance Harry heard explosions and more gunfire, as well as what sounded like moving earth, which probably means a landslide or earthquake, or both. The two huge battle armour robots had already covered him in dirt and foliage, which made him wonder whether he'll want to wear white again.

He groaned as he saw the earth heading for him, the ground splitting from the battle, and quickly ran up the nearest large tree, pulling himself up and climbing to the top before the sliding, breaking earth came closer.

The tree was pretty-sturdy, even when the avalanche-quake hit it, it only swayed, the dirt clogging the brakes in the ground, packing the ground enough to secure his tree, and that only a few fell that weren't hit by a giant robot.

The height of the tree was good enough that he could see the battle around him. These machines are large but not overly so, running on wheel tracks on their 'feet' with huge guns and large chunky 'hump' cockpits like humpbacks. However, he could see tanks and soldiers too, so he guesses these robot things are the most advanced of the face-to-face weapons this world has, and they are really-cool.

He turned to look at the white and red one, the most advanced of all of them. The white was like a vast white knight and even had a lance while the red one was a vast 'demon' with huge silver claw for its right hand. He didn't know why but he liked the red one better, it just had that extra cool factor, while the other one was more stereotypical and rather corny in the whole white knight deal.

"At least this world isn't boring, but seriously, a warzone!" he shook his head, annoyed as he stood on his branch leaning up against the tree trunk, arms folded. "I come all this way through space and time and I end up in the middle of a war."

He didn't know what the deal with these quakes was, but looking at all of the explosions, it was pretty obvious these people aren't that bright. Who honestly brings their war machines and starts a fight on such unstable ground, unless it's a smart person who has worked out the kinks, he shrugged.

Sighing he looked to the sky at the huge flying battleship wondering how he could have missed that when he first appeared, or worse, how it flies with all those propellers?

But thinking of the last few months and the thought of getting away from it for a while, though he loves them, he thought he was golden for a break, even here, there has to be somewhere nice somewhere. However, the bright flash in the sky was discouraging as the battle ship dropped something.

The giant explosion made him feel like crying about the injustice as the bomb flashed across the land. Harry used a barrier to defend himself, but the fact he was in a tree that burnt to ash around him was disconcerting. He fell and knew no more, only to groan when he woke up whenever at a later date.

It had been bright and sunny where he was, and now it was night, and a fire crackled nearby. He really has to find a planet with people who can teach him not to be so fragile someday soon. It was worse as he realised someone had tied his hands behind his back.

He pealed his eyes open to see a brown haired boy, his shades missing, lost somewhere, maybe his age wearing a white and black jumpsuit uniform with some silly imperial badge of some kind with gold trim. He was sat at the fire opposite a sulking girl with short red hair with a red headband and a skimpy suit of red short shorts going up into the rest with a cut out for her tone tummy. She has a large chest covered in red with a strap over, and two under, and separate white sleeves on her arms and red boots.

"Whoa!" he muttered as they looked to him and he crawled up to his knees. He knows he could probably break the ties but chose not to. The girl was in a similar state of being tied up he couldn't help but notice, so he guessed they're both prisoners.

"What a face to wake up to, and dam, that outfit is smoking hot on that bod," he finished, unable to help himself.

She looked at him, her light blue eyes cold and reproachful. "Shut up pervert!" she said, annoyed with him already.

"Hey, you're the one who chose what to wear," he said sheepishly. "But my apologies if I offended you with my compliments to your beauty and excellent figure!" he said causing her cheeks to light up.

"Who are you?" the brown haired boy interrupted before, whatever.

"Oh, right," he replied, chuckling. "I'm Chrono Promathia!" he said with a smile. "I would shake your hand but I am a little tied up at the moment!"

"You can joke when you've been captured by this Britannian… minion! Traitor of his own people!" the fiery red head hissed out spitefully.

However, the 'traitor' ignored her and looked Harry/Chrono over. "My name is Suzaku Kururugi, of the Knight of Seven!" he introduced himself properly, and sounding proud. "This is Kallen Kozuki, enemy of Britannia, what are your loyalties, Promathia?"

"So, you're Japanese British fighting for the UK or something?" Harry asked getting baffled with everything, as he really hadn't thought much on the British battling anyone like this, let alone invading anyone in the modern age.

However, the look was clear on their confused expressions. "Well, never mind, I should probably get going now anyway," he said sheepishly standing up rubbing his wrists as the ties fell to the floor in pieces, only to come face to face with Suzaku holding a gun up to him.

"How the hell did you break those ties?" he demanded, concerned as he looked down seeing the plastic ties had been torn, which should be impossible for any normal human.

Chrono shrugged sheepishly as he rose his hands in surrender. "So, what's the deal with this Britannia stuff and you being a traitor, or no… let me guess? You're Japanese, which is obvious from your accent and appearance. Japan was conquered by the Britannian Empire, and Kallen here is a freedom… no, a rebel fighter, who fights for the freedom of Japan, am I right?" he asked, going off of all of the evidence he picked up from the two of them and the battle he saw earlier.

"Wow, clever," Kallen mocked, rolling her eyes. "He's a traitor to his people, joining them just to become an Honorary Britannian!" she spat hatefully.

"There are better ways to win back Area Elevens independence!" Suzaku replied, calming but not lowering his gun from Chrono. "There are better ways than violence and terrorism. All you're doing is hurting innocent people…"

Chrono interrupted, snorting. "And when they were invading Japan, and stealing its land, and by the Area Eleven crap the identity of its people, how many thousands, hundreds of thousands of innocent people did they spare?" he demanded, annoyed. "Its dreamers like you who make out heroes who stand up for the weak and oppressed into the bad guys! Have you even thought that through, like seriously? Have you asked the question of whether they will let you, or whether the Japanese people want that?

"I'm sorry but I can't begin to understand through just listening and watching the two of you, but mate, looking at you, I can see a good guy, but a really good guy doesn't do things his way. You have to look at the people, ask the people… because the people are whom you want to help. Do they want to lose their identity? If they don't, if they want to be who they are, then shouldn't you fight for that?"

Suzaku looked away briefly in thought before swinging the gun at Kallen as she went to attack, even with her hands tied still. "Sorry, but I can't do that, the Black Knights are nothing but terrorists!" he said as Kallen slumped back to the floor and he returned his aim on Chrono. "Who are you and where did you come from. How could you be so oblivious to the fighting?"

Chrono sight, rubbing his brow in frustration. "I'm just a guy on vacation, mate," he answered, shrugging as he looked around. He could see through some foliage to the ocean beyond. He thought he smelt salt water. It's a good job he has his summon or he would never get out of here.

"Your accent!" Kallen spat at him, glaring. "It's from England, right?" she asked and he nodded. "So you must be a noble or something, but you speak in slang, and you're more oblivious than anyone I've ever met, even the stupid Britannian brats, believing that they're doing us a favour in their occupation!"

He frowned for only a second before smiling. "Not all Britannians are war mongering douche bags!" he retorted, amused, and he had to believe that there are some with minds for themselves. "I bet most of them are oblivious to the truth of conquest and wouldn't agree with it if they knew what it entails."

"Yeah, whatever," she said, annoyed and looking away when she was startled, looking back, her mouth hanging open as Suzaku cried out in shock as he flew to the floor, hard onto his butt, glaring up as Chrono held his gun pointed at him now.

"Sorry, man, but it looks like you're my prisoner now!" Chrono said, amused. "So, umm… dam, first time I've ever held anyone captive before so I'm not really sure what to do!"

"You untie me!" Kallen suggested, hopeful. "Then we tie him up and escape before any Britannian troupes turn up to wherever it is we are."

He looked to her and shrugged. "OK, come here," he said while Suzaku glared at them, Kallen got up, turning from him, trying to pretend he isn't annoying her, and a moment later he had snapped her binds.

"Impossible," Suzaku muttered, wide eyed. "H-he snapped them with one hand like they were made out of crumbs, no one should be able… well, no one your size at least."

"To bad he did, huh," Kallen said, sneering at him before searching him, finding more binds and securing him to a small tree. "If you're lucky, you might free yourself, eventually."

"Sorry mate," Chrono added as she gestured to leave and he went to follow. "But just looking at you both, she fights with a conviction I can stand behind, you fight because you believe in the good that may not have ever been there, and that's naive!" he finished as he followed the red head out of sight, grabbing her wrist as she attacked him.

He handed over the gun anyway. "I told him, I side with you," he told her to her shock. "I really have nothing better to do, so you know what, an adventure vacation sounds like it could be fun. So I'll tell you what, I'll help you get off this island," he said, looking around, his experience told him it's only a few miles around. "As long as you don't try to kill me. After all, I am quite useful as you saw, I sided with you, I freed you, and I ask, even now for no payment in return, there is nothing in this world that I need."

"OK," she moaned with a sigh, placing the gun away. "Come on then, lets get out of here, but first… we have to find Zero. I have a feeling he's stranded somewhere on this island too."

"You might want to try that way," he stopped her pointing in a different direction, not knowing who she's looking for but helping all the same. "I can sense two… strong life signs in that direction. I'm guessing they're human, and there are other humans in that direction, a fair amount too," he added pointing in the direction they were headed before he stopped her.

She frowned, looking at him for a moment before groaning as she took his advice. "You best be telling the truth about this Britannian or I will shoot you."

"Hey, just telling you what I sense," he replied. "If you want I can carry you and we'll get there faster!" he called as he was checking out her nice tight ass as she led him on.

She looked back and glared at him before picking up her pace. "I'm quite capable of walking you know. I'm tired and hungry, so give me a break."

"Well, remind me to buy you lunch sometime soon," he replied as she didn't understand that he can just run that much faster, even carrying her because of his training back home on his Earth.

"I'll keep you to that," she retorted, looking back with a smirk when she slipped, screeching she stepped off a cliff, but a second later Chrono had her hand, holding her up effortlessly hanging over the edge shaking his head as she looked at him, wide eyed.

"For a combat girl, you sure do need to learn a thing or two," he said as he pulled her back over to her feet. She practically held on to him for dear life, breathing ragged. "I guess an urban combat girl doesn't get much in the way of weirdness survival training," he suggested as she pulled back from his arms, blushing, embarrassed.

"Oh, umm… well, no, I guess, I guess I could learn a thing or two," she said peering over the edge to the rocky ocean shore below with the water crashing into the rocks violently in the dark. She quickly realised how close she came to her death as she could never swim that current, and that's if she didn't hit the rocks.

"Well, Kallen, lesson one," he said, smiling. "Look where you're going in unfamiliar territory!" he said teasingly while she blushed, but afforded him a very small smile for his efforts.

"Shut up and lead the way if you're so clever," she said, embarrassed and amused, as that was obvious advice she should have used before.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes as he led her on. "So, Chrono, what are you really doing here, are you a Chinese federation spy or something?" she asked after a few more moments of silence.

"If I am could I tell you?" he asked after a moment, as he doesn't know what that would be but can guess this world is really screwy and he thought his Earth and Home Earth were bad.

"I guess not," she reluctantly agreed. "Well, anyway, thanks for saving me… I guess I owe you twice now."

He shrugged, amused. "Well, I'll be sure to remember that if I need a cute girl to cuddle with, or…" he smiled, trailing off, and walked a bit faster; teasing her is too fun.

She glare pouted, annoyed with him as she jogged to catch up. "Or what you pervert!" she demanded, annoyed and secretly flattered that he has the guts to recognise that she is a beautiful young woman.

"You're so cute!" he retorted, amused, teasing. He'd never had so much fun teasing a girl before because he had never known such a strong independent one (other than his sister) before. "So, anyway, Kallen, who's this Zero guy we're looking for?" he asked as he was curious and can't 'tease' her forever when he needs info.

"He's kind of the boss of Black Knights," she answered. "You really are clueless aren't you?"

"Sorry but I am," he agreed, laughing as he started leading her down the side of some cliffs at a slopping 'pathway' down. He waited for her and though reluctant, she allowed him to touch her as he helped her find her footing on the way down. "Be careful here, always take care of your footing and take your time. Its best to be slow and alive than fast and a splatter on the beach!" he said gesturing the beach below.

She groaned and probably would have rolled her eyes if she weren't concentrating so hard.

"Also, if you have help, it is best to take it," he continued thoughtfully. "If it means your survival, even if it goes against who you are, sometimes we have to do what we have to do to survive."

"How do you know so much?" she asked as they steadily climbed down. "Are you a solider or something?"

"Where I'm from I was raised a hunter by my father," he answered reassuringly. "I learnt to become strong, to take care of myself and others if they needed me. I realised early in life that life is life, and its fragile, and that I should help people if they deserve my help. Your friend, Suzaku seems to have his priorities straight but wrong.

"When I see him I want to hit him. He wants freedom yet he fights to oppress yours. He doesn't want innocent people to die during this 'war', yet he's willing to kill innocent people for the occupiers, for what? What has the guy really gotten?"

"For a guy in the dark, you sure can read people," she answered, actually sounding impressed.

"I'm just observant," he answered, shrugging. "Like looking to you, you think you're OK, but you hide your fear and sadness with a hard and mean outer shell. I can understand that I guess, but sometimes I think you need to let go and feel or you'll burst and it will hurt even more."

"Don't even pretend to think you know me!" she retorted heatedly and slipped the last metre to the beach where she fell into Chrono's strong arms. She didn't know how or why but in that moment she felt a shiver, an energy or power just ran through his muscles beneath her fingers, through his shirt and muscles, her lips nearly touching his as she looked at the pools of power hidden behind those emerald eyes.

However, she pushed herself away, blushing and reprimanding herself for thinking so girly as she had thought about letting him kiss her, or kissing him, just the thought made her chest hurt, and her breathing ragged.

"Kallen!"

Chrono had already risen an amused eyebrow at the regal black and gold suit with black helmet the slender man is wearing, with cape added in for dramatic flair. Then the over the top way he called the fiery red haired beauty was amusing.

He was with another teenage girl wearing a white and gold dress, large bust, and long and flowing pink hair, looking a bit roughed up but otherwise in good spirits with gentle inky blue eyes.

"Zero!" she replied, relieved. "You caught us a prisoner?"

"And you?"

"Hi, I'm Chrono Promathia," he suddenly introduced himself to the pink haired beauty. "And I thought I was lucky getting to hang out with a hot girl like Kallen, now you too. I guess my vacations going well if you discount the battle and the huge bomb and ending up lost on a weird island in the middle of wherever we are."

The pink haired girl blushed as she gave him an embarrassed bow of her head as way of greeting. "I am Euphemia li Britannia; it is nice to meet you. Are you a Black Knight?"

"Wow, a princess if I were to guess by that name," he said, surprising her as he took her hand and kissed the back, smiling as her blush deepened. "I must admit I don't think I've ever met anyone with natural pink hair before. It suits you though."

"Kallen, who is he?!" Zero interrupted, confused for once in a while.

"I'm not sure," she answered, annoyed with him again for coming on to the princess. "He's completely oblivious to the war, you, the Black Knights, and even Britannia as far as I can tell. His names Chrono Promathia and I kind of owe him for saving me from Suzaku, and a plummet to my death. He keeps saying he's on vacation."

"I am on vacation," Chrono replied with a sigh. "Then this giant white robot and a giant red one ruined my good mood… wait, that red one was yours wasn't it?"

"Is Suzaku OK?" Euphemia quickly interrupted with her soft and sweet voice. "You haven't hurt him have you?" she asked, worried about him.

"Na, he's just a little tied up," Chrono said, patting her shoulder reassuringly, trying not to snicker at his pun. "I'm sure he's probably already gotten free and trying to find us."

"Chrono said there are people, in that direction!" Kallen said pointing the way he did earlier. "Maybe they have a ship or something to get off this island!"

"Good job Kallen!" Zero replied. "Can he be trusted?" he added, gesturing Chrono.

"So far," she answered, nodding. "He's strong, and I mean he took down Suzaku while he had a gun in his face like he was born to win fights. And he doesn't seem to be afraid of anything, if he could use that in a Knightmare, just think."

"Oh, somebodies trying to recruit me," he interrupted them as they had tried to be quiet but he and Euphemia had snuck closer to listen in. "Will you miss me if you don't? Though, I'm in if I get an awesome giant robot too, that would just make this vacation!"

"Well he certainly is insane enough!" Zero commented nervously before shrugging. "We haven't got time for this, let's go, we have to find a way off this island."

"What about her?" Kallen asked, gesturing Euphemia while the pink haired princess stayed close to Chrono, now a little concerned with the red haired Black Knight and the way she was glaring at her.

"I'll look after her if you're that worried," Chrono said, rolling his eyes, as he looked the princess over. "No muscle what so ever, so minimal flight risk. I'm sure she knows that if she runs away she won't survive alone for long, and survival is a human instinct, as long as she has no reason to fear her safety with us she won't leave our sides."

"He's right, Kallen," Zero agreed with a nod. "It looks like, until you show disloyalty you are a good ally to have on this island," he added to Chrono. "Let's go then, I'm sure you'll be best to lead the way with Princess Euphemia," he gestured and Chrono did, guiding the princess with him in a courteous way.

"So Zero, what's the deal with the helmet and secret identity?" Chrono asked after a few moments of silence as it was bugging him; he'll have to get that mask off him sometime, just to know, not that he'll tell anyone, its more fun that way.

"A man can die, be discredited, but a symbol is eternal!" he answered dramatically.

"OK… and he called me insane!" he muttered to Euphemia causing her to suppress a snicker, but her smile was nice as she took his right arm, holding on for support as the ground is bumpy, his strength giving her strength and safety, just knowing this strange young man will protect her and treat her like a normal girl.

_**to be continued… **_


	18. Escape from the Britannian Island

**Burst Reality**

**Chapter XVIII**

**Escape**** from the Britannian Island**

"So Euphemia, you got a boyfriend?" Chrono had to asked, causing her to light up red. "I'm pretty certain Kallen doesn't, no matter how beautiful, she has anger management issues."

"N-no," she stuttered out, embarrassed. "I-I'm a princess of Britannia so it isn't that simple for me."

"I do not have anger management issues!" Kallen interrupted from behind, not seeing the irony as she glared. "Perhaps I'm just waiting for the right guy to come along, and no that isn't you!"

"Oh, I see, so you're crushing on Zero," he teased wondering whether he was blushing as much as she was. "But on a more serious note guys we're being flanked by fourteen armed men, so how shall we do this?"

"W-what?" Euphemia cried out, holding Chrono's arm tight to her chest, looking around as they had left the beach for more wooded areas towards what could be an outpost of anyone.

They came to a stop and the others realised that Chrono was correct as some men exited the woods, guns aimed. "Hands up, this is a restricted area…" the lead said when he slowed to a stop, wide eyed as he looked to Zero. "It's Zero, stay where you are, Zero, you are under arrest!" he called out, all of the other men pouring out of the woods, guns raised, and aimed at them.

"Enough!" Euphemia suddenly said, nervous while they looked at her in more shock. "I am Euphemia li Britannia, lower your weapons, these people rescued me. I want you to give them a boat and let them go, and I shall take full responsibility!" she said letting Chrono go and moving forward.

However, she cried out as he hit her in the stomach with the butt of his riffle. She fell to the floor holding herself, whimpering. "You bastard!" Chrono hissed, stepping forward only to stop when the gun aimed at him.

"Even if she is the princess, the Emperor will be lenient when we bring in Zero and accomplices!" the man said triumphantly.

"Yeah, well I won't be!" Chrono spat out as he moved forward swiftly, grabbing his riffle, and pulling it from him with a kick to the nuts, he went down with a bullet to the brain all in just a few moments.

The other soldiers went to move but stopped as Chrono spoke. "Fira!" he roared in anger, sweeping his left arm, sweeping with it flames, blazing out, burning into four soldiers. The men screamed and ran around on fire, burning fast because of the magic it took a few moments before they collapsed, burnt, dead.

He then swung the riffle gunning down another two soldiers before the others could react. Then they returned fire while Zero and Kallen took cover, Chrono stood protectively of Euphemia while she whimpered on the dirty ground. He raised his left hand.

"Barrier!" he spat out and the bullets pelted into a transparent bubble, as if they were rippling on water. "Thundaja!" he finished off as the terrified soldiers stopped, lightning erupted around Chrono's body, pulling at gravity before unleashing a tremendous boom as it blast forward capturing the soldiers, and they didn't even scream, they just went down, dead.

"Minions, always so easy to beat!" Chrono said as he flexed his muscles and shouldered the riffle before looking down. Euphemia was now looking up at him terrified, he crouched down half expecting her to try getting away. "Death in battle is the consequence of one's own choices. To live and survive, to be free are all things we fight for, we live for, and we die for, needless death is horrible, but when they oppress and hurt…" he shrugged, smiling reassuringly.

He offered his hands and she shakily took them, allowing him to pull her up to her feet where she fell into his arms, holding on tight, crying, she took in some deep calming breaths of his scent, shaking a little but calming, wiping her eyes.

"How did you do all of that?!" Zero demanded after a few moments of Chrono holding and comforting Euphemia, stroking her long pink hair comfortingly, running his fingers through it.

Chrono looked to him over Euphemia's shoulder. "I'm a hunter, that's what I do, and then kick ass!"

"Not that, with the fire, and lightning!" Kallen said, confused and awed as she stole a riffle from the ground, shouldering it herself.

"Was it geass control over the elements?!" Zero demanded. "Tell me!" he added as his helmet opened over his left eye only with some kind of glowing crimson phoenix over the blue-purple colour of the eye.

"I'm a time and dimension traveling sorcerer!" he admitted, startling as he shook off that weird feeling as the eye was hidden again while Kallen looked at him, confused. "That's a freaky power you have there, but looking at the position you're in you can only control any one person once, and then it's over. If you could do it as much as you want you would be better off than you are now."

"How?"

"As I said, sorcerer… and observant," he answered, smirking. "But the question is, now what?"

"We get out of here!" he said looking around. "We deal with this later!" he said leading the way.

"Wait, Zero, this power; this geass!" Kallen said, running after him while Chrono held Euphemia leading her after them, holding her hand while she clung to him for protection. She had been scared and hurt by her own soldiers so he doesn't blame her for being this clingy to her hero. "Have you ever used it on me?"

"No," he answered without missing a beat. "I have never needed too. Your goals and mine are the same," he said, and though he sounded convincing they all knew that though their goals are the same he had used it. "OK, I wasted it on you when I first got it and didn't know anything about it."

She looked him over, annoyed, but for now letting it drop at least. "What about him?" she asked, looking back as Chrono was talking to Euphemia, somehow making her smile and all the more clingy; it was annoying since she loath to admit she was feeling jealous. "You saw what he can do; if we can get him to work with us we would have a great advantage… magic!"

Chrono gave Euphemia a look and she smiled. "How about after all of this I take you out to have some fun. Maybe I could even convince Kallen to come too."

"Not going to happen!" Kallen called back but he just shrugged.

"So, how about you?" he asked the princess.

"I'm sorry, I would like to but I would not be permitted," she said timidly. "It would be nice to go out and be normal for a while, but…"

"Umm… I could take you anywhere, or any-when, and you could be back moments after leaving!" he replied, shrugging.

"Any-when?" Kallen startled him as she moved from Zero stopping in his path, stopping him and Euphemia with Zero pulling to a stop and moving closer. "As in you can change history? You could destroy Britannia before it even starts."

"Time doesn't work like that," he said while Euphemia and surprisingly Zero shifted uncomfortably. "I mean I could, but all I would do is create a new timeline, this one would still exist."

"You mean with every action, no matter how small, a new timeline exists where it was carried out?" Zero asked, curious.

"In a way, yes," he agreed, nodding. "But it's also different, um… it's complicated to understand, it's just natural for me to just know, if a little weird. Umm… though for every action, no matter how insignificant a new timeline exists, these timelines also entwine, so coming here, you'll always remember me because I'll exist in all of the entwined timelines at once. However, its when the timelines change vastly, where Britannia doesn't exist, or the dinosaurs never went extinct where things go awry.

"Zero seems to be a big part of this world, so doing something vastly out of character could create a whole new alternate reality where he didn't. The timelines will be connected at a point, but then they will vastly differ. Umm… so, in an alternate reality, as long as it happened before my arrival your alternate selves will have never heard of me."

"I see," Zero replied nodding while the girls looked confused.

"Well I don't!" Kallen said sulky.

He chuckled. "Although time travel is possible and you can change the past, you cannot change 'your' past."

"Anyway, if you could, what would happen if you weren't born to go back in the first place?" Chrono asked as he led Euphemia passed them.

"Then you come from a world with a completely different past to not know Britannia?" Kallen asked as she caught up to Chrono with Zero bringing the rear.

"The Britannia of my world as you would call it started falling in the eighteen hundreds with the American Revolution!" he told her, shrugging. "It wasn't until the second world war that it started crumbling to near nothing. The queen at the time hatched an idea to give the Empires colonies back to their people in sorts, creating the Commonwealth because the war had cost Britannia so much money, and so many soldiers they just couldn't afford to hold them. It would have been easy for the colonies to break free through civil war, which would cost more money and lives."

"Wow," Euphemia said, awed. "The… America was the name of the Homeland, and the war was big, but Britain was defeated and conquered, or something like that. History books are always contradicting themselves back home. I'm not sure how we became Britannia, but it sounds like in your world they stopped at kicking the British out and created a whole new nation."

"One empire falls and another begins," Chrono said, amused. "It's just a matter of time before Britannia come crashing down. Even the greatest of civilizations have fallen, and will always fall because of the most flawed part of them-."

"The people who build them," Zero interrupted, completing his words.

"Shh!" Kallen interrupted, gesturing through some bushes and they all moved after, looking through where a powerful looking black mech sat parked outside a huge cave entrance. "Let's just grab the Knightmare Frame and get out of here…"

"Guards!" Zero said gesturing to a parked helicopter near the black robot. "So, Chrono, do you think you can make a distraction?"

"Well, yeah, but what kind of distraction?" he asked thoughtfully as he tore off his left sleeve, showing off his gauntlets and materia. "I didn't bring my sword with me so I'm a few materia short, but I have comet. If we can get closer, maybe I can hit a chopper?"

"What does it do?" Kallen asked eying the potential new weapons hungrily.

"Exactly what you think it does," he replied, rolling his eyes. "And no, you can't have one, do you know how rare most of the one's I'm wearing are?" he asked while she pouted, half-glaring.

"OK, we get closer, Chrono blows the chopper, we get to the Frame, and leave," Zero nodded, liking the simplicity for a change.

"Umm… will four fit in it, and shouldn't we just ditch the Princess?" Kallen asked, annoyed. "I know I'm all for having such a high ranked hostage, but we can't afford to potentially get caught."

"I'll-I'll be fine if you leave me here," Euphemia said unsure. "W-without trying to protect you they'll take me home… well after we find Suzaku."

"I'm not leaving you alone, Euphy!" Chrono said, making her smile at the cute use of her nickname. "Not after the last time, but I should be able to leave with you if we bend some truths."

"He's right, nobody would know who he is and if Euphemia says he's her guardian, they'll have no choice but to believe," Zero said with a nod. "This way he'll be with Euphemia to keep the soldiers at bay."

"But what about Suzaku?" Kallen asked, concerned.

"Leave him to me," Euphemia spoke with a nod. "He trusts in me, and I'm sure he'll trust him with my assurances."

Zero nodded. "Euphemia, I have to ask, where is your stance?"

"I… I don't know," she answered, looking down to her feet. "I've seen and heard a lot. Chrono… will you help me… help me choose what I should do. I don't want anyone to be hurt but I know, no matter what people will."

He took her hand, smiling. "I can only give you advice," he answered, kissing her hand. "This is your world, and you get to choose its destiny. As you've heard, all great Empires will fall eventually. They fall to the oppressed and concurred, from Ancient Egypt to Ancient Rome, and even the previous Britannia, and then the Chinese and Japanese Empires.

"Just look at the people, don't try to create a middle ground because middle grounds are almost always another type of oppression hidden in good intentions. I'm sure whatever you choose will be a good choice, and I'll stand with you and hopefully I can help you, give you another point of view from the outside in."

"Thank you Chrono," she replied with a beautiful smile.

"OK," he said turning to Zero. "I'll keep the Princess safe, we'll be in contact. I'll blow the chopper up, get closer, we'll just walk in. You both get the mech and get out of here."

"Don't forget you still owe me dinner!" Kallen said while Zero nodded to him and they both quickly slunk away into the trees.

Euphemia squeezed Chrono's hand, worried, but he smiled and pulled her into his arms, holding her for a few moments, she melted, holding on tight. She took some deep breaths before pulling back with a nod.

"Thank you very much, Chrono, you're a great help," she said with a nod as he smiled and stood, helping her up he pulled his riffle down from his shoulder and went all soldier.

"Now the acting begins," he muttered, amused as he led her round the bushes. "This way Princes Euphemia!" he called out loudly, aiming his riffle this way and that.

She moved close with him, as they got further, out in the open. It took a while to get the guards attention, (idiots), but they did, several men rushing out to meet them. They first had weapons drawn, or riffles pointed, but relaxed when they recognised the princess.

"Princess Euphemia!" one of the higher ranks called out in surprise.

She nodded, relived they lowered their weapons. "Yes, and this is my bodyguard Chrono. Unfortunately, Chrono was in a situation with my knight and Suzaku hasn't found me yet. Please, if you could send out a squad-!"

"No need Princess Euphemia!"

They looked up to see the young man in question. "I was trying to get a rescue for you. This guy helped one of the Black Knights escape," he said eying him in suspicion.

"Rather the company of the girl than you!" he retorted, annoyed. "I work for Euphemia as her espionage expert and sometimes bodyguard. I needed information, but it's unfortunate that Kallen doesn't know the identity of Zero! She got suspicious and managed to get away, not that I tried very hard to find her when we found the Princess I prioritised her safety."

"I'm sorry, Suzaku if Chrono caused you any trouble," Euphemia said apologetically.

"Its fine, he was only doing his job," he said with a nod turning and leading them up towards the 'secret' base when something shot down from the sky and smashed into one of the helicopters in an explosion, causing men to go flying.

Chrono was holding the Princess to shield her even though he knows nothing will hit them it's just for show. "Are you OK, Princess?" he asked, more for show.

"I'm fine, Chrono but what about?!"

"I'm OK too… oh crap!" Suzaku shouted as they watched as the black mech startup blasting into the air, out of sight.

Chrono let Euphemia go and started firing at the Knightmare Frame, but knew the bullets wouldn't reach it from his position anyway. "It's no use," he muttered while Suzaku nodded in agreement as they stood together protectively of the Princess as their 'jobs' demand, watching the Frame as it became a mere dot, then gone.

"Chrono, Suzaku, are you both OK?" Euphemia asked as she moved over with two female guards now flanking her having been ordered to guard her like glue by higher ranks.

Suzaku looked to Chrono and he nodded. "Yes, Princess, other than being filthy we're fine," he said looking down at his dirty flight suit. "I can't believe Kallen's luck. Princess, Chrono, I think we should get in, clean up, and Chrono and I need uniforms, this isn't proper."

"Of course Suzaku," she agreed already being led away by her two new guards while they followed and guard detail returned to positions, higher ups already dealing with the report of the stolen flying Knightmare Frame.

Chrono fidgeted a few hours later as he's wearing the neat white and black dress uniform, having ditched the hat, but then so had Suzaku, apparently not liking the feel either after cleaning up. They had to share a room to change and bath with some other male soldiers, but at least they got it to themselves.

The uniform is just as regal as Chrono would expect, with some blues, and gold, and it's neat, like from the air force of his original Earth with shiny black shoes.

He stood one side of the Princess while Suzaku stood the other side while she talked to her hot and older sister Cornelia, Chrono wondering whether all hot girls on this Earth have giant cans. He also thought pink hair was odd, but her sisters is dark purple, but he supposes many worlds will be different in many other ways.

Apparently, Euphemia is trying to gain 'sovereignty' or 'regency' or something of Japan, (Area 11). Her sister is trying to talk her out of it because of Zero and the Black Knights, and Euphemia in turn is trying to get her sister to join her in 'Area Eleven' and help 'run' the country.

It was quite the conversation in-which Cornelia reprimanded Chrono for getting bored and tired and leaning against the back wall, which amused Suzaku though he hid it well. It was boring and Euphemia let Chrono take the seat next to her, smiling, amused after they had finished, which he was grateful for, though Suzaku refused the seat she offered him, preferring to stand.

"So, can we head back to Japan now Euphy?" Chrono asked, yawning while Suzaku looking to him in shock. "What, oh, Area this, Area, that, too impersonal. If anything, that's what pisses off the Japanese people more, the taking of who they are, and not what they had!"

"Yeah, well, stop calling the Princess Euphy-!"

"Please, Suzaku, I like it," Euphemia said, smiling. "Chrono is a dear friend, and looks out for me any chance he can. I wish you could be so much less formal. It is nice to have my closest guardians treat me like a friend rather than the way you do."

"I'll try Princess Euphemia," he agreed with a nod. "We have a helicopter prepared and ready to take the three of us back to Area Eleven as soon as possible, if you will follow me."

"Right-tee-oh!" Chrono said offering his hand to the princess as he stood. She smiled and kept hold of his hand even after he helped her stand. "Somebody should overhaul these uniforms with cashmere or something; these are really heavy, which isn't a problem but they're so tight."

Suzaku just rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you don't wear a uniform much, but its tight because it wasn't made to your size."

"OK, OK, I get it man," he replied, smiling as he led the princess behind the 'knight'. "So, you have a plan?" he said quietly to Euphemia, as they haven't had a moment to talk.

"I'm going to try my best, Chrono," she replied, whispering as she tugged his arm into a hug to comfort herself and remember his words, the words of a man who knows worlds of war.

"Good," he said, smiling at her as they exited the cave where a helicopter waited, propellers spinning. He looked back into the caves, sensing something messed up within but this isn't the time to interfere like that.

He helped Euphy into the helicopter before climbing in and sitting next to her; she held his hand for support, linking her fingers with his, leaning into him cuddling his arm to her large bust, holding his hand tight while Suzaku tried to hide his glare and looked disapproving and disappointed its not him, opposite.

_**to be continued…**_


End file.
